In The Light Of Day
by Wedjatqi
Summary: When a mission goes horribly wrong John, Teyla, and Torren are trapped off world. 3rd and final part of the Light and Darkness series. JT. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers**: Mild S5 spoilers (baby's name).

**Disclaimers**: I make no profit of any kind from this fic, please no suey!

**Please Note: **Set after 'For Light does the Darkness Most Fear' (which was a sequel to 'And In The Darkness Bind Them'). You don't really have to have read these previous fics, but this will make more sense if you have.

--

The narrow corridor was bustling with activity as John strode towards the Gate Room, idly noting the sacks of grain being manhandled by his people up to the ever growing pile by the gate. As he entered the massive room his eyes slid to the gate, to the dark symbols that encircled the inner ring. He checked his watch again as he turned to the stairs and climbed them swiftly.

Ronon was standing at the top and greeted John with a silent nod.

"You changed your mind about coming on the mission?" John asked, knowing full well that the big man hadn't.

"No." Ronon grunted.

"Really? I would have thought the negotiations would be just your thing." John teased as he took his place beside Ronon.

"You want to go babysit those whining delegates that's your business. There's obviously something wrong with you." Ronon muttered as he threw John a withering look, designed to make John rethink his volunteering for this job and to one up on their banter. .

"Whatever." Was all John could think to reply in their back and forth. Together they both looked back to the Gate, eyes on the inner ring waiting for the first symbol to light up. "I could order you to go you know." John muttered thoughtfully.

"You do and I'll kill you." Ronon replied in a level tone.

"Maybe not then." John added. They lapsed into silence, both watching the assembling personnel below and the dark gate beyond them. John knew why Ronon was here watching and waiting and it was partly the same reason John was here. Even if he wasn't about to leave on a mission he knew he would still have found an excuse to be here, waiting, as he was every time. Ronon didn't even pretend he was here for any other reason that to confirm their return, but John felt he had to have an excuse each time; for the personnel on duty, for Woolsey and especially for her.

He was pretty sure she was clued into the fact that he and Ronon were always here to greet her and Torren when they had been away, but she hadn't said anything, hadn't even given them one of her knowing looks. He wondered when the protectiveness and fear would wear off. It had been two months since Michael's attack on the base and the death of the last of those shadow creatures, but John still woke in the night at times a thin layer of sweat over his body. Some nights he had even had to switch on his laptop and pull up the latest status report of Michael; just to confirm to himself that Michael wasn't coming back, that Teyla and Torren were safe. Only then and with some quiet reading could he pretend he wasn't remembering the fear that had pounded in his veins that day.

And then there were the days she went off world with Torren to visit Kanaan. When the both of them were away from the city it made John especially edgy. He knew Michael was under wraps never to waken again, but he couldn't stop worrying about them. And it appeared Ronon hadn't stopped either. So, every time she visited her people for a short break, usually to pick Torren up from a longer stay with his father, he and Ronon would wait for her in the Gate room when she was due to return. It was also always a nice excuse for John to be able to take Torren from her, to hold the child both in relief that they were back safely and in that John had felt more connected to the kid since what had happened two months ago. He still wasn't sure how Torren had helped him fight off that shadow creature, but he was sure he had and Torren seemed to recognise John more now, smile up at him with what John felt was an extra special smile just for him. Of course Torren was now smiling at everyone he now recognised, but there was something in that moment when the tiny little eyes studied John's features and then his eyes lit up and those little lips parted in a massive smile that made John feel extra special to the kid.

The symbols across the way began to light up and John felt Ronon relax his stance slightly. John checked his watch, noting she was ten minutes later than he had hoped; she would have to leave with them immediately. Looking back up he watched the wormhole engage and he held his breath. To the left he heard Chuck report an IDC and the red flicker over the Gate as the shield disengaged. His eyes fixed on the blue shimmering light and he realised he was holding his breath and silent words circled his head; _come home_.

She stepped out of the event horizon, Torren in her arms and several bags hanging from her shoulders. As the Gate deactivated with a rush, Ronon was already down the stairs before John had released the breath he had been holding. John watched Teyla as she smiled and received Ronon's large hug, allowing him to take her heavy bags from her. She had only been gone two days, but anyone would think he and Ronon hadn't seen her for weeks the way they behaved and Teyla didn't seem to mind all that much. Which was odd as he would have thought she would have grown impatient with their poorly hidden protectiveness. As he hurried down the stairs as casually as he could to meet her, he tried to tell him self once again that he was just worried about his friend and little Torren.

She smiled up at him as he approached, but there was no hug for him, they never hugged except in real grave circumstances. So instead he turned to Torren for the hug he couldn't share with Teyla. The little boy was staring around wide eyed at all the people around the Gate Room.

"Hey there little guy." Johns said as he stepped up beside Teyla. Torren's head turned quickly round towards John and a bright little giggle came out from his mouth. John's heart leapt and he reached for him just as the little arms stretched out towards him. John took the growing bundle from Teyla, settling him in his arm. And the relief finally came; they were back and they were safe. And he was so pathetic, he told himself. Teyla reached out and rubbed Torren's back and John met her eyes with a smile.

"How were things?" He asked as Torren's patted a hand against his jaw. It was the closet John came to asking how Kanaan was. Kanaan spent a reasonable amount of time in Atlantis, caring for Torren when Teyla was off world, but that didn't mean John had to interact with the guy that much. He had tried, sitting in the Mess Hall with the Athosian over a cup of coffee once, but he had only managed ten minutes before his skin had itched too much with his discomfort and he had quickly made an excuse and fled. He knew Ronon spent quite a bit of time with Kanaan, but the big guy never spoke to John about him. Somehow Ronon understood John's position on it all, which was amazing as John wasn't even sure him self.

"Things are very well with my people." She replied as she turned to the preparations around them. John watched her profile as she turned away and told him self that he was imagining her slight discomfort. Had she started up her relationship with Kanaan again? Had they argued? Something was bothering her. Torren's hand tapped against John's chin and it worked as a reminder to stop staring at Teyla and he looked down at Torren's smiling face. Torren repeated his uncoordinated grasping of John's freshly shaven chin.

"Kanaan has recently begun growing a beard." Teyla said with a smile looking back at them. "Torren was quite fascinated by it."

John nodded, feeling rather weird about Torren comparing him and Kanaan in any way. "I don't think you'd like me in a beard Torren." John said down to the kid, causing the little dark brown eyes to turn up to meet his. "Because then you wouldn't like me to do this." John leant down and blew a raspberry into the side of Torren's neck. Torren squealed with delight at their usual game. John pulled back happy to see the bright smile on Torren's face and then Teyla's. Torren began to make little protesting noises that John recognised as his demands for more, but John wasn't about to start playing around with his people stood around watching. He needed to keep some respect as their military leader. One raspberry hadn't hurt it, but no more. It was time to go back to business anyway, he turned around to find the second gate team piling in.

"We're gonna have to go to the meeting straight away, they're expecting us." John told Teyla.

Teyla nodded and reached for Torren, taking her son back into her arms. "Of course, I was slightly delayed by someone." She looked down at Torren with a raised eyebrow, who only gazed up lovingly at his mother.

"You got everything you need to take with you?" John asked as he reached for the bags Ronon held.

"I will take them, you are on duty." Teyla said intercepting the bag Ronon was handing over.

"We're not expecting any trouble, Teyla." John replied pulling gently on the bag strap, but she held onto it.

"There will be representatives from six worlds there, including the Genii will there not?"

John had an image of him shooting down attacking Genii with the bright baby bag around his shoulders. Maybe not. He released the strap, but turned to one of the scientists who was standing nearby. "Hollings? Can you carry one of these bags for Teyla please?"

The young woman turned at his request and smiled. "Of course, Colonel."

Teyla reluctantly let the bag be passed over to Hollings and then she quickly slipped the other fuller yet lighter bag over her head and shoulder. Maybe she was aware of their protectiveness and growing tired of it after all. She turned to talk with Hollings, her back straight and tall and John had to remind himself yet again that she was a fully capable woman. He became aware that Ronon was rolling his eyes at him.

"What?" John demanded.

Ronon gave John one of his patented amused glares. "Nothing."

"Like you wouldn't be carrying them for her if you were coming with us." John argued.

"But I'd let her carry them if she wanted to." Ronon replied before he turned and walked away.

"Don't go eating all the popcorn while we're gone." John called to his retreating back.

Ronon waved in a way that suggested to John that there would be no popcorn when he got back, if not eaten then hidden for Ronon's amusement. John tried not to be amused, but allowed the smile to cross his face as he turned to the now fully assembled group of personnel.

"Everybody here?" He called as Lt States stepped forward with John's vest and P90. John pulled both on and listened to the reports. Happy he looked up to where Woolsey stood at the balcony over looking the Gate Room. "We're good to go, be home in time for tea." He called.

Woolsey nodded and looked over his shoulder. "Dial the Gate."

--

The world was pretty enough, in a rural Tudor England kind of way. The buildings in the town were squat and too close together for John's liking, but the people were nice enough and the farm animals that were allowed to wander free had stopped trying to eat the grain sacks the team had brought with them for the meeting. All the worlds involved brought gifts for this host world for the negotiations and for each other, it was customary to share in times of need was how Teyla described it. He could understand that and they had enough grain left over from their last trade to share some. What they needed was more fresh fruit and veg and hopefully if this alliance of worlds paid out they would be able to find reliable trading partners.

A large cow like creature standing to John's left sighed heavily, releasing a smelly cloud of fermented grass over John. He turned to the creature, "Thank you for that." He muttered. The thing's large pink nose twitched at him and John looked up past the cow like wet nose, past the very un-cow-like scales that lined its face to the wide black eyes that regarded him thoughtfully. The thing began munching on its mouth full of grass again and John got the feeling it wasn't too impressed with him. Great he was getting issues from a scaled alien cow now.

The door behind him creaked open and he turned to see Teyla walking towards him. The light breeze caught her Athosian coat and it billowed out behind her. John looked back at the cow once more before he headed over to meet her, feeling the large black eyes following him. They met in the middle of the yard that surrounded the meeting hall.

"How's it going in there?" John asked, wondering where Torren was.

She smiled. "Well, I think."

"Torren enjoying himself?" John asked.

She smiled as she lifted her face towards the warm sun that shone down on them. "Indeed, Mapa was a very close friend of my father's and he is a most doting uncle for Torren."

Her expression changed to seriousness and he stood straighter slipping into work mode again.

"It appears there have been more cullings that we previously thought." She began. "Laster of Kraya reports that his people have been almost entirely wiped out."

John shifted his weight uncomfortably at the news. "They had the virus?"

"He says he had not heard of any new sickness, but his world is divided into several larger continents and he only knows of his lands."

John looked back at the cow that was now wandering off. "Anyone sick on this world?"

"No. I asked Mapa and he says there have been no reports of sickness from Michael's virus here."

"Beckett thinks it might get passed through the genetic line, so it might not be the last we see of these retaliation strikes from the Wraith." He replied turning back to her.

"Laster would like to speak to you." Teyla added.

"Me? Why?" John asked, desperately unwilling to be pulled into that meeting room. Teyla was great at the whole negotiations thing, he was not and especially not dealing with the man's pain and suffering from losing his people.

"I believe he needs more aid than these other worlds can offer."

"You represent Atlantis as well as the Athosians, why can't he speak to you?" John asked, still trying to find an excuse not to get involved in the meeting.

Teyla smiled knowing up at him. "They seem to accept I represent Atlantis as well; however I feel they would like to have someone from the city they could speak to."

"What there aren't enough of us here to prove you're with us?" John indicated the field to his right which was full of scientists all milling around the small Ancient ruins that sat beside the meeting hall.

"John." Teyla said with a light smile.

"Fine." John muttered. He tapped his ear piece. "Lt States?"

"Yes, Sir?" The young male voice came back over the radio immediately.

"Is the Gate still secure?" John asked, even knowing that it would be. They would have contacted him if not.

"Yes, Sir. All quiet here." Great; no excuse there.

"I'm heading in to the meeting hall. Let me know immediately if anything changes."

"Yes, Sir."

John looked over at the marine to his left who was the closest on sentry duty watching over the meeting hall and the scientists. They exchanged a nod and John walked back towards the hall with Teyla.

They stepped through the hall's doorway and a vague damp smell assaulted his nose as they walked through the lobby space. The main meeting hall was a round, high room, full of flickering candles and full voices. John's eyes immediately fell to the Genii, their uniforms drawing his attention out of reflex. They had changed the colour of the uniform slightly, which John was pleased about; being that it was less like the one Kolya used to wear. The female Genii negotiator turned and nodded to John politely before turning back to her discussion with another representative. Her two guards studied him more intently, but John saw no hostility in their eyes. Teyla's hand on his arm broke his study of the Genii and he turned to find her indicating another man.

"Colonel Sheppard may I introduce Laster of the Kraya world."

The man was half a foot shorter than John, though with the way his neck was pulled down into his shoulders it was difficult to tell. He looked thin and the clothes he wore suggested they were old and well worn. "It is a pleasure to meet you Colonel Sheppard. We have heard much of your exploits across the stars."

The praise made John even more uncomfortable. "Thanks." He muttered, before clearing his throat. "Teyla said you wanted to speak to me."

"Yes." Laster lifted his grey eyes up to John's and though the man appeared tired and weak his gaze was strong. "You may have heard that my world was recently devastated by a Wraith culling by three Hives." John tried not to twitch at that, three Hives working together? "Our population has been left greatly reduced and disorganised. We require medicines and perhaps some assistance in quelling some recent lootings of villages." It was typical behaviour, when leadership and order fell people grabbed what they could. "And in return we would like to offer use of some of our abandoned farmland."

That caught John's attention and he and Teyla shared a look. If they had lost so many of their population then there would be farmland freed up, and they would need people to help clear the land, plant and harvest. It could be a good deal, no wonder Teyla wanted him to hear this. John opened his mouth to respond when an almighty explosion shook the ground releasing dust down from the ceiling above them.

John reached out to steady Teyla as the ground rumbled and Laster stumbled against the wall. John let go of Teyla as she rushed away, no doubt to gather up Torren. John tapped his ear piece the same time as people began shouting over it.

"Colonel, we are under attack, repeat, under attack."

"Where are you?" John demanded as he strode out through the lobby, but he didn't need to hear the response for the hall's door stood open and through it he could hear screaming and another explosion almost knocked him from his feet. The first thought that ran through his mind was; the Genii, but he passed aside that thought and stepped cautiously from the doorway, his weapon raised.

"They are attacking from the field east of the meeting hall." Someone reported.

"Retreat back to the meeting hall." John shouted into his radio.

Weapons fire led him around the hall, people and farm animals running past him in a hurry to leg it as far away from the fighting as possible. The Ancient ruins were a mess, small fires littering pieces of stones, dirt, technology and even a few pieces of a body caught his eye. He pushed down the natural nausea he felt, as his eyes eventually found the main remains of only one fatality that he could see. Looked like a landmine or maybe someone threw in a hand grenade. By the ruins the scientists were wisely covered behind several carts of hay. Protecting them John's people were firing out at a group of people moving swiftly towards them across the fields. The enemy didn't appear to be put off by the bullets taking down their colleagues. Not good.

He tapped his radio again. "States; how's the Gate?"

"Still secure Sir. You need assistance?"

"I'll let you know, just keep that Gate secure." He ordered as he finally reached the huddled scientists. "Everyone alright?"

Hollings looked up at him her eyes wide, blood smeared over her right cheek. "We loss Terry." He must be the one in pieces among the ruins. John nodded. "Okay, I need the rest of you to head back to the meeting hall while we cover you. Don't go inside, just wait by the entrance. Go." He shoved the closest into moving. They obeyed, which he was thankful of. He wished Rodney was here, as least he was a scientist who could shoot a weapon well enough now, well, not that well, but at least he followed John's orders now.

"Sir, they're still coming and there's more approaching now from the south."

"We're going to pull back." John shouted, "We need to keep a perimeter between them and the meeting hall."

"Yes, Sir." The two marines closest chimed together.

However another explosion echoed from their right. John turned towards the sound, seeing the high plume of dirt and fire spat up from the explosion from the far side of the Tudor town. Uh oh. People began to run out from the town towards the hall, all screaming and terrified. Things were about to get really out of hand.

"States?" John shouted into his radio. "I need you to send two of your people up towards us, there's a whole hell of a lot of terrified locals coming your way. Let them go through the gate, but keep them as ordered and as calm as possible."

"Yes, Sir." Came the reply. "Gate is still secure."

"Why haven't they attacked the Gate?" The closest marine asked him between firing.

It was a good question. John thought it over as he watched the advancing men who were carrying actual pitchforks as well as blades, torches and bottles in their hands. Bottles?

He watched in horror as one set a bottle's opening to the torch of the man next to him, then reached back and launched the bottle towards them.

"Fall back!" John shouted as he began to run backwards firing though his eyes were locked onto the high arc of the bottle as it flew towards them. The bottle hit the hay cart just late enough that the four of them had pulled back in time and then whatever else was in that bottle exploded, the concussion wave knocking him off his feet onto his back forcing away his breath and dazing him for a moment. Behind him he heard above the screams more weapons fire, and looked up to see the two Genii firing at the approaching men.

A hand fell on John's shoulder pulling him out of the daze he had been in and he looked up at Teyla and realised the screaming was from Torren. Panic, completely unrelated to the pure military position they were in reared up; Teyla and Torren were both here and in serious danger. He was up on his knees and then to his feet in quick time, his head clearing. rest of the team were up as well, all okay. The roaring fire from the explosion was acting as a barrier which was buying them some time from the enemy's advancement.

John turned to see all the representatives standing out side the hall, all pale and fearful. Behind them crowded some of the locals, too stunned at what they had seen to follow the rest that were running away down the road towards the Gate. John realised then what was happening; they were being herded out of the town to the Gate. But, he didn't have the manpower or time to stop it. Damn, if he at least had a Jumper….

"We need to get the representatives to safety." Teyla was saying to him as she tried to comfort Torren's crying.

He nodded, reaching up with his slightly soot covered hand to stroke Torren's back. "They're pushing us back to the Gate."

She looked over her shoulder at the road full of fleeing people and then back towards the enemy approaching from at least two sides. "Maybe we should let them." She replied. She had realised the same; they didn't have time or resources to stop this.

"Let's get them out of here, even if it's to Atlantis, then we can come back with greater force." John said as he turned to the crowd. "Everyone to the Gate!" Wide eyes stared at him, rather like the cows, all of which had quickly vacated the town. "Now!" He shouted. That was what they had needed and the rush was on, everyone running for the road. John hated to start a stampede, but as another Tudor house went up in sudden explosive flames, he didn't think he had much choice.

--

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

--

Teyla did her best to calm everyone around her, steadily guiding them, gently ordering them to run faster, to watch where they were stepping and to above all stop looking over their shoulders in panic. All this she tried desperately to do whilst Torren struggled and cried in her arms. She held him tightly to her, focusing on keeping everyone as calm as possible, which was all the more important so she would not loose it herself. She had been in such situations before and had handled them, but this time her son was in it all with her. That changed everything and though she tried to deny it, she could feel the panic in her belly. She looked down at Torren's little tear streaked face and spoke softly to him, stroking his hair and held him tighter, trying to convey to him that he was alright. But, of course he was wiser than that; he could feel her fear no doubt, his eyes were studying hers wildly, his hands clutching at her. The noise around him must have been deafening as well; everyone was shouting, some crying and screaming wildly.

The wind had caught up the fires from the town and had begun to spread the flames into the trees. Behind her Teyla could see the smoke forming around those that protected their backs as they ran for the Gate. Her eyes fell to John's back, watched him in the distance in a firing stance, the P90 tight to his shoulder as he and the marine next to him fired into the smoke. Part of her desperately wanted to run to help; it was her nature to assist, to fight alongside them. She felt bereft without a weapon in such a situation, though the weight of her knife against her calf was slightly satisfying. Yet, she knew her duty here was to protect her son and to get everyone moving as calmly and as swiftly to the Gate as possible. She was helping, but she hated leaving the others behind her.

Someone stumbled in front of her and she caught herself before she tripped over the fallen woman. Teyla reached down and helped her up as gently and as quickly as possible. She was an aging woman, who was out of breath and tired. The old gentle eyes reminded Teyla of Charin in that moment. Teyla helped the woman along, now weighted down even further with child, bags and the woman.

The firing behind her stopped and she struggled to look over her shoulder and saw John and the team moving quickly towards them, weapons still raised.

"What is happening?" She called when she judged John close enough to hear her.

"They've stopped advancing." He called to her.

The people in front of her suddenly stopped and she realised they had reached the back of the queue for the Gate. People were jostling each other, all trying to get closer to the Gate, though it was still too far to see through the trees.

"Colonel Sheppard, we have a serious problem." Lt States shouted over the radio. Fear made Teyla cold for a moment. They had been tunnelled here by their attackers, what if the trap was about to be sprung? She pulled Torren tighter to her.

John stepped up behind her, his presence calming her somewhat and his voice was steady over the radio. "What is it?"

"We couldn't get a lock on the address these people usually evac to." The Lt started.

Teyla looked up at John and saw in his expression what she was thinking; these attackers had done so on purpose. "Then dial Atlantis, we'll take them all there." John ordered.

"That's the problem, Sir. We can't get a lock on Atlantis either."

Teyla felt her face pale as she watched John's shocked expression. "What?"

"We've tried a dozen times, it won't lock." States reported, behind him she could hear agitated voices. These people were on the verge of loosing themselves to full on panic.

"Shit." John spat out. "I'm on my way." He added. He indicated to the marines to hold their six and then he began to push along the edge of the crowd. Not about to be left behind, Teyla left the older woman under a marine's care, hitched Torren up further up her hip and followed John. He moved swiftly along the crowd's edge, ducking under overhanging tree branches and stepping over fallen logs. Teyla followed slightly slower with Torren and the bags' weight, but soon they emerged into the open space around the Gate which was full to bursting with frightened people. As John began to push through the people the Gate activated and relief washed through Teyla. The people around her began to push forward, but up ahead someone was shouting.

"No one go through, the address is not safe!"

"States, report!" John barked, managing to get everyone's attention around him, parting a path for them to the front.

The Lieutenant looked round from where he was stood in front of the Gate, arms up preventing people from walking through the Gate. "Sir." He said with clear relief.

"We got a lock?" John asked as they arrived beside the dialling device, which had its front panel open and three scientists around it.

The Gate shut down behind States and there was a roar of angry cries from the crowd. States walked back to join them at the DHD. "We began to randomly try other addresses, this is the first lock we got."

"Why could we not go through?" Teyla asked.

"It's a barren world. That planet by the gaseous giant we found last month."

"Why'd we get a lock there and not Atlantis or the others?" John demanded, mostly to the scientists on their knees in the dirt at the base of dialling device.

One stood up with a tablet in her hand. "We're not sure, but its only one solar system away from here, relatively speaking its just next door in the gate system."

Teyla looked at the map the woman showed them.

"My world is close as well." A voice said from Teyla's right. She looked round at Laster who was standing amongst the other representatives beside the DHD.

"Is there anywhere else round here that we know?" John asked the scientist, who shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. So John turned to Laster. "Let's try it then. Maybe we can get a lock on Atlantis from there."

Laster made his way carefully through the other representatives to the DHD and began to press in the symbols for his world. Teyla stood back to give him room and wondered what state his world was going to be in if they could reach there. The man was obviously scarred from what had happened to his world. The symbols on the Gate lit up and with a burst the Gate activated. A cheer went up from the small crowd around the DHD.

"Can we take all these people through to your world?" John asked Laster.

Laster nodded. "You are welcome there, though there will be no official greeting."

"As long as there's no one trying to kill us there, it's all good." John replied before he indicated to States that he and another should go through with Laster.

Teyla pulled Torren up further in her arms again, realising he had stopped crying somewhere along the way. He looked up at her, one of his hands tucked against his mouth, sucking on his fingers. She pressed a kiss to his forehead as the report came over the radio that it was safe on the other side. As the people were guided forward, the rest began to push at her back, so she stepped aside ready to help navigate them along again, but she felt a hand on her back. She looked up to see John looking down at her with a frown.

"Go through." He ordered, his tone insistent, but gentle. She opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off with, "Take Torren through." She shut her mouth, realising that he was right and besides she could help with those arriving on the other side. She nodded seeing a look of relief pass over John's face and she moved away with the crowd. The event horizon was all but obscured by the people in front of her as she approached it. Just before she stepped through she looked over her shoulder worried about leaving her people behind and found John's eyes on her watching her leave. She smiled at him and walked on through.

--

The wormhole spat her out into another crowd of people, but the atmosphere had immediately changed. Everyone was calmer and began to spread out around the Gate. Teyla looked around and saw the DHD through a gap in the crowd, seeing that most of the Atlantis personnel were gathered there, except those guiding the people away from the Gate to allow others through. Several scientists had the panel open on the DHD again, clipping their computers to the crystal trays and talking in Rodney's technical language. She missed Rodney abruptly, wishing he was here to help them.

Placing down the baby bags she exchanged Torren into her other arm with relief and she finally took a breath. As she did she looked around at the growing mass of people and realised idly that there were not as many as she had originally thought, perhaps only a hundred at the most. Out behind the group she saw the hills of Kraya, the grey soil made all the more depressing by their situation. As the crowd parted slightly she was able to see the fields beyond them and she drew in a startled breath. The fields that she had seen so frequently as a child full of flowers, towering grains and lustrous vegetables was burnt to a crisp. A large crater sat in the middle; they had been blasted from space. In the distance where once there had been a village she saw only blackened remains. Flashes of Old Athos flickered to mind and she had to work to ignore them and the ache in her heart at the memories it evoked.

Torren shifted in her arms and she pulled herself back to the present. Torren grumbled unhappily and she whispered calmly to him, working to calm herself so he would understand and feel that he was safe now. The Gate shut down then and she looked up to see John and the last of their people had come through the Gate. His face was grim, but she could see his relief. His eyes met hers and then moved down to Torren, assessing them both. She nodded to him as he reached them and together they turned to the scientists.

"Let's try Atlantis." John ordered.

Hollings nodded and reached out carefully selecting the correct symbols on the device. Everyone watched her quietly, even the crowd behind them seemed to quieten. The symbols pressed Hollings placed her hands over the main button at the centre and pressed down heavily. Nothing happened.

"Crap." Someone uttered from her side and she realised it had been John. She could tell from his tone that he had been expecting this. "Try it again."

Three more tries later and still nothing. So, they tried local gates again, but contacted nothing but the gaseous planet again and they didn't want to try where they had just come from.

"What's wrong with it?" John demanded.

"We're not sure." One scientist replied nervously, obviously John intimidating him greatly. Teyla found it strange to think of anyone fearing John unless he was purposefully trying to scare someone; to her he was always kind and considerate.

"We're not really trained for this, Sir." Hollings added. "None of us have much experience with DHDs. I work on Ancient display systems, Mutch here on the crystals themselves. We can work off the schematics in the tablets but there's nothing obvious that we can see that's wrong."

"Anyone have any experience with DHDs?" John called out to the personnel around them. Everyone shook their head. "Damn it." He took a deep breath. "Keep trying, see what you can do." They nodded and heads dropped back to the tablets and the open panel. "Wish McKay was here." John muttered.

Teyla smiled up at him and nodded. "We need to settle these people somewhere, some will have minor injuries and they need somewhere to rest." John nodded, looking around them at all the eyes watching them.

Laster stepped closer from where he had been watching them. "Night fall will not be long. My village is a short enough walk from here. There are not many of us left there so there are many empty huts we could settle you all in for the night." Teyla considered the man, and their situation. She looked up at John and they nodded at each other.

John turned to Lt States. "You okay to stay guard over these guys while they work?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Okay, Laster. Take us to your village." John asked.

Laster smiled lightly for the first time and he bowed to them. "It would be an honour. Please follow me."

--

John emerged into the damp air the next morning. It had not been a good night. It had taken hours to get everyone settled and see to all the injuries. They had no doctor with them, but most of his people had first aid training so they were all mucking in most of the night.

Kraya turned out to be a depressing world with grey soil, grey huts and an even greyer sky this morning. The village had once been a thriving place by all the evidence. There had to be over fifty huts of varying sizes that were sturdy enough and had kept out the damp night air. There had been only three families left from the Wraith attack by what he could tell. To the right of the road to the village there had been a massive burnt crater which had obliterated what must have been a massive field of crops. The other side of which he had seen the blackened remains of another village, now completely gone.

This village was further away from the fields and sat surrounded on three sides by a dark forest and John wondered if it had been that which had saved it. From above it probably looked obscured by the trees, whilst the fields and barns had stood out clearly. Laster had told him in vivid detail how they had been bombarded from ships overhead at first, and then the darts had attacked. Though there was a pile of broken huts to one side, most of the structures of this village had been left intact, unlike its human occupants. People tended to run from their tiny stick homes when Wraith were attacking and Laster said everyone had fled into the forest and the Wraith had followed on foot. Three families had survived by being the best concealed, or perhaps from being the deepest in the forest. Either way the village had been left relatively intact, but the eyes of these survivors were the same here as they were on Earth. They were still in shock, angry and mourning their lost. They had appeared shocked to see so many visitors entering their empty village last night, but he had also seen the sparkle of pleasure as well, no doubt from having people around them once again.

John pulled his vest into place as he walked towards the central firepit that had become their HQ as of last night. The village, that was now their camp site, was comprised of a massive semi circle of huts, one end of which were storage huts. In the centre of the semi-circle there were set camp fires, with benches ringing around them, and stands for food to cook over the large firepits. He arrived at the main fireside to find Teyla already up, with Torren in her arms who was looking happy enough now, though quieter than usual. Some of the representatives were around the large fire, Laster and two of the marines. Everyone nodded to him as he arrived and someone passed a mug of coffee to him. He smiled at the marine with relief and sipped at the brew. Good.

He sat and took in the caffeine as the quiet chatter went on around him. Teyla leant closer, Torren's feet touching John's elbow as she did. He looked at her and saw the dark circles under her eyes and guessed he had the same.

"Did you get any sleep?" She asked with a light smile on her lips.

He shook his head. "Maybe a few hours. Torren sleep okay?" His eyes dropped to the quiet boy and the little dark eyes looking up at him worriedly. The kid was way too young to understand what was going on, but he knew enough to understand that something was very wrong. John reached out and caught one of Torren's feet.

"Yes, but he woke very early." She replied.

"Hey, what were you doing up so early?" John asked Torren whose eyes dropped to where John held his foot and then back up to John's eyes. "You wake your mom up nice and early? Want to explore a new world huh?" John kept his tone light and playful, knowing Torren would respond to that more than the words he couldn't yet understand.

Torren smiled then and John smiled back, feeling suddenly better himself. He looked up at Teyla and caught her rolling her shoulders as if to relieve an ache. She had been holding Torren all of yesterday and John had wanted to relieve her of Torren's weight following the attack but he had been too busy guiding people, issuing orders and explaining to everyone that they were doing the best they could to get them home. He reached out now.

"You want me to take him for a bit?" He offered, his hands already around Torren, making it clear she could let him go. She looked at him and smiled, slowly releasing her son. He guessed though tired from carrying him yesterday and last night having probably spent last night curled up with her son on the basic beds in one of the empty huts, she was still reluctant to let go of her son. Torren smiled again as John lifted him up and then laid him back down over his lap, his feet against John's stomach. Torren immediately began tapping them against John, another game they liked to play. John caught hold of the wriggling booted feet and danced them around as he rocked the kid with his legs, Torren giggling. Teyla presented a toy from her pocket, which Torren managed to grasp hold of first time and he brought it up to his mouth.

John realised then that Teyla had been carrying both of those baby bags all of yesterday and he cursed himself for having not taken at least one off her, but then he had been too busy worrying about her and everyone else to notice. But, then at least that meant she had pretty much all of Torren's things with her; toys, clothes and all the other paraphernalia that came with caring for babies. So Torren had all he needed and Teyla had a couple of changes of clothes from her trip, but the rest of them had only what they were wearing. And no food.

He looked up from playing with Torren seeking out his people. They appeared to have been waiting for his attention as they turned to him. "What's our status?" He asked.

Lt States sat forward, his hands around his own metallic coffee mug. "We've had no luck with the DHD. The representatives have all tried their addresses and a couple of others they could think of; nothing works. Except those two addresses we know of; the gaseous giant planet and where we came from."

"Both local planets." John clarified.

"Yep. We tried the other planets that are kind of close, but again nothing. It's like the DHD won't recognise anything outside this local area."

"Could the Wraith have done this when they attacked Kraya?" Teyla asked.

The two lead scientists; Mutch and Hollings shifted in their seats, looking at each other for support. "We don't know." Hollings replied. "We know of only one instance when this kind of thing has happened before with a gate system, but we don't think it applies here."

"When?" John asked.

"The time loop incident in the SGC. They could only contact a select local number of Gates that the time loop device had linked to, creating an isolated group of Gates. But, we've not experienced anything like that." Hollings added.

"Would we know though if we were in a time loop?" Mutch asked.

"Yesterday is not the kind of day I'm looking to repeat." John commented dryly.

"I don't think we're in a time loop, Sir. What concerns us the most is that it wasn't just that first DHD that had the problem but this planet's one as well. That's two unrelated DHDs. It maybe that the DHD dialling program has been altered, we've seen that before."

"Can we fix it?" John asked, already guessing at the answer and once again wishing silently that McKay was here.

Hollings and Mutch exchanged a pained look. "We don't know how to Sir. We can try, but we're worried if we tinker around with it, we might make the situation worse."

"Okay. So you guys need to keep looking at the thing, do as much as you feel comfortable with without compromising the limited range the DHD has already. Atlantis and all the representatives' worlds will realise something is up and try to find us."

"They won't know where we are." States added.

Torren's feet began to tap against John's stomach again. "We need to leave them a message somehow, back on the meeting planet."

"Can we risk going back there?" Teyla asked from his left. "If those people who forced us out are still there, they will expect retaliation from us. They will have the Gate heavily guarded; no one will make it through alive."

"And I doubt we could just toss through a message. Somehow I don't feel they would be kind enough to pass it on to Woolsey for us." States added.

"Besides we don't know if Atlantis will be able to get a lock on that world's Gate." Hollings added.

John swore under his breath; why did things have to be so complicated. "Well, if they can't they'll send the Daedalus to look for us."

"The Daedalus is currently on its way back from Earth, two weeks away at best. Even if they go straight to that planet, how are they going to find us?" Mutch asked.

John could tell the guy was a kill joy, but he had a fair point. "What we need is a signal of some kind. The kind that will bring our people here, but not draw the Wraith or anyone else unpleasant here." He muttered as he gently tapped Torren's boots together, making the kid giggle again. John looked at the scientists. "Any ideas?"

They sat quietly thinking, but eventually shook their heads.

Someone cleared their throat and they looked round. A balding large man leant forward smiling as he did. "If I may…?" John recognised him then as Mapa, Teyla's father's friend. He was a large man, with an obviously hairy chest that was visible over the top of the collar of his shirt. John tried not to stare at it. The man smiled at John, his eyes dropping to Torren on his lap. In that instance John felt slightly embarrassed at his ease with Torren, playing with him whilst conducting a meeting. But, Mapa just smiled happily at John.

"If I may add that once your people become aware of the fact that you are all missing, will they not also contact the worlds of the other representatives? At least to question them about the meeting, and then upon hearing that we have all disappeared they will become most suspicious."

John nodded at the guy catching where he was going. "And we're on Laster's world, who was one of the representatives, so they will try to contact here at some point."

"Even if it is by the Daedalus." Teyla added.

The atmosphere around the camp changed them; suddenly there was hope on the horizon and the relief was felt by all. John nodded at Mapa, liking the guy.

"Okay, so it's just a matter of time. We need to keep people at the gate all day, every day in case they manage to dial in and we can keep trying to dial out. I'll draw up a rota."

Mapa leant forward again. "There are many of us who would like to help with that and several others from the camp have volunteered themselves to help out as needed." Other representatives nodded around the fire.

"Great, okay. I'll make sure that there is at least one of my people in each group, so they know how to answer any incoming call from Atltantis via the Gate or from the Daedalus." His eyes drifted back to Laster. "You mind if we hang around here for a few weeks?"

Laster looked rather shell-shocked from it all, but he blinked and nodded. "The others are quite pleased to have company again."

John's mind began to whirl, planning all that they would need to wait this out. "The problems we face then are; food, water and power for the radios and tablets."

"There is a well at the back of the huts which empties into a small pool from which we collect our drinking and washing water." Laster indicated a direction towards some steep hills. "and there are the fields of food that were not all harvested before the culling. We had not the time or need to bring it all in. Most of it should still be edible and we hunt the game in the forest for meat."

John nodded. Good. This was looking doable. "What about power?" John asked Mutch and Hollings.

"We could use the DHD's power crystal to create a low current that we could use to recharge our equipment. It shouldn't deplete the crystal." Mutch replied, and John remembered that he was somewhat of an expert in the crystal technology. "We might not be able to charge up much in one go and it would probably take time, but we could have power to charge all our radios and computers."

"Okay, so we will have only three radios on at one time; one at the Gate, one of us in the village and another for when we go out to the fields, or forest for food. The others will be kept switched off to conserve power and charge up."

"There is one possible problem." Laster uttered at that point and John just about stopped himself from sighing; there had to be something. All eyes turned to Laster. "The raiding parties I spoke to you about yesterday. They will no doubt have already heard that you are here and they will know you have usual technology with you. They have struck with deadly force at other villages recently and ours has only gone untouched because there was nothing left of worth to steal. However, now you are all here…"

"Okay, so we need sentries as well around the village." John added. "I'll add that to the rota."

"We also need to question all the people we brought with us; some of them may have skills we can utilise." Teyla added.

"They will need to feel that they are safe for now and that they can work along with you all." Mapa added.

"Okay." John added. He looked at Mapa. "Would you be a spokesperson for us, talk to your people?"

Mapa nodded politely. "Of course, I would be honoured."

"Right, any other problems we need to address?" John asked everyone as a whole. Torren chose that point to squeal with delight at who knew what. John looked down in alarm to the giggles and everyone laughed.

"You have something to add?" John asked the boy, who reached out and grasped his own feet as he smiled up at John. Mmm, babysitters might also need to be added to the agenda John thought. He was going to need Teyla in the rota, though obviously not on night duty.

--

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

--

Over the next two days the camp was a flurry of activity. People choosing huts to live in, what chores they could do. It took Teyla and Mapa that long to make their way around the entire group, speaking to everyone, learning names, skills and their needs. For Teyla it was highly enjoyable as she spent all the time with Mapa, which brought back fond memories from her childhood when he had so often visited her and her father. She also brought Torren with them, though occasionally John took him when he was free, which wasn't that often. John could be spied on occasion through the camp running from one job to the next, drawing out a defensive perimeter around the camp, stationing people with the right skills there and at the Gate. The water pool had been tested and found save to drink, though two scientists had rigged up a filter system of some kind at the well, so the water was now even cleaner than before. A lot of time was spent at the Gate and DHD, but nothing new had been discovered and the gate still sat silent.

However after the two days were complete, Teyla now had a long clear list of the skills they had in the camp and they were many. Which also meant the pressure was off the Atlantis personnel to handle everything. Among the large group they had many farmers, most of whom could fight and offered to be sentries, there were also two blacksmiths who could make tools and weapons if required, and there were many who could cook and many seamstresses. The last group had already taken it upon themselves to organise repairing people's clothes and had started up on some new clothes, though they would need new fabric to do so. Laster had suggested a trading trip to the next village to collect fabrics and trade for some more food. John had agreed and he would be leaving with two other Atlantis people to accompany the trading mission through the forest tomorrow. Once again Teyla wanted to accompany him knowing her skills in trading negotiations would be helpful and she could help defend the trading carts, but as yet there was little childcare other than Mapa and John whom she trusted with caring for Torren.

John had placed her on the sentry duty rota at her insistence, and he had organised it so either he or Mapa would be free to care for Torren. However, there was a budding nursery in the camp. Quite a few children had come with them, so there was enough of a need for care and entertainment for them throughout the day. Several teachers and well established mothers cared for the group whilst the parents did other duties in the camp, and Teyla was considering leaving Torren with them for short periods, but was still cautious.

"He is a beautiful boy, Teyla." Mapa said from her side, bringing her out of her deep thoughts as they wandered back towards the main fire pit. She looked round at Torren fast asleep in Mapa's arms.

"He is indeed." She replied.

They walked on in silence, but she could tell Mapa had something on his mind. "I heard that Kanaan is living back with the Athosians?"

She idly kicked a small stone out of her path as they walked through the rough grounded village of huts, through what must have once been a market space, that was now empty save for the remains of the stands; perhaps they could use it for something useful. "Yes, he stays on Atlantis frequently to care for Torren while I am off world." She felt oddly worried at what Mapa thought about the situation. Through her life she always associated him with her father, seeing them in equal light of wisdom and courage. If Mapa did not approve of her choices, she wondered what her father would have said.

"I will admit I was pleased to hear that you and he were together. I remember you two when you were younger. You would so often take charge of all your friends and lead them into the edges of the forest pretending to be hunting Wraith." Teyla smiled self consciously at the story and the amusement in Mapa's tone. "And I see that not much has really changed, has it?" She looked at his smile and shook her head. "No, you are still the same strong headed, yet calm child I remember and who you father loved so dearly." Tears were in Teyla's eyes so quickly it was shocking and she had to look away to blink them back.

Whether Mapa noticed or not, he kept speaking. "Yes, I remember you and Kanaan and I remember when you grew older how he used to look at you. Yes, I was pleased when I heard, yet, at the same time I was surprised."

Teyla looked round at that. "You were?"

"Yes. Charin and I used to tease your father that you would one day leave Athos. We both felt that you were born for more than an average life on Athos. As wonderful a leader as you became, I was not surprised to learn of your involvement with the people in the city of the Ancestors. And I knew that Charin and I had been right about you."

Teyla looked up into his kind aging eyes and his approval for her and her choices made her heart warm.

"Yet, after that choice I was surprised to hear that you had chosen Kanaan as your mate." Mapa added. "I had expected you to find…another type of man." There was something in his tone that made her look round at him suspiciously.

"What type of man?" She worked to keep her face schooled into a neutral expression, not wishing to give away any of her inner thoughts on the matter, even to him.

Mapa moved off the path they had been following for a moment and headed towards some logs that had been shaped at the top into sitting spaces at the edge of the large former market place. He sat down with a sigh of relief and Teyla worried for a moment about him.

"Would you like me to take Torren for a while?" Teyla asked reaching for Torren, not wishing Mapa to be tired by his weight.

Mapa brushed her hands aside with amusement. "No, I will happily hold him for as long as I can. And I recommend you do as well, it will not be too long until he will be wriggling to get away from hugs and kisses, looking to rush out into the world to explore." Teyla smiled at the image. "No, come sit by me, Teyla." He patted the space beside him on the bench and she suspected he had paused in their travels not out of tiredness, but to speak frankly about what was obviously on his mind.

She gave him a look as she sat down. He laughed. "Your mother used to have that look. Oh, how she used to battle with your father some days." Teyla was instantly engrossed. Her mother had died when she was very young and she had only a few clear memories of her. "Your father loved her desperately, Teyla and when she had been taken… had it not been for you I believe he would have wished to follow her to the Ancestors."

Saddened by the thought of that she remembered her own childhood understanding of her father's obvious grief, though he had kept it controlled and contained. But, she had seen him one night crying quietly outside the tent as he gazed up at the stars. At even such a young age she had understood his need for privacy and had left him to his grief alone. He had spoken to her all the time of her mother as she grew up, but they had been stories layered with his love and with beautiful hindsight. It was interesting to hear of them from another. "Would you tell me about them?" She asked softly.

Mapa smiled as if he had been waiting for the question. "They were a glorious pair, so beautiful and so strong willed, which of course explains your stubbornness." He nudged her with his elbow and she smiled. "I told them that frequently when you were difficult."

"I was never difficult." Teyla found her self protesting.

"Please, you were a handful when you were young, before your mother was taken. You used to run off into the forest and it used to scare them so. Running off to that ancient cave you loved. They would tell you off, but you just nodded along agreeing with them, clearly planning to go back again. Even when they hadn't known you had run off there again to play you would return later with leaves and dirt in your red braids and your mother would try not to laugh at you. You would swear you had only been in the camp all day."

Teyla smiled at her childhood antics. She remembered the cave obviously, but not being told off. Obviously she had blocked that, or possibly hadn't listened. For her most of her memories went back to after her mother had died; everything had changed.

"Yes, before your mother was taken you used to be a right handful, running into the forest and dragging little Kanaan with you and those other friends you had found. He used to follow you willingly, perhaps even then at that age wanting to please you." Teyla felt the light blush on her cheeks. It appeared everyone had seen the connection between her and Kanaan. "But, you just kept on running out there to explore, to learn and to lead your little group with you. Not really seeing what he felt for you." He looked over at her. "Again, I ask what has really changed in that regard, hmm?"

She frowned at him and his sparkling eyes. "Well, I did see that as Kanaan and I did end up as a couple. For a while at least."

"Maybe I am not speaking about Kanaan any longer." Mapa replied, his eyes still sparkling with mischief. She frowned at him and looked away down at Torren.

"Are you unhappy that Kanaan and I have not remained together?" She asked. "Do you think my father would have been?"

Mapa's amusement disappeared as he nudged her with his elbow again, and she looked up at his face. "Teyla Emmagan, your father and mother loved you with all of their hearts and believe me; there is nothing you could do to change that fact."

She felt the wetness in her eyes again, but this time she did not try to hide the emotion from him. He smiled back and she saw some tears in the corners of his old wrinkled eyes as well. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Anytime. I only ask that in future, that I might be able to visit with you more. I would love to watch Torren grow. Watch Tagan and Torren's child and grandchild live in freedom."

They both looked down at the sleeping Torren. Mapa reached up with his free hand and stroked his fingers lightly over the dark baby hair. "No, I am not surprised you and Kanaan were together and I am equally not surprised you separated. He used to follow you and love you, but you were meant to walk alongside someone, not follow them or have them follow you." He looked up at her, his eyes mischievous again. "That was what your mother and father were like. They challenged each other and they loved each other completely." He looked at her with challenging eyes. "Do you love Kanaan like that?"

Teyla stared at the dark knowing eyes. "No." She whispered honestly, perhaps for the very first time admitting to someone else what her feelings truly were.

Mapa nodded, they he stared at her again. "Is there someone you love like that?"

His gaze drew her in and she realised then that he knew what she had thought she had hidden. She broke their eye contact and looked away.

"I am sorry, it is not may place to pry so." Mapa said quietly. "Forgive me."

She looked back at him, feeling so open and apparent to him, as if he could read her very thoughts. "Of course I forgive you. Besides, I think you as family, Mapa. Family can always be nosy."

Mapa laughed at that. "Nosy? Is that an Earth term?" She nodded. "I like it." He looked down as Torren shifted in his arms before he looked back at her. "I like the people from Earth." His eyes delivered the rest of his meaning and she had to look away with a blush again. How was it that he could read her so?

"That is what family do, Teyla. We are nosy." He laughed again as they stood up to leave.

--

John awoke abruptly to the sound of baby crying. He whipped the thin blanket off himself and leapt up as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. He paused, orientating himself and his mind cleared enough to realise that there was no danger. The crying slowed and he could hear Teyla murmuring to Torren in the next room, calming the tears and then they stopped completely. John let out a breath and only then realised he was standing with his sidearm in his hand ready for action. God, he was so on edge. Ever since the attack at the meeting hall his nerves were shot. He had spent most of his time these past days working hard at the rotas, the perimeter and overseeing all the scientists and their work, working twice as long as he expected everyone else to all because he was on edge. He wasn't even really sure what was wrong. Sure being attacked off world and then forced to a planet you didn't know with a load of refugees would put anyone on their nerves, but let's face it; this was hardly the first time he had been involved in something like this. In fact things were hardly that bad; most of them got out alive, especially that Teyla and Torren were safe was important, and they only had to wait for help. Until then there was ample food, water and there were plenty of people willing to help protect the village. Why then was he so edgy that he found it so difficult to fall asleep and when he did it was full of distressing dreams that left him even more nervous and shifty when he woke.

Calming himself he laid the sidearm back down beside his bed. Wow, he hadn't even realised he was that quick on the draw any more. He walked over to the basin of cold water that sat near the end of his bed and splashed it over his face. As he wiped his face dry he found himself listening to next door for Torren. When they had all chosen huts to sleep in, somehow he and Teyla ended up together. He didn't remember discussing it with her, or her saying something to him, it just happened. The huts were sectioned into separate rooms under one roof, obviously originally designed for family groups to sleep near each other. Only a thin wicker woven wall separated his small space from hers. He had chosen the smaller of the two rooms for himself, leaving her to have the larger space for her and Torren. Each room had a front door to the outside and there was a dividing door between his and her room.

He liked that they were close, especially with the edginess lingering. Like now, though he was nervous for them he could see the candle light through the woven wall and hear the creaking as Teyla sat down on the wicker type chair. He wanted to ask if everything was alright, but then babies cried in the night; that was nothing new. Torren probably needed a nappy change, a feed or perhaps just a cuddle from his mom. John had spent most of the two previous nights out in the camp or on duty and had missed Torren's night waking. Tonight though, John had put himself out of the night rota acknowledging to him self that he needed to rest, especially with the trading trip tomorrow.

He edged towards the wall through which the candle light flickered from her room. He was sure she was okay, she would call if she needed anything, but some part of him still needed to be sure. About to call out to her through the thin wall he stepped up close to the wall and suddenly he could see through a slight gap in the weaving of the wall. It was tiny, but up close he could see through it. Telling himself he was only checking she was alive and well he stepped even closer and peered in. She was sat in the wicker chair as he had suspected and warm relief passed through him. She was okay. He was about to turn away when she flicked her hair from her shoulder revealing her bare skin. He froze, seeing her bared neck and shoulder and he realised she was nursing Torren. He told himself to step back to not look any longer, but she sat further back in the chair, the wicker creaking again. Torren's head came into view and the swell of her breast against him. John drew in a breath at the glorious sight of her; sitting in the candlelight, her hair over one shoulder, the other bared and her breasts swollen for her son. Heat flushed through him in an instant and he made himself stand away from the wall, his eyes still locked on the image. It drew more distant until he was far enough away for the space between the wood to disappear and he could no longer see her. However, the image lingered in his head. She was so beautiful. And the longing he kept so well contained stirred.

His mouth dry he walked further away from the wall that divided them. He felt bad for having seen her, for witnessing her without her permission and more so as his erection pushed against the front of his boxers. God, when had this become so intense for him? Maybe he should speak to her about it. But, then it was complicated wasn't it? She was always guarded on her returns from visiting Kanaan, more so this time than before. What if they were together again? What if she went there to sleep with him? The thought actually made his boxers even tighter; the thought of her as a sexual being and not just as his friend was too much. His eyes lifted to the wall again the temptation to walk back to look at her one more time so strong he almost gave in to it.

No, she was a mother now; she had enough to worry about, than having to deal with his misplaced feelings. Especially with the latest addition to their lives; being stranded on this world. Was she missing Kanaan? She visited him almost every week with their son. How could John compare to a man like that; one of her people, the father of her child, a calm kind man by all accounts. But, then when Kanaan had left Atlantis she had implied they had broken up as more than just moving to different places to live. Surely if Kanaan loved her he would stay with her always? God, John could barely sleep worrying about them, what must Kanaan be going through worrying about them?

With a deep breath he walked back to his bed and slid in between the bare cloth sheets. The coolness of the bedding helped cool his body and along with the confusing thoughts his boxers were once again fitting more comfortably.

The candlelight flickered through the tiny gaps in the wall between him and Teyla and he fancied he could hear her breathing. That it was her breath that stirred the candle's flame. He shifted in place trying to relax, telling himself everything was alright.

He considered that his protectiveness and worry for her could easily be satisfied if he could sleep in the same room as her. Perhaps in the same bed? The thought felt shocking of him to think, yet thrilling. What would she do if he made a move? She and Kanaan had been apart for two months now, was that long enough to leave a respectable amount of time for him to say something to her?

He turned onto his side to face the wall and for the first time really considered making a move. He had ignored what he felt in the past and look where it had gotten him. Not that he would ever wish Torren away, yet he still had found himself wondering if he had said something before Kanaan…. But then it had taken Kanaan for him to realise how deep his feelings for Teyla ran. Thing was though, that he wasn't entirely sure she was all that interested in him. She gently flirted with him frequently and he felt her appreciative eyes on him sometimes, but women did that to him. He had grown up being liked by girls and even by older women when he was in his teens. Now older, he knew he was appealing to women physically, but there was a difference between being attracted to someone and wanting to go out with them in his opinion. What he wanted with Teyla wasn't a brief fling, no he wanted it all from her, he realised. With a frustrated groan he rolled back onto his back and covered his eyes with his forearm, shutting out the candlelight. He was so whipped and she probably wasn't even interested in him. What if he ruined their friendship by asking her out? She was the best female friend he had ever had, perhaps the closest friend he had ever shared anything with, but was that because he fancied her rotten that he had let his guard down with her so often? What if their friendship was a sham in that respect?

He dropped his arm and blinked into the darkness he hadn't expected; she had put out the candles. He turned towards the wall in the darkness and heard the creaks as she shifted her weight on her bed and he imagined her only a couple of metres from him between her sheets. Maybe he should test the waters a bit with her? Flirt with her some more maybe, try and see if there were any clear signals from her. Ronon had once hinted that she liked him, but he hadn't really taken it seriously; more worried at the time that Ronon might have seen in John's eyes what he had really been thinking about Teyla. At the time he had been in complete denial about those dreams he had been having of her, but over time they had become less raunchy as his respect for her had only grown and the admiration and the longing had replaced simple attraction. But, what did he have to offer her? He didn't have a home or loads of money to give her, though she wouldn't be interested in those anyway. He told her through his respect and care for her son that he loved her, but he wanted more than that now. He wanted to show her how a man showed a woman he loved her.

Okay, this certainly wasn't helping him sleep. He was wide awake and hard again. He pulled the blanket off himself and stood up in the darkness, heading to where his trousers were draped over the back of the simple wicker chair. He had been given a simple cotton shirt to wear, but it had been too small for him so he had washed out his Atlantis shirt yesterday and had left it drying over the fire tonight, so he headed out bare-chested into the night. He would pull his shirt on and go start on the preparations for tomorrow's trip and not think about what he had seen through Teyla's wall for the next few hours.

--

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

--

The next village over had taken three hours to reach, but it had been worth it. The neighbouring village had traded with other neighbours the other side of the hills just prior to the Wraith attack and consequentially had plenty of cloth and food they seemed willing to share. With their reduced population they seemed delighted to swop items and generally interact with others outside their village. They had also been extremely interested in the fact that half of the trading group were from Atlantis and Laster, the irritating man, had introduced John to everyone by name, bringing forth a chorus of 'oooo'. John had resisted the interest as much as possible, but had learnt that his name had first been heard there back when the Genii had put out an order for his capture three years back, offering plenty of money. The one Genii guard who had accompanied them on the trip had actually looked vaguely embarrassed and had kept some distance from John for the rest of the day.

Though the village had grown especially curious following the Genii's warrant out on him and his people, they had been unwilling to agree to the Genii's offer. John thanked them for that and quickly turned the conversation to what it was that they needed from Atlantis once the Gate was up and running again. They asked for help with next year's crops and agreed that they would share part of the harvest with them in return. They also requested some medical care which seemed pretty basic on their world. He promised that once they returned to Atlantis he would present all their requests to his superiors.

So after a couple of hours with the locals they had left the village with two carts of goods full to bursting. Laster's people were rather quiet on the way back and John had to wonder whether they slightly resented the other village's more affluent status following the Wraith culling. John was quite happy to keep quiet during the return to the camp, keeping careful watch for any raiders.

The trees above them had enough breaks in the canopy to let a light rain fall down to them as they made their way through the forest back towards their camp. And John wondered whether ferns existed in every galaxy as he looked out to his right, his eyes scanning the trees watching out for anything that didn't belong. They reached a tight corner in the path they had been following, the sides thick with shrubbery and in front of them lay a fallen tree blocking the path.

"Shit." Was barely out of John's mouth when the attack begun. A classic, most basic of traps and they had fallen for it.

The attackers exploded out from the trees and shrubs. John lifted his P90 and fired at the closest, hearing his people firing as well and the slam of fists connecting with flesh behind him. The attack was too close and too fast. He managed to drop the three that were in front of him but then a massive weight landed fully on his back throwing him forward into the dirt, giving him a belly full of hard metallic P90. Fortunately his finger had moved from the trigger of his weapon or he might have been in an even worse state.

A heavy fist slammed into his side, and he rolled with the punch turning under the hovering body of a very smelly mud covered man. John wondered if he had been hiding up in the trees from the damp muddy smell of him. There was a flash of bright metal and a knife rammed straight at John's face. He blocked the arm coming at him and kicked out at the guy's stomach, and then stamped his heel down into the groin beyond. The dirty thug fell away and John managed to knock the knife away from his hand as he went. John turned onto his side just in time to see another muddy attacker flying at him. He got one knee under him in time to strike out at the wild attack, throwing the guy aside and then another was on him. A fist slashed out from the side and John watched the Genii guard throw himself onto John's second attacker.

John scrambled up onto his knees, lifting his P90 and fired into the next body that leapt at him, the thrashing bloodied body falling in front of him. The next one was on him from the side and then another from behind, fingers clawing at his vest and he felt a hand trying to free his sidearm from its holster on his thigh. So he twisted in their grip dropping down onto his right side, trapping the one who was trying for his gun and he brought his knee up into the guy's face. The one on John's right arm let go stepping back, but the one on his left arm pulled violently and John felt the tweak in his shoulder that spoke of a muscle pull; he was going to feel that tomorrow.

He kicked out again wrapping his legs around the guy's ankles pulling him over, but unfortunately he fell over onto John. A knife entered into John's vision the light catching along the blade as it hovered above him and then dropped towards John's cheek. He threw his head to the side and dry leaves and dirt peppered his neck as the knife entered the earth where his head had just been. Reaching down John got his fingers around his sidearm and pulled it up and round, but this one was smarter than the rest and sliced out with the knife towards John's approaching arm. Just in time John pulled his arm down and the knife sailed over him innocently. He brought the barrel of the weapon up against the guy's chest, and as pain abruptly lanced through his right thigh and he screamed as he fired into the man above him.

The body fell away, but the pain remained. John looked down at himself to see a long slice cut along his right thigh, blood welling up from the wound. He switched his sidearm into his left hand and clamped his right hand down over the injury, which only made it hurt more. Panicked he was about to be set on by someone else he turned and struggled up sidearm raised, but all was quiet around him, except for the panting of his people. Bodies lay everywhere, but all of them were raiders. There had only been about fifteen people who had attacked them, but they had fought like more. John looked round at the Genii and they exchanged a nod. A marine appeared around the carts, his cheek bloodied, but he seemed well enough.

"Sir? You hit?" He demanded, his eyes dropping to where John's hand was holding his thigh.

"Just a flesh wound; not deep." John replied, though he wasn't entirely sure of that fact. "We need to get moving, there will probably be more on the way and some of these guys will be coming around soon."

The marine frowned at John's leg but followed his orders and quickly enough they cleared the tree and the bodies enough that they could pull the carts onwards, back towards the camp as fast as they could.

John limped along as best as he could, the pain in his thigh burning intensely, but the muscle was working well enough which encouraged him. A short while later they paused for a breath and John took the time to pour some more of his water over his thigh, finally taking a good look at the cut and wrapped a field bandage quickly around his leg. It wasn't too deep, only cut muscle. Once back in the camp he would clean it properly and put some of those sticky sutures on to hold it closed and it would be fine. Of course until then he was going to have to walk with it at a brisk pace back to the camp and that was going to hurt like hell.

--

The carts entered the camp from the far side from where Teyla sat and seeing them in the distance she sighed with relief; they had safely returned. She returned her gaze to the plans she was drawing out for the old market area that would become a new meeting/dinning area. There was enough wood around and several carpenters who said they could throw together some long tables and benches for large numbers of people to sit together. She felt it would bring the community together some more, and they could use the area for meetings and such.

"Teyla?" Someone called. She looked up to see one of the scientists jogging her way. "Where are the first aid kits?" Teyla was worried instantly, knowing somehow that this was for John.

"What happened?" She asked as she headed over to the collection of bags stored in the corner of the market place and pulled out the green aid bag. Instead of handing it to the scientist she passed her.

"The trading carts were attacked on their way back, but they are well enough. Colonel Sheppard was cut a little."

"Cut a little?" She demanded.

They hurried towards the open area where the fires were kept stoked all day and she met happy faces from the people dividing out the traded items. Two representatives appeared to be at the head of it all working with Laster in advising people where things could be kept and where to deliver the fabrics. But, Teyla's eyes went straight to John, who was standing well enough, though clearly favouring one leg.

"John?" She called and he turned to her, dried blood on his bared arms and some mud smeared across his cheek, but his smile was steady enough. "Are you okay?" She asked as she approached.

He smiled again, this time his cavalier smile. "I'm fine. Nothing we couldn't handle." But her eyes dropped to the long slash across the front and outer edge of his thigh. He looked down. "It looks worse than it is honestly. It's not deep." He added as she peered down to look at it.

His hand snapped out and pulled the first aid kit from her hand abruptly and she stood back surprised. "I'm fine." He replied, his eyes intense. She realised that he probably didn't want to appear weak, didn't want to be fused over. Rodney had told her only last month that she had begun to mother the guys a little since Torren's birth. She had laughed at him, but now as John took the kit, clipping it to his belt, but not using it yet, she realised she had made a bit of a scene worrying over him like that in front of everyone.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to mother you." She offered with a smile.

A strange look passed over his face at that.

"Rodney told me that I have begun to fuss over you all since Torren was born. 'Mothering you all' was how he put it." She clarified.

"Oh, right, I see. Great." John muttered, looking away.

She looked back down at his thigh, seeing the blood soaked into his trouser leg and through the obviously hastily applied field bandage. "You really should see to that wound." He shifted his weight looking uncomfortable. "I will see to the traded items. You have done enough, you should go rest." She kept her tone as neutral as possible, hoping to persuade him with logic to go and care for his injury.

He looked over his shoulder at the carts and then back at her and nodded. "Okay. I'll see you back at the fire pit in a bit?"

"I will see you there." She replied.

John went to move past her but stopped. "Where's Torren?" He asked.

"He is with Mapa. You could collect him if you wish; I was supposed to meet Mapa soon."

"I'll get him then." John replied.

She smiled, trying once again not to feel what swelled up in her chest when John showed such affection for Torren. It was getting worse. Since Michael's attack two months ago John's behaviour around Torren had completely changed. Where before he had been interested but guarded around her son, now he plainly wanted to spend time with him. And Torren appeared enamoured with John in return. She had to wonder what exactly had happened during the shadow creature's attack that had bonded the two. John had told her what he could, but it was clear he didn't understand it either. What was clear was that he and Torren shared a new bond that warmed her heart to a ridiculous degree.

When she had arrived in Atlantis only a few short days ago John and Ronon had greeted her as they always did now; their concern and relief plain on their faces. She found it sweet that they cared so much about her and her son. John as always had taken Torren from her, and as usual Torren had reached out to John to be held. What bothered her about that was that Torren did that for no one else but her and Kanaan. But, with John he reached for the hug, asking to be held by him. She had watched John play with Torren and she wanted to turn away. She could see the ease with which John handled her son now, an ease that spoke of his honest enjoyment and concern for him.

Last night he had held Torren all evening, even conducting his evening meeting with Torren on his lap as if it were the most natural thing in the galaxy. But, it wasn't; he wasn't Torren's father and the circumstances were not normal. Her heart had hurt in those moments watching him, for two reasons she had realised; first that John could easily have been mistaken for Torren's father to a casual observer, and secondly that John seemed to be able to express such emotion for Torren more than he had ever shown for her. She hated herself then last night, laying awake worrying over it late into the night. She envied her own son's importance to John. She loved that John cared for him, yet she wanted to share a place of such importance to John. Even now injured and clearly in some pain he had brushed aside her concern for him, but had taken the time to ask where Torren was before he left.

He confused her, which was not a new emotion for her where John Sheppard was concerned. His eyes often told her one thing and his behaviour another. There were times when he looked at her with dark eyes and she could almost feel his touch, but then the moment would be gone and he was joking around and it was as if that moment had never occurred. Her mind slid back to all those months ago when their minds had been joined during the shadow creatures' attack on Atlantis; when she and John had touched minds so powerfully. She could remember the feel of his naked body against hers, even though it had been in the world of thought or whatever that place had been. He had held her to him and something long denied and long buried within her had wept at the contact. Kanaan had left her not long after and she secretly believed it was because he had seen the difference in her. That her affection for John had become clear to him.

She turned and watched John limping away into the huts and let out a heavy sigh. Perhaps she should say something to him, perhaps then she would stop wishing for something that she could not have.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to the questions that pulled her quickly away from her lingering thoughts.

--

John closed the door of his hut behind him and headed to the wicker chair, dumping the first aid kit on the small simple table and roughly freed the bandage and pulled off his trousers. He lit a candle and peered at the wound across his thigh; it was long but it would be fine. He cleaned the wound with an antiseptic wipe and pulled out the sutures from the kit, squeezing the edges of the cut together with a hiss of pain as he closed it with the pieces of sticky sutures. He wished he was back in the Infirmary for this. He could sit back and allow someone else to sort this out for him, because right now his arms, legs and shoulders were seriously aching from the combat earlier. Those guys hadn't pulled their punches, their fighting had been vicious. Yep, a caring nurse and a comfortable bed would be great right about now.

Not that Teyla hadn't appeared willing to help patch him up. She had appeared out of the huts with such a worried look on her face that for a moment he had been immeasurably pleased to see. Then he had felt bad at that when she was obviously worried for him. She had stepped up close to him her concern evident and he felt embarrassed then at his minor injury. He didn't want her to see him bleeding and then she had leant forward to look at his thigh, her head at his groin level and he had snatched the first aid kit from her hand to stop her. All his thoughts from last night had all sailed back into the forefront of his mind along with the HD crystal clear image of her nursing Torren in the candlelight. He had felt awful. Then she had said something about mothering him and he had almost grimaced at her openly, appalled that she might think of him as like a child to care for. She obviously had seen his look and explained that it had been a term of Rodney's. Relieved yet feeling hot, embarrassed and full of growing arousal he had taken her offer of taking care of the traded items and he had quickly left. Sorry for his behaviour though, he had paused to ask her where Torren was, hoping that he could take care of her son whilst she covered his job for him.

Now the wound was closed and John sat back with relief and set about covering it with gauze and then wrapped a bandage around his thigh to hold it all in place. How many times had he patched himself up over the years?

The job complete he realised he shouldn't really pull his bloodied trousers back on, so he reached for the basic thick fabric trousers that had been given too him along with the too small shirt. The waist band was wide and designed to be wrapped round your waist and secured with ties. But the length was far too short for him too, so he sat back down and began folding up the ends into shorts. Happy enough with that he walked carefully out of the hut, his thigh burning painfully.

--

John found Mapa seated at the main fire pit already, Torren asleep in the small wooden cot beside him. The older man looked up as John approached, a kind smile on his face.

"Colonel Sheppard, it is good to see you. We heard your trip was eventful yet successful."

John limped over to Mapa's seat by the fire and crouched down painfully by Torren's cot, studying the boy's face. "Nothing we couldn't handle. Those guys could fight though."

"I see you were injured?" Mapa pressed.

John looked up at the clear concern in the man's voice.

"All patched up." John replied. And all cleaned up. John had gone to the well to clean off all the mud and blood from his arms and face. Most of the blood hadn't been his fortunately, only a couple of scratches on his arms that were healing up already. He stood slowly, trying not to wince too much at his thigh.

"I came to take over baby sentry duty." He said to Mapa.

"I would be happy to watch him for even longer, he is a very good child. Like his mother was as a babe." Mapa replied as he indicated the seat beside him to John. John sat with relief on the log which was worn from years of backsides that it was almost comfortable.

"Teyla tells me you were good friends with her father." John started, realising this was the first time he had been alone with Mapa.

"Indeed, we were very close friends. Our worlds had been trading partners for many generations. I used to spend long days on Athos, Torren and I getting up to all kinds of mischief." John had to smile at the image and the soft distant glow in Mapa's eyes.

"So, I guess you're full of good tease worthy stories of Teyla as a kid?" John asked. It was odd though to think of Teyla as having been anything other than a confident calm woman.

"Oh, yes. Plenty of stories of her escapades from her youth." Mapa laughed.

"Escapades?" John repeated with surprise. "Teyla got into trouble as a kid?"

"Oh, yes. I was just reminding her of that fact yesterday. At least until her mother was taken and then things changed." The amusement died and John found himself frowning. He hated it when he was reminded of the hell these people had lived through living under the ever present threat of the Wraith. That Teyla had grown up in that kind of life.

"She was so beautiful, Teyla's mother." Mapa said gently sighing heavily. John watched the man's face, feeling sympathy spring out in his chest and memories of his own long lost mother stirred in his thoughts. "I see so much of Tagan and Torren in Teyla, though, it pleases me so. Like they are still living in a way."

John looked round at Torren sleeping just behind them.

"And little Torren, I see his parents in him." Mapa added. John found himself frowning at that as he studied Torren's face. He could see the resemblance of Teyla in her son, but John wasn't familiar enough with Kanaan to see his echo in his son. It was a clear reminder then that Torren was part of a long line of powerful Athosian people. A people now so greatly reduced and scarred by what they had had to live through. So many people on so many worlds had had to live through. It was not an easy life in this galaxy; for any of them. Life should be celebrated and here it was in the small form of Torren. Life going on, the Athosian people surviving.

John realised he had been quietly staring at the child and looked up to see Mapa watching him with gentle, smiling eyes. John cleared his throat. "So, you feel like sharing some of those embarrassing Teyla stories. I know a few of us who could use some ammo to get back at her with." Mapa smiled and began to recant a few such tales to John.

The sky had completely darkened when Teyla finally appeared. She smiled at John and Mapa's laughing.

"Teyla." John greeted her. "I've just been telling Mapa some Rodney stories."

She tried to lift an eyebrow to tell him off, but he could see her amusement. She moved behind John's back and crouched down by Torren, who had only recently woken and had been contented chewing on a teething ring. Though upon seeing his mother the ring was dropped and a squeal tore at their ears.

"He's certainly got a good pair of lungs that's for sure." John commented as Teyla lifted him up and carried him over to sit on John's other side. "Though I hear it runs in the family." John teased her gently.

She looked round at him with a suspicious look, John gave her his best innocent expression. She looked over at Mapa. "I see someone has been telling tales."

John looked round to see an equally innocent and equally fake look on Mapa's face. "Colonel Sheppard asked for some stories of your childhood, who am I to judge."

John laughed and looked back at Teyla to see her frowning, but she was smiling and her cheeks looked vaguely red in the fire light. Her eyes slid from under her eyelashes from Torren in her arms and back up to John. Her eyes were dark and her skin glowed in the mixture of moon and firelight, whilst the red shades to her cheeks made her even more appealing.

At that point the radio set by the main pit burst to life. As one they all looked round in surprise and John reached out and snatched it up.

"Sheppard here." He barked into the device.

"Sir, we have some activity in the tree line at sentry three."

"I'll be right there." John replied, feeling the worry twitch his stomach. He had a bad feeling those raiders from earlier had followed them back.

He stood from the fire and headed off towards the sentry line in as fast a limp as he could push himself to. He became aware that Teyla was at his side, her arms absent of Torren. He took a breath to order her back, but then remembered that he needed her with him and that Torren was in safe hands. They jogged in tense silence through the huts and out to the fields between the forest and the camp. A line of carts and shrubs lined the circumference of the camp at which the sentries were stationed, creating a perimeter a good 100 yards out from the camp. As they approached Lt States held up his hand and they headed for him.

"We brought something home with us?" John greeted the guy, taking the binoculars that were extended for him.

"Looks like it, Sir."

John looked at the magnified tree line in the distance scanning the edges for what was out of place. Moonlight glinted of skin and weaponry. Shit. He took his time studying the line.

"Doesn't look like there's that many of them." He muttered as he dropped the binoculars. Teyla's warm hands took them from him and she studied the trees.

"There's been no report from the other sides of the camp. My guess is they're simply scouting us out." States offered.

John sighed. "Then we need to make our defensive line clear. We need an extra person on duty at each sentry, and let's light up a few more extra fires along the perimeter as well. I'll join you here for tonight's shift, see if I recognise any of those guys out there. I'll get Jones and those two locals from this morning's duty to spread out on the other sides."

"Sounds good, Sir." States replied.

Teyla looked over her shoulder at them. "I doubt they would actually attack such a large camp as this. We clearly out number them and they must have found the group that attacked you."

John nodded at her. "You're probably right, but we can't risk them getting in possibly grabbing someone or some weapons."

"I'll get started on those extra fires." States said.

"Good, I'll head over to check the other sentries and I'll be back in a bit." John replied as he and Teyla turned away.

As they headed along the perimeter towards the next sentry John could feel her tension.

"Were you not on night shift most of last night?" She asked.

"Only half the night, I couldn't sleep." John replied, working on studying the distant tree line and not to think about the reasons why he had been so unable to sleep. Edginess and arousal made disturbing bed partners. But, they made him focus on duty more intensely, which was helpful. "I'll be fine." He added, consciously reducing his limping, though it only made his thigh more painful.

They walked on and it was clear she was not happy. He guessed what she was going to say.

"I could leave Torren with Mapa tonight, and I could stay at the second sentry line."

"You don't need to. You want extra sentry duty you can be there tomorrow morning. It's best if only one of us is on night duty at one time."

She sighed lightly. "You should be resting after today." He could feel her eyes on his right leg.

"I'm fine Teyla, besides night shift is mostly just sitting around." He smiled at her.

She looked at him through the moonlight and he wished Ronon was here to help persuade her. Hell, Ronon and his gun alone would probably be a good enough deterrent to those raiders. "You go back to the camp, Torren's probably gonna need his dinner soon." He suggested. She took her time thinking before she agreed and turned away back towards the camp, looking over her shoulder at him.

He waved to her casually and turned his attention from her to the long night ahead of them. Those raiders had fought like their very life depended on it. They had been happy to hurt and had been pretty handy with those knives, as his thigh reminded him. If they got into the camp… These people had been through enough, he had to keep them safe, especially Torren and Teyla.

--

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

--

The next day's lunch over Teyla turned her attention back to the tables for the new meeting area. She had spent this morning on duty on the far side of the camp. There had been no signs of the raiders there all morning, but on the far side where John had been stationed they had remained watching most of last night. The added guards last night and today should reinforce the strength of the camp. In fact it had reinforced it with Teyla as well. As she sat up from her plans she looked across at the groups gathered around sitting in the sunlight. Some were stitching clothes, others preparing the wood for the new meeting tables and others simply sitting and enjoying the clear air today, the previous rain clouds long gone. Children ran through the groups. The camp's atmosphere had changed over the last day. The fear and depression following their arrival here had lifted. Perhaps yesterday's successful trading trip and the stories of the attack had helped to bind the community together. The bright sunlight today and the soft breeze lifted their hearts and it appeared that everyone had settled to stay here until help arrived.

There had been many volunteers to help with the sentry duty. John had also organised guard teams to go out with the farmers to the fields and to bring in the last remains of Laster's harvest, and they had decided to leave some of that harvest on the tree line. Perhaps the raiders were simply hungry and as the camp had plenty of food now, it was a good gesture on their part to offer them some.

Her eyes went to the sentry line in the distance, her eyes scanning the line for John's distinctive form, but he wasn't there. She had only seen him in fleeting moments through the morning. He had looked tired this morning as they had passed on her way out and his return to change his clothes, his dried black Atlantis trousers back on. He had stuck the slice through the leg of the fabric closed with two pieces of duct tape. Idly she told herself she was going to have to arrange new clothes for him, for he would not take the time to get measured for a new pair. She had seen him soon after in the distance patrolling the sentry line. Then later again she had noticed him organising the guard duties, leaning heavily on his good leg. She had also noted that his name was down on the sentry duty for tonight as well. He was pushing himself, worried and clearly feeling the weight of protecting these people. She respected him for it, but it was clear to her that there was something else bothering him.

She wondered if like her, he worried about Ronon and Rodney. Had the malfunction with the DHDs been limited to here? Or was there a major battle going on out there? Were their friends locked in battle with some known or unknown enemy? What if the Daedalus never arrived?

They were questions that turned constantly in the back of her mind, but she knew there was nothing she could do to answer them. She could worry over her people and over Atlantis, but it would do nothing but eat away at her. Torren needed her care and it gave her the focus she needed away from her fears. However, it appeared John did not have such a focus other than throwing himself into his work. She would need to keep an eye on him.

Hours later and she stood back from the completed tables. The small group had worked all day and now the meeting area had a full set of long tables. It had been a most satisfying day's work.

"Wonderful, Representative Emmagan." A voice broke her from her thoughts.

She turned to find Laster standing on the edge of the meeting space. His eyes flowed over the tables. "We will finish the benches tomorrow, hopefully." She added. She watched his haunted eyes as they took in the changes to the space and she wondered if he was seeing the echoes of the old market place of his home. He looked at her abruptly, his grey eyes unreadable.

"You do us a great honour." He said.

She wasn't entirely sure what he meant by that. "It has been a group effort." She replied.

"You are a good leader, representative Emmagan." He said, and she felt oddly uncomfortable at his worried expression. He must have seen her confusion as he quickly looked away. "And I see the new tables are already in use." He nodded to the far end.

Teyla looked round to see some of the older children were already gathered around and several sitting up on the end of the table. She smiled. "Yes, indeed." She paused and decided she had had enough of Laster's company. "I should move on to the next task of the day."

Laster nodded as she passed him. She headed back toward her and John's shared hut to change out of her sweaty clothes. She entered the hut and stopped to peer through the small dividing door between hers and John's rooms. His was empty, with no signs that he had been back all day. Her eyes fell to the first aid kit sat on the side, in the same place it had been first thing this morning. She entered his room, walking across his space to the kit. The air smelt of him, a nice male scent, and the faint traces of wood smoke from last night's fire.

The kit was closed and she pulled it open noting that there was only one missing dressing packet which he must have used yesterday. Had he not changed his bandage all day? She pulled out the small tube of cream, studying it closely and decided it had barely been used either. Frowning she pocketed a new dressing packet and the cream. She would make sure to give them to John before his night shift.

She returned to her room and set about organising her and Torren's things. She would go and collect Torren from his first afternoon with the nursery group. She had checked on him a couple of times during breaks from the table construction. He had been asleep the first time and the next he had been happily sitting in the teacher's arms, fascinated at the older kids jumping around and singing. She had also taken some time to gather some pieces of fabric to make some more clothes for Torren. She had also found a long piece of dark fabric that she intended to fashion into trousers for John. She doubted he knew how to sew clothes, imagining him using the duct tape to hold them together. She had held up the cloth out to her side above her waist, and had judged it long enough to cover John's long legs. Tomorrow she was on sentry duty and then she would help finish the table benches, so she would start tonight on Torren's new jacket as they sat around the fire pit and speak to John tonight about the new trousers.

Picking up the fabric and Torren's nappy bag she headed out towards the nursery area. As she turned a corner she spied John entering the camp along with the guards having just returned from the last trip to the fields. John followed along at the rear of the procession, the carts before him loaded with the harvest. She watched him walking and it was clear he was purposefully using his right leg more than was obviously comfortable or advisable. She headed towards him and he turned to her, his eyes hidden behind his sunglasses, but his smile was clear.

"Hey, Teyla." He came to a rest by her, his P90 relaxed in his arms. She smiled up at him and noted the slight flush to his forehead and cheeks.

"Was there any trouble out in the fields?" She asked.

He turned and looked out at the trees. "No, but we could see them hiding in the forest. We left a good load of the corn like stuff and some of that cabbage for them." He turned back to her, swaying slightly as he adjusted his stance.

She looked down at his leg, at the crisscrossed duct tape on his right thigh. It was obviously paining him. She knew saying something would only make him clam up more so she simply reached into her things and pulled out the new dressing and cream and handed them over to him with a raised eyebrow. Let him think she was being over caring. He looked surprised by her offering, but took them with a sheepish look.

"Guess, I forgot about that." He replied. She frowned as he tucked them into a pocket in his vest. Surely the pain in his leg was enough that he would remember.

"Do you need some of the pain killers?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine. Besides we need to ration those now. I've suffered worse than this." He waved at his leg dismissively. He was right; they had both been through enough over the years to not be held back by flesh wounds. She was suddenly amused at herself at worrying over him, when she had hated being in the Infirmary herself when she had been injured in the past. Carson and Jennifer had had to order her to stay in a bed, and John had usually backed them up. On reflection she realised he had this coming.

"Try to rest the leg." She added as she turned to leave.

"Yes, Sir." John muttered at her, causing her to look back over her shoulder at him. He gave her one of his especially handsome smiles. And she found herself warming up at the attention. She shook her head at him and walked off to go collect Torren.

--

John stirred suddenly awake, the air sharply cold against his cheeks. He blinked rapidly realising he had fallen asleep. On duty! He never did that. Well, once or twice, but that had been when he was younger and there had been someone on duty beside him.

He jerked up from his slumped position and shook his head to clear it. The cool night air was oddly clammy over his skin and he looked over at the fire burning right beside his station on the perimeter overlooking the tree line. He guessed the heat from the fire burning beside him was heating the damp air against him. He wiped moisture from his forehead and blinked his eyes clear. He wondered how long he had been napping for, for his neck was certainly cramped up from it. He rolled his head around on his shoulders, trying to ease the heavy ache that seemed to be connected down from the back of his head to his shoulders. That fighting yesterday must have seriously pulled something he guessed.

He turned and squinted at the distant trees through the darkness, blinking again to clear his eyes. Fortunately he had been sitting behind part of a cart and he hoped they hadn't seen him napping. Wow, that fire was really hot to sit beside. He turned to look at it, wondering whether he should move, or maybe dim the flames slightly. He looked straight at the flickering flames and his eyesight was momentarily blinded by the light and he turned his head away closing his eyes against the painful visual assault. His head ached in time with his neck and shoulders now. He stretched his back again and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to subside. A wave of heat passed through him though and his stomach lurched. Opening his eyes again he looked back at the fire, his lids half closed at the brightness of it this time. He looked at it worryingly. The fire wasn't that big really, and his knee that was closer to the fire didn't feel than much hotter than the other further from the fire. Worry flared to life alongside the pain in his neck and head; he had a fever.

He reached up and ran the back of his hand over his forehead which was slick with sweat again already, though he also felt like he was shivering slightly. Damn it. Had he fallen asleep or passed out? Pieces fell together then; his painful leg that he forgotten to treat today and the dirty forest floor on which he had been cut. He had to get some water, his throat dry and he needed some antibiotics. Damn it he should have taken some after he was injured, but he hadn't wanted to use up their limited supplies on something minor.

He reached for his radio, shaken at the fact that it took two goes until he could coordinate enough to press the button.

"States? You able to cover for me for a while?" He asked.

"Sure, thing, Sir." States replied. The guy had been on a coffee break, not that they had all that much coffee left. "Something stirring out there?" He asked.

John looked out at the tree line and realised he had no idea. He watched the line intently. "Nothing here, but I need to go back to the camp for a bit."

"Sure thing, Sir. Be there in five." States signed off.

John pushed up from the cart and his body protested, the ache from his shoulders now joined by the rest of his body in presenting its desire for him to just lay down on the cool grass and sleep. His right thigh burnt the most intensely, the repairing muscle tight and painful. He ignored it all and flattened one palm against the cart and levered himself upright slowly. His legs were ridiculously unsteady under him, but he managed to stand up. His chest felt shaky, his legs weak and a wave of cold sweat made him close his eyes and he barely stopped himself from doubling over. He was worse than he had thought.

He turned and his stomach spun, the urge to be sick was sudden and forceful and this time he did lean forward, resting his shaky hands on his knees. He drew in the cool air now he was further away from the fire, and it helped somewhat, but his skin felt more chilled despite the heat running through him. He really needed to lie down, but first he had to get back to the camp. He worked on breathing as calmly as he could and after a bit he made himself stand up right and was pleased to see the dark shape of States in the distance approaching from the direction of the camp. John waited until he was sure the guy could see him and then he pointed at himself and then towards the huts at a different angle from which States approached him. Without waiting for acknowledgement he began to walk towards the huts, confident that States was here now to man the station. He didn't want the guy to see him all feverish so he made sure he was headed away by the time States was close enough to hear him.

"See you later." John called with what he hoped was a steady voice.

States lifted a hand and kept on towards the station John had just vacated. Happy he could relax a little John turned his attention to getting back to his hut. However, he realised he had already woven off track, so he refocused in the right direction. He looked up from the dark ground before him, towards the shadowed lines of the huts. The distance between him and the outer line of the huts seemed to draw on forever, and he was vaguely aware that he was losing focus and becoming confused. The world felt elastic around him, the ground in front of him appearing huge and unstable as he forced his body onwards through it, but the distant promise of the huts and the rest it promised felt so small and so very far away despite how long he walked.

He wiped at his forehead again, feeling like he had been swimming for all the water that was pouring off him. Had he been swimming? When was that? He should go swimming again.

A hut wall was suddenly in front of him and he was immensely proud that he had reached one. Why exactly he wasn't sure. He needed to find Teyla that felt important. And his bed. Yep, those were two important things. The wall was secure under his hands as he leant against the unknown hut at the edge of the camp. To one side of him was the bright dancing light of the camp fires and to the other the empty darkness of the field he had somehow may his way across. Where was he again? He turned his back against the stable wall of the hut, the lines of the wood biting into his aching back. He could maybe sit for a while. As it was far too hot here in this swimming pool…

--

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

--

Torren was fast asleep in Teyla's arms as she rocked him. Beside her around the fire people were singing a song, the melody lulling her into a calm state as it had Torren. The fire jumped and spat quietly before her and she drew in the dark smoky smell of the wood. She wondered whether she should turn in, but she had hoped to see John during his coffee break, however he had yet to return to the fire pit. In fact she had not seen him for the evening meal either. She turned from the fire looking out into the night towards the pockets of light surrounding the camp outlining the defence perimeter at which somewhere he was stationed. Was it wrong of her to be so protective and worried for him? He was a grown man who was more than capable of making his own decisions and besides she doubted he would welcome her 'mothering'. Sighing she turned back to the flames and rocked Torren some more. Mapa sat beside her talking with Laster, but she had no interest in the conversation. Maybe she should simply go back to her hut.

The radio crackled and she heard John's voice. Lt States who had been sitting closest on his break reached for it and she watched him listen and then speak into the device. He nodded and put the radio down, reaching out and pouring out a little more coffee into his mug. She caught his eye and he nodded out towards the perimeter. She lifted a concerned eyebrow. He stood hefting his weapon and coffee mug as he carried the radio over to her.

"Nothing's happening, Colonel Sheppard just wants me back out there." She took the radio from him and set it down on a nearby stone. She watched States head off out of the camp and noted idly that that had been the direction she had been looking as she had been thinking of John. Wishing that she should be doing more she sighed and went back to contemplating going to her hut to sleep. Her mind was too active tonight though, her thoughts worrying about John, about Ronon and Rodney. Whether Atlantis still stood.

The radio crackled again a short time later and she reached for it, lifting it up to listen.

"This is Lt States. Can someone keep an eye out for Colonel Sheppard, he's headed towards the huts. He was looking a little unsteady on his feet."

The worry she had been trying to temper boiled free and as Teyla acknowledged the message from States she looked around to find Mapa watching her with a concerned expression. "I think I will just check on John." She said to him. He nodded and held out his arms to take Torren. She handed her son over, his sleep deep enough that she wasn't concerned he would protest.

She stood up from the fire, stepping over the log seats and away from the singing. She made her way towards the huts, her eyes turned to the outskirts, trying to predict which direction John would be approaching the huts from where she had seen States depart. As she walked further from the main fires, her nerves began to twitch. Deep down she felt something wasn't right. She wondered if his leg was paining him too much. If he had walked away from his station then he must be feeling very uncomfortable.

She made her way along the edge of the light from the last fires and reached the huts shadowed in darkness. As she did she noticed someone walking towards her. The woman was wandering along towards the fires, but then stopped, her face turned to the side of a hut. Teyla quickened her step as the woman disappeared into the shadow of the hut, but then reappeared with a worried expression on her face.

"What has happened?" Teyla called as she neared.

"Colonel Sheppard." The woman pointed to the side of the hut and disappeared once again in its shadow. Teyla followed her, the light much darker now further from the fires and it took an extra moment for her eyes to adjust as she followed the woman alongside the hut.

John was slumped against the wall, his head hanging down against his chest. Alarmed Teyla crouched down by him, reaching out to touch him, her eyes immediately locked onto his chest and saw the gentle rising that indicated he still breathed. The woman was feeling his pulse at his neck.

"He is burning up." She commented.

Teyla reached out and pressed her palm to John's forehead and sure enough he was blazingly hot. Fearful now she pulled his head up, looking at his sweaty flushed face clear even in the darkness. He was in the thick of a fever.

"John? John can you hear me?" She called to him, but he didn't respond and the weight of his head in her hands told her that he was completely unconscious. "We need to get him to our hut." She said to the woman. "Can you find Captain Barrett, ask her to bring the medical kit and someone else to help us carry him?"

The woman nodded and rushed off in an instant. Teyla moved closer to John, carefully shifting his head in her hand so she could free one hand to gently slap his cheek. "John?" But there was no response. She repeated it again, but there was still no reaction from him. She returned her palm to his forehead, the amount of heat emanating from him disturbing and she brushed his hair from his forehead, feeling the heavy sweat. He was in a bad way. "You will be fine, John." She whispered to him. His breathing was shallow and she could feel his heart hammering in his chest.

Two people arrived beside her. She looked up to see one of the carpenters she had been working with and Captain Barrett. They realised what was happening immediately and together they set about lifting John. He was not an easy load for them to carry, his unconscious weight heavy and it was only once the first lady returned with the medical bag over her shoulder and added another pair of hands to the task were they able to carry him more effectively. It took them long minutes to get him to the hut.

"Over on his bed." Teyla requested as they carried him the last small distance, pausing long enough for Teyla to strip the heavy blanket and sheet from the top of his bed. Finally they deposited him onto the bed with a mutual sigh of relief.

"I'll get the fire going." The woman offered, turning and heading over to the small fire set to the side of John's room.

"Thank you, what is your name?" She asked.

The woman looked up from the fireplace. "Nalla."

"Thank you Nalla." Teyla smiled as she knelt down beside Barrett at John's bedside. She looked down at John's face again, but he was still completely unconscious. Captain Barrett had her fingers to his throat and her eyes on her watch.

"His pulse is racing." She reported, though Teyla had already known that.

"He was injured yesterday." Teyla commented. She reached down to his thigh, pressing her hand over the duct tape, the wound feeling only slightly warmer than the rest of him. She turned to the medical kit and pulled out a pair of scissors. She knew he wouldn't be happy about his only pair of trousers being damaged, but she didn't care right now. She set the scissors to the side of his trouser leg and cut quickly up the side, revealing his long bare leg.

"His temperature is dangerously high." Barrett reported from beside her.

Teyla kept slicing his trouser leg until she revealed all of his bandaged thigh. There was no sign of blood on the outside of the wrapping, but she could feel the heat through it. So she turned the scissors on the bandage.

"I've only got limited basic medical training, but he is clearly fighting an infection." Barrett added as she set about pulling John's arms free from his vest and jacket.

Teyla nodded as she finally cut through the entire bandage. "He told me he forgot to tend the wound today."

"From what the others told me they were all fighting in the dirt out in the forest, something probably got in long before he got back here."

The bandage fell away and Teyla pulled the damp gauze aside revealing the long slice that ran from the front of his thigh, running in one long line down and to the outside of his lower thigh. He had been right that it wasn't too deep, and the sutures he had closed it with had been working well, the skin already showing signs of healing. But, it was red and the skin slightly swollen, though there were no signs of infection seeping from the wound. Which meant the infection was mostly internal. She glanced up worriedly at his flushed face. The light in the room was growing thanks to Nalla's work nursing up the fire and the carpenter had returned briefly with more wood for her to use.

"There might be another injury somewhere." Teyla considered out loud.

Barrett nodded as she pulled the last sleeve of John's jacket from him. She then ran her hands over his shoulders and down his arms, seeking any signs of bleeding. Teyla turned to John's other leg and set the scissors to the fabric, bearing his other leg. This time she cut right up along the side of his hip, cutting the trousers from his body. She repeated the same on his other side and with a quick tug to free his belt, she was able to pull away the front of his trousers, leaving him in his boxers and then the back part of the trousers trapped beneath his body. She made quick work of pulling off his boots and socks, seeing no obvious injury there. That done she reached up and ran both her hands down the sides of his hips, down the outer edge of both his strong legs, seeking further injuries, praying she didn't find any telltale sign of blood or infection. Finding nothing, she repeated the search on the inside of his legs and then reached under his legs to check along the backs. Nothing. Sitting back she looked up to see Barrett had removed John's shirt and was just finishing from lifting one of his heavy shoulders and checking his back.

"No other significant injuries that I can see." The captain reported.

"Same here." Teyla replied.

"We need to get antibiotics into him. We've only got soluble stuff with us, so we need him awake to drink it." She began digging through the medical bag.

"We need to get his temperature down as quickly as possible." Teyla added as she moved away from his legs and up towards his face. She rested her hand on his forehead again, his face far too bright with the fever; the firelight now highlighting the redness to his skin, yet beneath it she could see the paleness of sickness. Sweat gleamed over all of his bared skin, even the backs of his hands were slick with it. She looked down at his arms, noting the large bruises and small healing scratches that all spoke of the intensity of the combat yesterday.

"I need some chilled water." Teyla whispered.

"I will bring it." Nalla offered from the far end of the room as she stood from the fire. "I will also put some water to boil over the fire for you."

"Thank you Nalla." Teyla replied smiling as the woman left the hut.

Barrett meanwhile had the packets of antibiotics out and a mug of water into which she poured the powder from one packet. They needed him awake to take the medicine, so Teyla leant further over him, her eyes intent on his face.

"John? John can you hear me?" She asked loudly, using a firm a tone. "John?" This time he twitched slightly.

She stroked over his forehead from his eyebrows to his hairline. "John I need you to wake up." She ordered encouragingly. He stirred again so she repeated her order only louder. Not getting much more of a response she caught one of his earlobes between her nails and pinched the sensitive skin there; an old trick an Athosian healer had once taught her. He winched at the brief pain she had caused him and his eyes shifted under his lids.

"Good, John. It's Teyla. I need you to open your eyes for me." She said several times over, until finally he murmured as he surfaced, his eyelids lifting slowly. His eyes were unfocused and glazed over with the fever, but it was good to see them.

"Good. Good." She told him, though she wasn't sure he could really understand her in his current state, but she kept her tone calm and encouraging. Barrett handed her the mug of antibiotics as Teyla slid one hand under John's neck lifting his head. He protested with a light whimper of a noise, but the discomfort he felt only helped to wake him further. She touched the rim of the mug to his lips.

"John I need you to drink this." He tried to pull away from the mug, but she followed his lips with it. "John, please, for me. It is very important that you drink this. If only a little. Please, trust me." He finally opened his lips and she carefully tipped the mug so some of the liquid poured into his mouth. He coughed a little and she paused allowing him time to remember to swallow. He took a little more, but his head was growing heavier and his eyes were closing again and he fell back into unconsciousness. His head too heavy in her hand, she rested him back down onto the pillow.

"We need to get the entire packet into him." Barrett whispered from her side.

"I will keep trying." Teyla set the mug aside.

Nalla entered the hut again, the cool breeze from the doorway drifting in over them. Though the coolness would be helpful for John, Teyla still decided to lightly drape his bed sheet over his mostly naked form. Nalla carried in a large jug of water in one hand and a bucket in the other, and under one arm was tucked pieces of cloth. "I have brought cool water and some rags. I will put the other water over the fire to heat up."

"Thank you so much for you help, Nalla." Teyla said as she reached up and took the heavy jug and cloths from her. Barrett brought over the basin from John's table and set it down on the floor beside Teyla into which Teyla poured out some of the water. She dropped a cloth into the cold liquid, her hands protesting the sudden cold, squeezed out the cloth and laid it over John's forehead. He was completely out again, and didn't respond even slightly to the cold rag.

Nalla stood to the side. "We have a flower here that we add to ointments for bruising, it is also said to sooth the body." She offered.

Teyla looked up to see her eyes on the dark bruises on John's arm that was uncovered. "Is it a white flower with red flecks on the petals?" Teyla asked.

Nalla turned to her and smiled. "You know the herb?"

"It used to grow on my homeworld. I remember that it flourishes on many worlds."

"I will pick some tomorrow then for you to prepare an ointment for him." Nalla offered.

"That would be wonderful, Nalla, thank you for all your help."

"I will take my leave now then." With that the polite quiet woman retreated from the hut.

"I'll leave antibiotics for a week's course." Barrett said as she placed the small packets on the side table, alongside the first aid kit.

"Will we have many left after that?" Teyla asked.

"We each had a week's worth in our kits, so hopefully we should be fine. I'll ask around tomorrow, see what they use here. Maybe someone knows how to make up some local penicillin."

"Very well." Teyla replied as she ran out another cloth and exchanged it for the now warm cloth from John's forehead.

Barrett joined Teyla at his bedside once again. "We're just got to hope his fever breaks. Keep him cool and keep trying to get the meds into him." She said softly. "Do you need any more help, Teyla?" Barrett asked.

"Could you find Mapa and ask him to keep Torren for another hour for me please?" She asked.

"Will do. I'll let States know what's happened as well, he'll take the Colonel's shift out on the perimeter tonight." Teyla looked down at John as Barrett did. It went unsaid between them as they looked down at John that he might not recover. Teyla had seen people die from more innocent wounds before on Athos. Sometimes after the Wraith had attacked they would lose several of the survivors from injuries or sometimes from grief. Teyla pushed such thoughts aside. She would tend him through the night, keep his temperature down, get more of the medicine into him and he would do the rest. He was a strong man and he would recover from this.

Barrett left leaving her alone with John. She climbed up from her aching knees and collected up a cushion from her room and the first aid kit. Placing them down by his bed, she went to the fire to see the water was already heating up over the fire. Nalla must have brought it straight from another fireplace. She reminded herself once again to thank the woman again tomorrow. Pulling the bucket free from its rest above the flames she carried it over to the bed. Sitting down by his injured thigh she pulled back the sheet to expose the wound, slipping her hand under his knee to free the pieces of old bandage she had cut free earlier. Then she dipped a fresh clean rag from the large stack into the hot water, passing it from hand to hand to save her hands from the heat. Cool enough she set about cleaning his wound thoroughly. His thigh twitched several times as she did, but he still did not reawaken.

Happy the cut was as clean as she could get it, she reached for the first aid kit, pulling out the antiseptic spray, the Earth bottle familiar in her hands. How many times had she used one of these on Rodney's cuts and scrapes on missions over the years? She shook the bottle as she thought of her friends again, looking over at John's face and she prayed that somehow Doctor Keller or Carson would materialise now to help him. However there was no other help coming, so she pulled off the lid and aimed the nozzle at the cut and with a wince of her own she sprayed the wound as quickly as she could. He groaned at the pain it caused him and she looked up to see his eyes open. One last spray from the bottle and she moved up to his shoulders.

"John?" She called to him.

He blinked rapidly, looking up at the ceiling above him a frown over his forehead. He began looking round the room obviously confused.

"John?" She leant over him so he would see her, pulling the cloth from his forehead.

He rolled his head to look at her, his eyes squinting to focus on her. His gaze was dark and blurred with the fever. "Teyla?" He asked, his voice dry and weak.

"Yes, John." She replied, as she reached for the mug of antibiotics. "John, I need you to drink this." She reached under his neck again and lifted his head. He turned his attention to the mug, frowning further. "John, trust me. It is water and medicine; it will make you feel better." He licked his dry lips as she said that and she quickly pressed the mug's rim to his mouth and he slowly drank it. He seemed to be falling asleep again as he drank, but she kept talking to him, encouraging him until finally the mug was empty. Relieved at having successfully gotten all the medicine into him she let his head rest back onto the pillow.

"Would you like some more water?" She asked him, watching his eyes close once again. His head moved a little which may have been a shake, she couldn't be sure.

His eyes snapped open again suddenly and he began to struggle to sit up. "The raiders… camp..." He panted as he worked to try and get his elbows under him to sit up.

Teyla reached out and pressed her palms over his chest pressing him gently back down. "Everything is fine, John. The camp is safe." She reassured him. He was stronger than she had realised and she had to press harder over his firm chest to keep him from rising. "John, you need to rest. Lie back and rest."

He seemed to finally realise that he couldn't sit up and blinked at her. "Teyla?" His face was so flushed it was worrying and he was obviously very confused.

"Yes, John. The camp is fine, but you must rest." She pushed against him again and he finally relented and laid back down. She kept her hand on his shoulder as she reached for another cool cloth.

"What…?" John asked, his breathing ragged.

She laid the cloth over his forehead and he sighed. "You are sick, John. You must rest. Sleep." She said calmly, rubbing his shoulder to comfort him. He mumbled something and rolled his head towards her and his eyes closed. She waited and he didn't stir again. He was asleep, but in a lighter, less worrying, state than his previous unconsciousness. She watched him for a moment, happy that he was resting now and she returned to his wounded thigh. She lifted his knee again, letting it fall against her shoulder so she could apply new gauze and then wrapped a clean bandage around his thick muscular thigh. That complete she settled his leg back flat on the bed and pulled the sheet over him. She as laid her hands over his covered leg she frowned at the intense heat that emanated from him.

A knock at the hut's door drew her away from him. She climbed to her feet as the door opened and Mapa peered in.

"Mapa." She greeted him realising how much time must have passed since Barrett had left.

"May I come in?" Mapa asked.

"Of course." Teyla pulled open the door fully, and saw Torren fast asleep in his make shift carry cot hanging from Mapa's hand. "Thank you so much for watching him." Teyla said as she took the cot from him, her eyes studying Torren's face; he was in a deep sleep that should last for many hours.

"You know I am happy to care for him." Mapa replied, his eyes looking over her shoulder to John. "May I?" He asked indicating the bed.

"Please." Teyla replied as she carried Torren over to her adjoining room. She placed the cot in the entrance where she would be able to see him from John's bedside. She didn't want Torren too close to John, as she was worried that he may sense John's discomfort. She had no idea if the link between the two still existed, but she knew Torren was a sensitive mind and she didn't want him disturbed. She placed the cot down and Torren sighed as his head turned settling his tiny cheek against the pillow, but he did not wake.

Teyla turned back to find Mapa lifting one of John's eyelids, his other hand at John's wrist. Mapa had long experience caring for people, and having had a large family of six children of his own, she valued his years of experience and his opinion.

Mapa stood. "He is in the early stages of a very high fever I would say." Mapa said softly, as if speaking louder would disturb John.

"He was awake long enough to drink some Earth medicine it should help combat the infection." She told him. "I will try to keep him cool tonight. He will be fine." She added.

Mapa turned to her and smiled. "Of course he will. I will come by early tomorrow morning and take Torren to the nursery and then look after him myself in the afternoon."

Teyla smiled. "Thank you. I will prepare some bottles for tomorrow. Thank you so much."

"That is what family does, Teyla." He looked down at John with kind eyes. "We care for our own." She was touched at the emotion from Mapa. He looked back at her. "I will return in the morning." She nodded her eyes on John.

Mapa reached out and laid a warm hand on her arm. "He is strong, Teyla."

--

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

--

A cry broke through the silent air and into Teyla's consciousness. She sat up quickly from where she had apparently fallen asleep against John's bedside. From habit more than from clear thinking she got to her feet and walked over to Torren. Her mind began to clear as she crouched down by Torren's cot, but as she reached for him she realised he was fast asleep.

Turning she looked back at John just as he cried out again, a mangled word that she couldn't recognise. The fever was cresting. She moved back to his side, pouring out more fresh water into the basin and reapplied a cold cloth over his forehead. He was even hotter than before, his eyelids fluttering open and closed, but he was lost in the turmoil of his feverish dreams. He sounded in pain and she leant over him, stroking over the cloth on his head, feeling the water dripping through his hair. She whispered to him as he began to thrash his head against the pillow.

"Stop…no…shadow…" He muttered. "NO!" She kept talking to him, telling him he was safe, but he didn't really respond, lost as he was. "Shadows…attack the city."

"They are gone now, John. The shadow creatures are gone. We stopped them. The City is safe." She tried to reassure him even though she knew he may not be able to hear her.

"Torren?" He mumbled worriedly.

"He is safe John. He is here with us."

"Teyla?" He called. She stroked the back of her fingers down his cheek trying to reassure him.

"I am here, John. Everything is fine. Rest."

His head rolled away from her. "Ronon! Get out. You must...save Teyla!" He all but shouted. "You must….save…." His breath exhausted he began panting, his head rolling against the pillow. "Stop Michael…"

She pressed her hand over John's chest and leant closer to him. "John. I am here. I am safe now. You all found me, you saved me." She stroked his cheek again, feeling the rough stubble against her knuckles. "I am here."

His head rolled back towards her. "City… shadows."

"There are no more shadows, John. We stopped them remember. They will not return. We are safe." He seemed to be hearing her as he calmed slightly and rolled his head away from her again.

She lifted the cloth from him, amazed at how fast it had warmed from his skin. He was far too hot. She reapplied it barely squeezing it, so the water ran over his cheeks and into his hair. Selecting another larger cloth she dunked it into the water, then pulled back the sheet from his chest and laid the cloth over him, hoping to cool his temperature further. If his fever reached too high or remained for too long he was at risk of a seizure.

The heat radiated through the cloth into her hand and so she reached down and pulled the rest of the sheet from his entire body, revealing him to the cool night air. He twitched at the new air against him, but it seemed to help as he settled slightly. The layers of sweat were thick over his skin in the firelight and the sheet over him had been saturated. His skin was red and angry with the intense heat running through him. She ran her hand down his side to his hip; all of him was hot and sticky with perspiration. His boxers clung to his hips and she made a quick decision; they would only block in more heat and the waistband was clearly irritating his skin. She stood and went over to his bag of clothes and pulled out his towel.

She knelt down by his waist, folding the towel and laid it across his hips and groin. Then she reached for the scissors again and silently promising to repair all his clothes for him, as she cut along both sides of his boxers, cutting them away from him. She pulled the freed boxers out from under the towel and then secured both sides of the towel under his hips to preserve his modesty before returning to sit by his shoulder as he began murmuring again.

Hours seemed to pass through which she sat by him, reapplying the cloths to his body and calming him when he became distressed. She wiped over his chest and stomach with the cold cloth, cleaning away the sweat and cooling his skin. It had been years since she had seen him shirtless and she noticed how much more muscular he was now, his entire body in fact was more toned and muscular than she had expected. Even in deep sleep his arms and chest were firm under her touch and she tried not to allow herself to notice how even more attractive he was to her now. For some reason whilst he was lying here free of clothes his body seemed larger and more masculine than ever. But he was sick and needed her help, not her desire. So she kept her eyes mostly on his face and shoulders, focusing on her task.

His fever raged on dipping occasionally, but then rising again and she began to fear that it would never break. She kept his lips wet with a cloth and when he became distressed she sat beside him on the bed, her hip against his arm and she talked to him soothingly. She told him random stories, spoke of Atlantis, of the team's long walks along the piers to sit in the cool breeze off the ocean. It seemed to help him, and he would calm, turning his face towards her and she stroked his cheek.

And eventually as the hours passed his temperature began to drop, his breathing smoother and he began to sleep deeper. She ran her hand down his cheek and across his chest; he was defiantly cooler. And with a heavy relieved sigh she silently thanked the Ancestors.

--

John rose back to consciousness slowly tentatively creeping towards what some part of him knew would not be the most comfortable of experiences. He became aware of a chill over his body, and voices in the distance. His eyelids were heavy and he decided to wait awhile till he lifted them. Slowly more information arrived for his mind to process; his throat was dry and painful, his head felt like it had been packed full of something unpleasant, his body achy and stiff against the bed under his back and the gradual growing presence of the pain in his right thigh. That brought back more memories; that he had been injured in the forest, fighting those raiders. With effort he opened his eyes to see the hut ceiling above him. He rolled his head to the side, his neck aching.

Seeing nothing there other than a jug of water and what looked like a first aid kit, he looked further down the room to see the door was open and someone was sitting in the doorway. He blinked his eyes against the sunlight as he lifted his head up, which was difficult and he groaned without intending to.

"John?" Teyla's voice drifted to him and he blinked his eyes until he could see her standing up from the chair in the doorway, material in her hands. She put them aside and walked towards him. Why was she in his room? Oddly he felt like he hadn't seen her for ages, and as she neared he saw the concern on her face.

"Teyla." He greeted her, or at least he tried to, but his voice was thin and his dry sore throat caught and he coughed.

She was at his side quickly lifting a mug of water to his lips. Embarrassed at himself he reached up for the mug, but his arms refused to move more than a millimetre. He groaned again and allowed her to help him lift his head enough to drink. It was amazingly cool and refreshing in his mouth and for his throat. He drank as much as he could before it became too much effort and he slumped back down onto the bed. He felt like he had used up all his strength in such a simple action. He looked up at Teyla as she settled on the edge of the bed next to him.

"How do you feel?" She asked, her hand reaching up to his forehead, her palm pressing comfortably against him.

"What happened?" He asked confused and a little surprised at her touch.

"You have been fighting an infection. Your fever finally broke late last night." He could feel her eyes studying him closely and he saw the relief in them. He guessed he must have been in a bad way for Teyla to be so concerned.

"I don't remember…" He began, but a vague memory resurfaced. "I was on duty at the perimeter. Realised I was too hot." He said his voice still rough in his throat.

"Yes. We found you passed out by a hut. You have not been well." Her hand returned to his forehead again. "How do you feel now?"

He made an effort to assess how he felt and it wasn't good. "Okay. Tired. Achy. Tired." He repeated, his mind liking that word and it seemed such a good idea right now to close his eyes for a bit.

"Rest, John."

He forced his eyes open again. "I should get up, get moving around."

She smiled softly down at him kindly. "I think you're going to need some more rest before that John. Sleep some more. I will bring you some dinner later."

"Dinner? What time is it?" He asked, still working to keep his eyes open.

She looked at her watch. "By our time it's almost four o'clock."

"What? Really?" She smiled at him, and he felt her fingers stroke down the side of his cheek. "Sleep, John. You need to regain your strength." Her touch was comforting and he let go of his eyelids and let out a sigh without meaning to. Her fingers lingered on his cheek and he leant in towards the nice touch and drifted back to sleep.

He woke again this time his mind immediately more alert. He looked towards the doorway, but Teyla had gone. Outside he saw that evening was falling, saw the fires in the distance flickering around the partially open doorway. He had slept for hours.

His back and shoulders were now really protesting and his bladder announced that it was getting seriously uncomfortable. He made to sit up, but nothing really happened except a wave of weakness through his body. That fever must have been really intense. It took three tries but eventually he got his elbows under him and managed to half sit up, but that was as far as he could go. He cursed loudly.

"Colonel Sheppard?" A male voice surprised him and he looked up to see Mapa in Teyla's doorway. "It is good to see you awake. Teyla asked me to watch over you and Torren whilst she was at the fire pit. She will bring back some food for you if you can manage some." He walked in towards John.

John felt embarrassed at his weakness in front of the man. "Thank you." He managed to say, his voice still raw and deep.

"You need some water?" Mapa offered as he crouched down with creaking knees. "You look much improved."

"I could drink something, but to be honest I need to go to the bathroom first." He admitted.

Mapa nodded. "Good. But, I don't think you're going to be able to move around that much."

"If you could just help me up." John replied quickly. There was no way he was going to pee in a bottle. He reached out one arm to Mapa, who after giving him a look took it and he pulled John fully upright.

"You sure, you want to do this?" Mapa asked. "You are going to tire yourself out further." His tone was full of fatherly experience and gentle concern.

John placed his hands down by his hips and shuffled his backside to relieve his tense legs and the thigh blazed with pain. He remembered that pain. He cursed himself at allowing himself to end up like this.

"Teyla will not be pleased if you hurt yourself further." Mapa replied and John suspected he heard some amusement in the older man's tone.

"I'll be fine." John muttered as he tried to bend his legs. Pain lanced his right leg and his body ached and felt abruptly cold. His breath rushed from his lungs and he leant forward accidently resting one arm on his bad thigh. Hissing through the pain he panted as quietly as he could. God, he was so tired.

"Your strength will return quickly, but for now you need to take it easy." Mapa said, as he moved into John's field of view and lifted a small bowl up with a raised eyebrow.

John frowned and tried to move once again, but it hurt too much. With a grumpy sigh he reached out. "Give me the bowl."

Mapa smiled as he handed it over. "Wise move, son. I'll be back in a minute."

John tried to find a more comfortable position, but sitting seemed to be generally uncomfortable. Well, at least he could relieve his bladder. It was at this point that he realised he was completely naked under the sheet, though there was a towel across his hips. Okay, who had undressed him? He guessed Teyla had and though a rather embarrassing thought the need to pee became too loud to ignore any further.

Mapa returned and took the bowl, re-entering the hut a few minutes later having emptied it for John. John kept himself upright and made himself meet Mapa's eyes.

"I've been a father for long years, Colonel Sheppard and I have cared for far too many sick people over the years for you to have to put on a show for me." Mapa said kindly. "Now, let's change those bed sheets while you are upright."

John tried to help as much as he could, but his arms were too heavy. The bruises on his arms were large and darker than they had been the day before, but the scratches had all but gone he noticed. He helped tuck one side of the bed sheet around the mattress before he sat backwards onto the fresh sheet, his thigh blazing in annoyance. The sheet all tucked in beneath him John allowed himself to lie back down and it felt amazingly good. Mapa returned beside him with a fresh top sheet. John arranged the towel over his groin first, then pulled the old sheet off himself and Mapa laid the new one over him. John noticed that his body was sticky with sweat and slightly blotchy from the fever. Parts of him itched and some parts ached, but it was all far less important than the tiredness. He relaxed back down onto the mattress, allowing his body to relax.

"Thank you." He said to Mapa who was folding up the old sheets roughly into a pile by the door.

"I am happy to help, Colonel."

"Please, I think you can call me John now." John replied.

Mapa smiled over his shoulder at him. "John. Do you need anything else?"

"You need some more antibiotics." Teyla's voice drifted in from the doorway and John looked up to see her outlined by the firelight. She held two bowls balanced in one hand and a jug in the other.

"Hey, Teyla." John greeted her.

"We have changed his sheets." Mapa informed her. "And Torren is playing happily."

John looked round the room, but there was no sign of Torren, but then realised he would be in Teyla's adjoining room. He felt bad that she was taking care of him as well as Torren.

"Thank you, Mapa." Teyla replied.

"I will see you both tomorrow. I am glad you are back with us, John." Mapa said before he left.

Teyla put down the bowls and jug beside John's bed, her eyes studying his face intently. She must have been happy with what she saw as she smiled. "You are looking so much better, John."

He grimaced. "I must have looked like death then." He muttered. Her expression faltered for only a second, but it was enough to tell him she had been seriously worried about him.

"I will just check on Torren and then I will come back." She said with a smile. She disappeared into the next room and John looked over at the bowls and mug. He considered sitting up again and trying to pour his own drink, but it was all too much to even think about let alone do. Teyla returned soon enough to sit down on the floor next to him on a cushion that looked well flattened from recent use. She must have been by his side all night he realised.

"I'm sorry about all this, Teyla." He apologised.

"It is not your fault you are sick, John." She poured some fresh water into a mug for him and reached for his arm. He pulled it out from under the sheet and she pressed the mug into his hand. Her warm fingers supported the mug as he slowly lifted it to his lips. He drank down the water, the liquid wonderfully satisfying against his tongue. He seemed to remember drinking some last night, but it was all too muddled to be sure. Once he had had enough she took the mug and he rested his slightly shaky hand back down to his side.

"Do you feel like eating something?" She asked.

He looked over at the bowl she lifted. He could smell the food and his stomach grumbled. "I'll try some."

"Do you want to sit up?" Teyla asked gently as she lifted the bowl for him.

The idea of sitting up again was rather worrying, so he shifted instead onto his side, getting his elbow under him, so he could at least eat partly upright. She rested the bowl of food on the bed by him and picked up her own. He looked into the bowl and saw that she had cut the meat and vegetables into small bite size pieces. He was both touched and disturbed by her thoughtfulness. Slowly he reached in and picked up a piece of meat and lifted it to his lips. It tasted good as he it chewed slowly.

"How do you feel?" She asked as she ate.

"Achy. Thigh hurts." He replied as he swallowed the meat. He paused to see how his stomach would greet the food. Nothing bad happened so he reached for some more. "I miss anything?"

As they ate, she told him of the events of the past day. There was nothing new to report on the raiders or from the Gate, but she told him plenty of social events in the camp. She told him how Torren was now going to the nursery group and appeared to be thoroughly enjoying it. John listened as he ate, until he felt he had had enough, the bowl still half full and she took it away. He rested down onto his side and let the tiredness sweep over him.

He dozed in and out for awhile. Teyla disappeared for a bit and then returned with Torren. She had obviously just fed him as she sat beside John and burped Torren. The kid looked up with a large smile at John and everything felt better. He reached out and caught one of Torren's hands and smiled at him. Teyla talked to Torren softly, through which John slipped in and out of sleep. Despite the aches and pains, and tiredness he felt happy.

--

He woke again later, the door now closed and the fire had dimmed across the room. Outside he could hear only a few voices, which all told him it was now late evening. Teyla appeared beside him, her hand touching his bared shoulder.

"Hey." He mumbled.

"I need to check your wound." She said with a gentle push at his shoulder. He laid back onto his back, then remembering he reached down to the towel over his hips and made sure it was arranged properly beneath the sheet. Teyla reappeared with a bowl of steaming water and sat down by his leg. Her hands were sure and warm as they pulled back the sheet the air warmer on his bared leg than he had expected. He tried to lie still, his eyes up towards the ceiling and not feel bad about this. Her hands brushed against his thigh and he tried not to tense up at the touch, but it was difficult. She was right by his hips and her touch was gentle against his skin. He twitched without realising when her hand brushed his inner thigh as she unwound the bandage.

"Was that painful?" She asked concerned.

He cleared his throat, resisting the urge to cover his groin with his hands even though it was covered by a towel and a sheet. "No. Well, it's painful, but in a general way." He cursed himself.

"Try to relax, John." She said softly, her hand resting heavily on his knee and he looked down to see her watching him. "I've changed this dressing three times now, do not worry." The thought that she had been tending him already was oddly unnerving, but at the same time he knew he was being overly sensitive. So, he nodded and made himself relax his leg.

The bandage came away and he looked down at her. "How does it look?" He asked, shifting up enough to look down at his thigh. It hurt, but not as much as he had suspected. It looked like several sutures had been fixed, but overall it appeared to be healing well enough.

"Much improved." Teyla replied.

John settled back down. "I can't believe I forgot to change the dressing yesterday." He muttered.

"You should have taken some antibiotics as soon as you returned. You were fighting in the dirt forest floor; it could have been a much more serious infection." She told him, the concern and disapproval in her tone.

"I know." He replied.

She picked a cloth up from the bowl and leant forward to clean his thigh. He made himself relax under her care. "You have been pushing yourself too much." She added.

He kept in the glib reply on his lips, realising that considering the circumstances he didn't have much defence. He watched her care for him and allowed his defences down a little. "I know." He replied. She looked up at him with an amusedly surprised expression, before she turned back to her work. "I guess I've just been throwing myself into the work." He muttered, looking away from her to the walls around them. His eyes tracing the lines of shadow.

"I understand. I am concerned for everyone as well. I pray that Atlantis is safe." She replied. Her voice rich and wise as ever.

He nodded. "It's just that…something feels wrong about all this." He uttered more to himself than to her. "Something's been bothering me."

She slid the cloth from his leg and sat back, and he looked down at her. "What?" She asked.

He tried to pull the odd vague feelings together, but in the end had to just shake his head. He looked back at her. "I don't know. It could just be that we're all stuck here and we don't know if rescue will ever arrive." She nodded in agreement, reaching up and caught his hand in hers.

"We will just have to do the best we can. You do not have to over work yourself so much to do everything yourself. There are plenty of good people here to help. We will survive this." Her smile was encouraging and her touch on his hand startling and comforting. He squeezed her hand and she pulled back.

"Alright." He agreed. She raised a slightly doubtful eyebrow at him. He smiled at her. "If you think I'm over doing it just remind me of how bad I feel now."

She nodded, but he saw the concern still in her eyes. "Your strength will return. This cut is healing well despite the infection you caught. You were very lucky, John."

"I had a good nurse." John replied with a smile. She returned it as she placed the cloth back down into the bowl. She turned back to his leg and then up at his face.

"While I am here, I need to wash the rest of you."

He looked down at himself. He wished he could do it himself, maybe if he had a little more time to rest. She obviously saw his look, reaching out and laid a hand on his leg. "John, just lie back. Tomorrow you will be stronger and can move around more, but for now you need to rest. I will be quick."

She was right of course. He contemplated asking her to get Mapa to help him, but guessed she had already seen him undressed. The problem was it felt both embarrassing and decadent to have her wash him. He felt simultaneously weak for her needing to do it, but at the same time thrilled that she was caring for him.

"Okay." He replied. "Thanks."

She moved off to get more hot water from the fire and he felt the quiet growing too loud. "But, no comparing me to anyone else, please." He told her in a joking tone, but realised she might hear the worry behind it.

She turned back from the fire with the bucket of water and smiled rather cheekily at him. "Do not worry, I will not tell Ronon how few scars you have."

He smiled at her. "Are you saying you know how many scars Ronon has?" He asked, a little surprised at the way the conversation had suddenly turned.

She settled down back on her cushion. "I made the mistake of asking him about scars once. He is most proud of each one he has and told me the vivid details of each in turn." Of course the scar that jumped to mind most of all was the one on Ronon's chest – the feeding mark.

She pulled aside his bed sheet and he felt the warm cloth touch his left thigh and he barely stopped himself from flinching. "Your wound should close properly though, you most likely will not have a scar." She said conversationally as she swept the cloth down the side of his left leg. He nodded, not really caring all that much about whether he would have a scar or not.

"Chicks dig scars though, so I don't mind." He replied, idly wondering whether scars bothered her, but doubted it. The cloth left his knee and slid down his calf.

"I noticed one on your upper arm." She said, nodding towards his right shoulder. He looked down at his right deltoid, at the tiny long thin scar.

"How did you that get that one?" She asked. He took the offer at small talk telling her about his past injuries as she finished washing his legs and moved up to sit by his side and she began washing his arms, checking the scratches that were almost gone as she did.

She asked questions about life as a pilot on Earth. He talked openly, allowing his mouth to run as he half watched her stroking the warm cloth over his shoulders and across his chest. She leant across him at one point to reach his far side. He almost took the cloth from her to do it himself, but some deeply male part told him to enjoy her closeness. Her hair shone in the fire and candle light above him and he felt a stirring in his groin. He quickly turned the conversation back to the bad times in the Airforce and by that time she had finished his front. She reached down and pulled the bed sheet up over him again covering him to his waist and then asked him to roll onto his side. With a grunt of effort and her hands aiding him he managed it. She washed his back and he waited for her to dry him before he laid back down with a sigh. He felt better for the wash, his skin feeling cool and fresher. She rinsed out the cloth and handed it to him.

"You want to wash the rest?" She asked with a smile. He took the cloth with a light smile and he silently cursed the blood he could feel in his cheeks. Why was he being so sensitive about this? She turned away carrying the basin out the hut and he heard her pouring the water away. He washed his hips and groin, rolling onto his side and dropped the cloth in the bucket and took the time to rinse it through. She returned and took the bucket out to throw away the bath water as well, saying she would be back soon once she had collected more water.

He nodded and watched her leave. Immensely proud that he had gotten through that sponge bath without embarrassing himself. He felt oddly satisfied, but annoyed at himself. She had cleaned him with an efficient detached manner and some part of him wished she had been as affected by it as he had been. He closed his eyes and told himself he was being stupid.

--

The night air was refreshing and a stark relief from the intensity of the hut back with John. As Teyla finished filling the bucket, she looked up at the single moon that hung high up in the alien sky. Her body still felt warm and she rested back against the raised side of the water pool. In her mind she relived the enjoyment of washing John. That he was now awake, but still so weak had not stopped her very female response to him. He had a most handsome body to match his handsome face and personality. It seemed she was falling for him even more with each passing day. Though perhaps, his sickness had made the situation more intense. She was so relieved and delighted to see him awake and obviously recovering well from his infection. She admired him even more because of that fact. He was strong and in a couple of days would be well enough to be up and about like it had never happened. Though, she would have to keep him to his promise not to overdo things.

She realised she had enjoyed tending to him during his sickness. Caring openly for him without worrying about what she was saying, what words she whispered to him to calm him. And he had responded to her even through his fever, calming and turning towards her touch.

She took another breath and made a forceful effort to push all those thoughts aside. She picked up the bucket and made her way back past the dim late night fires and into the rows of huts till she reached theirs. She pushed open the door to see that John's eyes were closed. Quietly she carried the bucket to the fire and set it on its hook. She collected up the pot of ointment from the side and walked back to his bed.

The smell of the ointment was strong as she opened the pot, reminding her of a myriad of memories from her childhood.

"What's that?" John asked her quietly.

"Ointment for your bruises." She scooped some out along her middle finger and smeared it onto his closest arm. He lifted it for her, moving his arm closer to the edge of the bed.

"I can do that." He replied softly, sleepily. She smiled at him.

"Tomorrow you can, now just rest. I will try not to hurt you." She rubbed the ointment into the largest bruise on his arm. He didn't flinch despite the darkness of the damage. She added some more ointment to his arm, set aside the pot and began to massage it further into his skin. She kept her eyes on her work, allowing him space to rest, to sleep and for her to keep her earlier thoughts to her self.

His closest arm done she looked up to find that he was watching her. He smiled and looked away. "You want the other arm?"

"Please." She said as she reached for it. He went to roll onto his side again, but she stopped him. "I can reach." She sat up on the edge of the bed and reached across him to his other arm. He brought it up across his chest to make it easier for her. She had sat like this with him many times over the last day and night, but now it felt very different; he was awake now and she realised how close they were. His smell mixed with that of the flower ointment. She could feel his eyes on her again and she was surprised at his intent focus. She met his eyes and he looked away at where she worked on his arm.

"Do the bruises hurt?" She asked.

He looked back at her. "No not really."

"Thank you, Teyla." He said earnestly as she finished with the ointment.

"I am glad you are so much better, John. You worried me." She confessed.

"Sorry about that. And you know, sorry about taking you away from Torren to look after me." He added seeming truly uncomfortable.

"He has been here with us most of the time, so do not worry about that." She smiled. She poured out a new mug full of water for him and poured a packet of antibiotics into it, stirring it with her finger. "I will put this down here where you can reach it. Try and drink it all tonight."

He nodded. "I will." He promised quietly.

She reached out and as she had done so often over the past day and ran the back of her fingers down the side of his face. "Sleep well." She whispered. On complete impulse she leant down and gently kissed his temple. She felt him tense slightly with surprise at her touch, but she pulled back quickly and moved away from him.

She reached the adjoining doorway and looked back at him.

"Night, Teyla." He said and she smiled once more before she disappeared into her room for the night.

--

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Please note:** Chapter 8 and 9 were intended to be one chapter - but it was way too big, so it's been split into two!

--

The new morning air drifted to John as he woke, and immediately he noticed how much better he felt. Lifting his head he looked across the room to see that both doors were shut, but that the fire was crackling away across the room, which meant Teyla had been in to tend it this morning. He sat up slowly, groaning slightly at his stiff aching muscles. Pleased that sitting up was considerably easier and more comfortable today he decided more movement was in order, so slowly and carefully he shuffled around until he could hang his legs over the edge of the bed. His right thigh throbbed, but the rest of him felt so much better. He reached down for the jug of water on the floor by his bare feet, but as he lifted it carefully he felt the weakness still in his arms.

As he poured water into his mug he noticed the bruises on his arms were paler and guessed that sweet smelling salve Teyla had applied last night had really worked wonders. Lifting the mug to his lips his mind returned to the sensation of her touch last night and her soft words in the firelight. She had looked slightly flushed he had thought as she sat beside him, massaging the ointment into his skin. She had looked so beautiful and her touch had been confident and caring. Her body had been warm and soft against his side as she had leant over him and though he knew he had been sleepy and appreciative of her care of him, but he had been completely spellbound by her. And then when she had finished she had touched his cheek and kissed his temple. Her touch to his cheek had felt familiar like it echoed of a sensation he had felt before and he suspected he was remembering her touch from during his fever. He couldn't remember her ever touching him like that before, but what had been most fascinating had been the way she had quickly turned away from him afterwards like she had been embarrassed at what she had done. He had watched her leave looking back only once at him, like she was slightly shy and he had been left feeling vaguely hopeful that she hadn't been so unaffected by him.

He drank down the cool water and looked out at the sunlight peeking through the gaps around the wicker door. Though he could feel the weakness of his body still, he felt renewed and encouraged from having survived his sickness and for having been cared for so well. That uncomfortable worry was still there at the general situation, but as he sat up straighter stretching out his back, he decided he would see this as a new beginning. First thing being to listen to Teyla's and his body's warning; he needed to take better care of himself. Secondly, that maybe now was the time and opportunity to find out if there really was anything between him and Teyla. He needed to get his strength back first really, but he had his opportunity now and he promised himself he wasn't going to miss his chance this time. He had been too cautious…no too nervous, to address this attraction with her before. Now, he would find out. He just needed to do it subtly so that if there wasn't any interest there that they didn't ruin their friendship.

There was a knock at the adjoining door and he quickly pulled the sheet over his lower half before Teyla peered around the door. Her eyes lit up when she saw him sitting up. "Good morning, John. You are feeling better." She smiled as she approached him. In one hand she carried a bowl of food and over her other arm hung some clothing.

He smiled up at her. "Much better today, thanks."

She held out the bowl. "I brought you breakfast if you would like some?"

He took the bowl eagerly. "Thank you."

"And these…" She pulled out his uniform from the pile over her arm. "I am afraid we had to cut these from you, but I have repaired them as best as I could. They need to dry a little longer though. These…" She held out the other clothes. "Are new trousers and top for you. I used your uniform as a guide for the size. If they need altering let me know."

He looked up at her in complete surprise as he took the new clothes from her. "Wow, Teyla, thank you. You really didn't have to do this for me." He opened the new trousers and saw they were a nice dark blue, with two pockets set at the hips and back. The new top was white, with coloured thread stitched along the neckline. He fingered the delicate needlework, touched that she would spend time on something for him.

"I wanted to make the top distinctive so you would know which was yours." Her tone was dismissive, but he could see the time and care she had taken in the detail.

He looked up at her with a smile. "Thank you. How did you have time to do all this?"

She headed over to his fireplace and hung his uniform over the back of the chair to dry. "I was already making clothes for Torren and I had time whilst you were ill."

"Thank you." He repeated.

"How does your leg feel this morning?" She asked.

He put aside the new clothes and pulled the sheet away from his bandaged leg, flexing it slightly, testing it. "Feels better." He replied, though the wince in his tone gave away the discomfort.

"Would you like me to change the bandage for you?" He looked down at it and was so very tempted to ask her to do it, but he felt able to now.

"It's okay, I'll do it after breakfast."

"Good. I am helping to finish off the new benches for the meeting area this morning. You will be alright here?"

He felt a little disappointed that she wasn't planning to sit around with him today, but he was well enough to be left alone now. "I'll be fine."

She went to the doorway, before turning back to him with a raised eyebrow. "Promise you will not go walking out around the camp by yourself. You need to take it easy." She said pointedly.

He tried to look innocent. "I won't. I'll just walk around here a bit to get everything working again."

She glared at him, but when he smiled, she let the glare slip and smiled back. "I will be back for lunch."

"Great, see you then." John replied. He wished she would come over and kiss him again; on the forehead again would be fine, though he would prefer a proper kiss. She frowned at him slightly, like she didn't like to leave, but then turned and disappeared out into the sunlight.

--

It took him half an hour to get across the room and into his new clothes, which included a new pair of boxers she had made for him. It was oddly embarrassing for him to think of her making underwear for him and when he looked over his uniform he noted that his original boxers had been sewn back along both sides as had his top and trousers. He found himself imagining her cutting his underwear off him. He was confident that she would have covered him as she had done that, but it was an enticing sexual image that he wished he had been awake for.

After eating his breakfast and pouring another mug of water he made his way slowly and carefully to the door, pulled it open and studied the outside world which he hadn't seen for a day or so. He walked out carefully, his right leg worked well enough, but his thigh felt like a solid lump of hurt that he was loathe to use, but knew he needed the exercise. He stood and stretched carefully. Several people passed by, each stopping in turn to say hello and to say they were glad to see he was feeling better. He was surprised by the kind words, but after the fifth person he was tired from standing for so long. So he made his way back inside the hut drew the wicker chair into the doorway and sat down to enjoy the morning air.

He sat back in the gentle morning sunlight and watched the world go by. It was odd in a way as he didn't have a book, music, game boy or any of the usual distractions he usually needed to relax back home in Atlantis. No, for now, he was happy enough to sit and allow himself to heal. Of course he was also waiting for Teyla to come home.

After a couple of hours in the sun he noticed a familiar shape making his way towards the hut. John smiled at Mapa as he neared.

"John. It is so good to see you up. You are indeed a fast healer." Mapa greeted him.

John extended his hand to the man, who after a moment reached out and shook his hand. "Ah, yes, the Earth custom, Teyla has told me of it." John made to stand up from the chair. "No, no, John. You stay seated. I am out for a walk that is all."

John felt odd sitting whilst an older man stood. "Thanks again for all you did for me." John replied.

Mapa leant against the hut's outer wall and smiled. "You are important to Teyla, so you are important to me. Besides, I like you John Sheppard of Earth and you have done so much for us all here."

John couldn't help the frown. "I wish I could do more." He glanced out towards the perimeter. "How've things been?"

"There have been no problems that I have heard and those coming in from sentry duty have been relaxed enough, though they are obviously concerned that you have been unwell."

John nodded. He knew he wasn't up to walking out to the perimeter, or if he did there would be no way he could make it back without being carried. Maybe tomorrow.

"Are you able to walk?" Mapa asked.

"A little." John replied honestly.

"Would you like to join me for a short walk? It may help." Mapa offered.

John stood up carefully. "I would love to, but if Teyla asked I stayed around the hut all morning."

Mapa laughed and clapped his hand on John's shoulder. "It will be our secret."

--

The last bench for the meeting table was set in position and everyone all stood back to admire their handiwork. Teyla had missed their work yesterday, but had been able to finish the last benches with them today and she was so pleased with the result. She checked her watch and decided to go with the others to the fires for lunch. She would take some to John and perhaps see if he wanted to walk around the camp with her. He was healing up much faster than she had expected. His complexion was normal again and though he moved slowly and with care she could see he was feeling considerably better. It had been a fierce fever he had experienced, but after only a day and two nights of sleep and some medicine he was up and around again.

She made her way towards the main fire pit seeing that bowls of soup were already being handed out. As she neared the pit she noticed Laster waving her over to where he sat beside the fire. Kraya and Athos had been trading partners for many generations and she guessed her status with Atlantis also gave her more standing with the man.

"Representative Emmagan." Laster greeted her as she rather grudgingly altered her course towards him. "How is Colonel Sheppard?" He had been very concerned over John's state and she wondered if he was fearful that his trading with Atlantis would disappear if John had been lost on his home world.

"He is up and about today." She replied.

Laster let out an exaggerated sigh. "That is so good to hear. We have been fearful for him. Nalla told me she supplied you with the flowers for the ointment?"

"Yes, I prepared it myself yesterday. Thank you for your continuing kindness to us all."

He looked down at that, going into his usual dismissive behaviour. "Representative Emmagan you are highly valued here and we are happy for you to stay with us for as long as you wish. Do you have time to sit for your meal?" He motioned to the free seat beside his.

"Only for a short time, I need to return to Colonel Sheppard soon."

Bowls of soup were handed over to them and Teyla sat eating whilst Laster spoke to her of the horrors of the Wraith culling once again. She understood his fears of a reprisal, having survived so many herself.

"I am sure your world will once again become vibrant." She said to Laster, trying to turn his thoughts away from past horrors and onto something more useful.

"Yes, I pray it will. Tell me Representative Emmagan, how are your people?" She spoke to him of vague details of her people, and he listened intently, nodding and smiling at her words as he all but ignored his soup.

After some time she decided she had had enough of the man's company and looked up towards the huts only to see John and Mapa heading towards them. She lifted a hand towards them, glad to see John out in the sunlight, but she could see his weight was mostly on his left leg as he slowly limped towards the fire pit. She reached forward and poured out two bowls of soup for them. There was quite a chorus of greetings for John as he limped up to the fire pit. He stopped occasionally to speak to people, but Mapa kept them moving and Teyla could see John was tiring, though he was trying to hide it. Eventually they made it to the seats where Teyla and Laster sat. John limped up round to the seat beside her and she resisted the urge to help him sit down. Once he settled with only a slight grimace she handed him a bowl of soup. He took it gratefully, his eyes sliding from hers to Laster beside her.

"Colonel Sheppard, it is so good to see you up and around. We were very worried for you. I was just saying so to Representative Emmagan." John's gaze was polite enough as he smiled at Laster, but she thought he looked a little tense. Her eyes lifted to his forehead and noticed it was slightly damp from his exertion. She looked at his cheeks and saw they were slightly pale. She almost reached up to stroke his cheek again. That had become far too much like a habit in only two short days.

"Thanks, Laster." John had replied.

"Representative Emmagan was just telling me of her people and her hopes that my people will once again flourish like hers." Teyla stopped herself from winching at his words. John's eyes met hers and she wondered if he suspected the pain she felt. Her people had suffered so much and as much as she wished it, she could not use the word 'flourishing' to describe them.

"I'm sure that'll happen, Laster. Your neighbours have picked up their lives pretty well and I'm sure you will as well." John said in an even conversational tone, but Teyla detected something in his words. She tired to catch his eye, but he ignored her, keeping his gaze directed towards Laster.

There was a pause. "I hope that as well, Colonel Sheppard. My people and my village will be what they once were again I am sure."

There was a tone to Laster's answer as well and Teyla looked round, studying Laster's face. As usual she was struck by the strength of his grey gaze, though his manner and appearance were submissive and nervous. A subtle atmosphere hung between him and John and Teyla wasn't entirely sure what it was, but she decided to break it.

"How was your walk with Mapa?" She asked John, making him look away from Laster.

"We just walked around the camp fires. I was wondering if Captain Barrett would be here."

She nodded, though she didn't like the idea of him getting back into working so soon.

"Just wanted an update." He added as he chewed on a piece of vegetable from the soup, his mood relaxed once again.

They continued to sit and talk with those that joined them for lunch. An hour or so later the sentry duties changed and Captain Barrett appeared. She was clearly delighted to see John up and about and John made his way over to sit with her at the other end of the seating around the fire. Teyla was slightly annoyed she wasn't involved in the conversation, but Laster remained by her side asking her questions and engaging her in idle talk, though fortunately Mapa helped to lighten the conversation somewhat.

"..and we must speak of the irrigation ideas that you mentioned the other day." Laster droned on. He seemed eager now to make changes to his situation which pleased her, but he was draining to be around.

"Teyla?" She looked up to find John standing by her shoulder. Relief washed through her and she smiled up at him.

"When are you picking up Torren?" John asked.

She checked her watch. She had been planning to pick Torren up later, but now saw the usefulness of the excuse to leave Laster's side. "I was going to pick him up after lunch." She turned to Laster. "If you will excuse me."

"Yes, of course. You must care for your son. I hope his father is not too concerned over your long absence. He must be waiting and hoping back on Atlantis."

Teyla stepped over the seats to stand beside John and looked back at Laster. It had been an odd comment, but she simply smiled politely. "Torren's father does not live with me on Atlantis." She informed him.

Laster bowed politely. "Forgive me. I only worried that your son must be missing his father as you may have been."

"I am sure he is." She replied and turned to leave. John didn't move though, instead glaring at Laster as the man sat back down, finally taking full interest in his cold soup.

Teyla turned back to John to get his attention. "I will meet you back at the hut, it is quite a walk to the nursery." She said.

John looked down at her frowning and for a moment she thought he was going to argue, but he clearly thought better of it and nodded.

"I will go back with John. I find I need to rest as well." Mapa said as he stood up from his seat.

She gave Mapa a thankful smile and walked away in the direction of the meeting area, beyond which lay the nursery for the camp. As she left the campfire area she looked back to check John and Mapa were indeed leaving. She watched the two men's backs as they left; John limping, obviously frustrated at his slowness, whilst Mapa wandered along happily beside him, his hands behind his back and clearly making cheerful conversation.

--

John listened vaguely to Mapa's story about a camp he had once stayed at on another world when he was younger, but John's mind was focused back on Laster. That and the annoying pain of his right thigh which was now radiating throughout his leg and up to his hip with each step.

Laster bothered him, though John hadn't been all that fond of him since he met him. The smaller man smelt of represented anger and loss at what had happened to his world. Though John could fully understand that, there was something wrong about the guy. The village they now lived in had been a bare husk when they had arrived. Laster's family had been only one of three that remained in the village. John had to wonder why the guy hadn't taken his family and moved to another village. The one they had traded with, though clearly affected by the culling, had been filled with hopeful people. John could understand the need to stick to your home and make something of it again, but it was clear that this village had died long ago. If it had been John and his family he would have taken them somewhere safe to live, somewhere protected from those raiders. They could have then maybe moved back with others to the old village later. Use the farmland, get it growing again. But, Laster had stayed put, clearly determined to remain defiant to what had happened.

John had watched him quizzing Teyla across the fire; saw the interest in his eyes that went further than just information and assistance from her and Atlantis. John had seen the man's eyes lingering on Teyla's features.

"Is something on your mind, John?" Mapa asked.

John realised he hadn't heard anything Mapa had said for quite some time. "Sorry, Mapa, my mind wandered. What were you saying?"

"It was not important. But, clearly something is bothering you."

John shook his head. "Just thinking about something." Mapa gave him an enquiring look. "This place, this world and what happened to it." John waved vaguely at the distant empty fields in the middle of which a large burnt crater sat as testimony to the Wraith attack.

"Yes, indeed. Laster keeps the memories at that forefront of everyone's thoughts, does he not?" Mapa replied.

John looked round. "You noticed that too." Mapa nodded. "I was wondering why he didn't take his family to the next village. They're doing really well over there, not that they weren't hit by the Wraith, but they seemed to have recovered and moved on."

"It is difficult for some people to let go of what they had in the past. He is clearly still upset and wishes his old life returned to him."

John looked down at the dry ground as he limped onwards. "I can appreciate holding on and trying to get up and running again, but this place was dead when we arrived. The guy's got family around him, I'd have moved them to somewhere safe."

"Ah, yes, but you think differently to him. You are a protector, he sees himself as something else."

"He isn't leading, or providing either." John commented.

"Perhaps he is coping with what happened by dwelling on what happened. I do not know." He went silent for a moment. "Though, I do know he seems rather interested in Teyla."

John looked round at the man again surprised at the man's insight. "You saw that too?"

"His thinly veiled question regarding Kanaan? Oh, yes." Mapa replied.

"And he was looking at her all lunchtime." John added.

"I believe he admires her. Stories of what happened to Old Athos are well known. Her people are regarded as strong survivors and she was well known as their leader long before it was lost. It is not surprising that he admires her for that."

John shrugged at that. "I guess, but I think he admires her for more basic reasons than just that." He muttered.

Mapa laughed lightly. "I have found that many men admire Teyla for the reason you suggest."

That was true enough, Teyla was a beautiful woman and she was strong and kind. She was everything a guy could want. He considered whether that might be what was bothering him about Laster. Was he jealous? That would be stupid though, as she clearly didn't enjoy Laster's company.

They continued on, John's energy draining further, but Mapa didn't comment only slowing his pace further happily enough.

"I told you that when Teyla was younger she used to spend most of her time exploring or learning bantos. She used to have a group of other children that even at that age looked to her for leadership. One day Torren and I found several boys from her group of friends fighting. It turned out they all liked Teyla and had gotten all heated up about it and it had led to a fight. We broke it up and told them to sort it out in a more mature manner and to speak to Teyla and let her decide. We waited several weeks, admittedly placing quiet bets on which boy would win out, but nothing happened. She kept on with her head held high and nothing had appeared to have changed. The spring festival on Athos came round eventually and Torren decided it was a good excuse to ask Teyla about which boy she wanted to go to the festival with. She told him that she hadn't any admirers, so would be going by herself. Turned out none of those boys had said anything to her, they just kept on following her until they gave up and she continued oblivious to it all, focusing on her adventures and her bantos training."

John frowned. "So what you're saying that she doesn't know Laster's interested until he says something? I think Teyla's a little more aware of men now, Mapa." John said amused at the man's story.

Mapa cleared his throat. "I am sure Teyla is clearly aware of men, but how is she to know their intention if they do not make their interest clear?"

John stopped in the middle of the avenue of huts, the pause a relief respite for his thigh. He turned to face Mapa, who paused beside him.

"You trying to say something?" John asked realising he was out of breath from the effort of limping all the way.

Mapa turned to face John with a smile on his face. "Son, I just said it." His smile deepened and he returned to walking slowly towards the hut. John watched the older man walk away, until he waved for John to follow him.

"Come on John, you haven't much energy left. Let's see you home."

They carried on in silence until they approached the hut. John reached for the doorframe using it to help him the last distance towards the promise of rest. He paused in the doorway and looked back at Mapa.

"For your interest, I was already planning to say something." He told the older man. He wasn't entirely sure how Mapa had seen it, or why he felt he should say something now, but then the guy was pretty clued in all round.

Mapa nodded to him. "Good." He winked as he turned and walked away.

John tried not to smile at the man as he turned his attention to getting into the hut. He considered sitting back down in the chair near the door, but he looked inside and decided the bed was far more tempting.

--

TBC... onto next chapter…


	9. Chapter 9

--

Torren had obviously thoroughly enjoyed the nursery that day, though was clearly over stimulated by all the excitement as he was very hyperactive when Teyla picked him up. There were some bathing pools set up to bathe the young children, so she took the opportunity to bathe him, hoping it would calm him as he usually associated bath with bedtime. However it only excited him further, he squealed with joy as he kicked the water and wriggled in the bath as she worked to wash him. Once he was dried and in the spare set of clothes she had left at the nursery, she carried him back to the hut. She took her time, walking through busy areas allowing Torren to look at everything and people came over to speak to them. She hoped it would help to tire him out. It did not work.

She reached their hut well over an hour later and she felt rather worn out from his over excitement. She noticed that the door to John's part of the hut was open and she quietly stepped up to the entrance. He was sprawled on his bed, one forearm over his eyes and his right trouser leg rolled up to his bandage. However, it was his breathing that told her how exhausted he was; he was forcing each breath out, his chest rising and falling quickly.

Torren made a high pitched sound, one of his new noises he had discovered and was thoroughly practicing. John dropped his arm and looked up as she stepped into the hut.

"Hey." He greeted her.

She paused at the foot of his bed and looked down at his leg.

"I may have over done it a little bit." John said sheepishly. She met his smile and she shook her head. "Don't say you told me so." He muttered.

Torren noticed John finally and squealed again in delight.

"I would never say that John." She replied with an innocent tone.

John sat up carefully, his eyes on Torren. "Hey, there buddy." Torren smiled and reached out towards John in his customary way. "I'm sure a Torren hug would help." John suggested, but Teyla was already carrying her son over to John's raised arms. It was a relief to hand over Torren's weight after she had carried him all round the camp and having to constantly entertain his excited mind. But, she couldn't sit just now.

"Can you watch him while I fetch some more water? Try not to let him sleep; he will need a feed soon." She asked as she picked up the empty bucket from the fireside and moved to the door; John would need some hot water to bathe.

"Sure." John replied and as she left she heard Torren squeal in delight again.

The afternoon was drawing to a close around her as she made her way to the water pool. Taking her time she filled the bucket, enjoying the gentle conversation and movement of the camp around her. The task complete she picked up the heavy bucket and carried it back to the hut. As she approached she could hear Torren giggling and John laughing along with him.

She entered to find John had turned on his bed, his back against the wall his shoulders supported by his pillows, and his legs draped over the side of his bed. He looked comfortably reclined and had Torren in his hands sitting on his stomach. He lifted Torren high up, letting the boy leave his hands for a moment at the top of the lift and Torren giggled in delight. John repeated the lift again quickly. She trusted John completely not to drop Torren, but she had to wonder why babies enjoyed the scare of being thrown about like that. John looked round as she set the bucket over the fire.

"No chance of this little guy sleeping any time soon." John commented.

She turned to them, Torren sitting on John's stomach chattering away with his new sounds, occasionally bouncing against John to encourage John to lift him up high again. John did so with obvious enjoyment. Teyla's eyes dropped to John's raised trouser leg.

"How is your thigh?"

He settled Torren against him and looked down at the partially revealed bandage. "It's okay, but I think I might have pulled another suture. I was going check when I changed the bandage."

"Would you like me to check it for you?" She asked, already picking up the first aid kit from where it was on the end of his bed.

He looked from Torren to her. "You don't have to, Teyla."

She was already sitting on the edge of the bed beside his thigh and pulling his trouser leg up the rest of the way. Torren giggled and she looked round to see him looking over his shoulder at her. She leant in to him and Torren leant back supported in John's hands and she pressed a kiss her son's smiling cheek. He giggled again and turned back to John, who smiled at her before she turned back to his bandage. John had gotten the end partially free, so she finished freeing the bandage and he lifted his thigh up so she could unwind it. She heard the heavy breath he released as he did though, so she turned and slid her knee under the back of his so he could relax his thigh as she worked. She pulled the bandage free as Torren laughed again as John lifted him up. The action shifted John's knee over hers, his warmth soaking into her leg and she looked up at her playful son.

"The nursery excited him a little too much I fear. I only hope he sleeps through the night."

John settled Torren back down on his stomach. "You'll be a good boy for your mom right?" Torren mumbled sounds, like he was trying to copy John's words. "You're always a good boy for me aren't you?" John repeated and she looked round to see John pulling Torren quickly towards his face and then pulled him away again quickly, another favourite game of Torren's. John repeated the action, bringing Torren so close their noses touched and then pulled him away. Torren laughed, as did John.

Teyla pulled the last of the gauze from John's leg and studied the wound. One suture had indeed come free and the others looked like they were pulling. "I am going to change these, alright?"

"Okay, thanks." John replied. Torren had fallen quiet, and she looked round to see him chewing on one hand, whilst in his other hand he was handling John's dog tags. The light shone off the metal pieces, fascinating Torren into silence. She looked up at John to see him happily watching Torren, occasionally jiggling the tags to keep his interest. She returned her attention to her work before she started staring.

"What was that with Laster earlier?" She found herself asking.

"Nothing. He was irritating me that's all." John replied dismissively. She looked up at him. "He was a little full on today, didn't you think?" He asked.

She considered that as she pulled the last of the old sticky sutures away. The cut was nice and clean, but she took the time to clean it again. John's thigh was warm under her fingertips.

"He seems rather obsessed with reliving the culling." She replied eventually.

"Yeah, there's that. Mapa thinks he's struggling to prove himself or something." John said. "He certainly likes you though." He added with his tone full of meaning.

She looked up briefly. "Because he asked about Kanaan? I do not think he has any intentions towards me that way." She replied.

"I don't know. He was looking at you the way a man looks at a woman." John said with gentle amusement.

She shrugged his comment away as she applied a new gauze over the sutures. "He had many questions over ideas for the village and was asking my advice. I felt he was merely interested in talking. Though…" She paused as she reached for the bandage, thinking back to what she had felt around Laster lately. "There are times when I feel like he is…almost apologising to me, like he feels responsible for the state of his world."

"Like maybe he wants to please you…" John added. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes as she ran the new bandage under and around his thick thigh.

She felt rather embarrassed at John's interest and clear amusement at the issue, but she smiled as she worked. "Is that what you and Mapa were discussing?"

John paused before he answered, but she was too busy securing the end of the bandage to look up at his expression. "He thought the same as me actually." He said eventually.

Teyla sat up from her handiwork, pulled her knee out from under his and busied herself with pulling down his trouser leg over the bandage. "How do the clothes fit?" She asked, wanting to change the subject, her emotions feeling rather too close to the surface at present.

"They fit great." John replied with feeling as she moved away from him, setting the first aid kit on the side and she checked the bucket over the fire.

"The water will be heated through soon. I need to see to Torren. You'll be alright to wash yourself?" She asked as she moved back towards his bed.

He shifted up into a seated position again, handing Torren up to her. Torren didn't approve and began to complain, reaching out for John's tags again, obviously overly tired now and growing grumpy. John caught one of his hands.

"Hey, big guy, none of that. You go and be with your mom." He looked up at Teyla and smiled. "I'll be fine. Thanks for all this."

"No problem." She replied as she carried the complaining Torren to the adjoining door to her room. "Call if you need me." She said over her shoulder as she pulled the door closed. Torren wriggled and strained against her and she suspected he was going to be uncooperative for quite awhile.

She changed him into his bed clothes and then fed him, but it took ages as he kept stopping and complaining. He was obviously tired, his eyes drifting closed, but then he would wake himself, wriggle in her arms and strain away from her. She sat on the floor eventually and just sat rocking him from side to side; whispering to him and eventually he calmed enough to finish feeding and then it took time for him to finally succumb to sleep. She kept up the rocking, lost in the rhythm herself and let her mind just rest. She felt really tired, the last two nights having been filled with concern with John, a long day of activity and Torren's restlessness made her feel drained and completely worn out.

She looked across her dark room and listened to the sound of water splashing from the next room. She watched the firelight dance through the breaks in the wicker wall, and realised she hadn't set the fire going in her own room, so distracted had she been with Torren's difficult mood. She heard John moving round some more, and it sounded like he was moving better and she even heard him move outside to pour out the bath water.

He returned after awhile and she heard him moving round, heard his heavy sigh as he settled down, his bed creaking. She decided she should check on him before he fell asleep. Had he remembered to take the antibiotics? And he should really apply some of the ointment again tonight. So, she slowly and gently stood, carrying Torren over to the cot and laid him in it without any further protest from him. She guessed that though the day had tired him he would now sleep deeply for many hours. She hoped.

She moved over to the adjoining door, knocked lightly and leant into the room. John was in his bed, his breathing was loud but steady, suggesting he was sleeping lightly. She moved in further, noticing he had dimmed the fire and his new clothes hung over the back of his chair. On the side she saw an open packet of medicine and was pleased that he had remembered. Though there was no lingering sweet smell from the ointment so he had forgotten to apply it. She silently moved to the side table and picked up the pot, heading over to his bedside. As she neared she noticed that he was breathing heavily as if he were still uncomfortable and there was a slight sheen to his forehead and newly shaven cheeks. Concerned that his fever had returned she gently reached out and placed her palm on his forehead, as she had done so often these past days.

His eyes opened and he blinked up at her with partially sleepy eyes.

"Sorry." She apologised. His temperature felt normal under her touch so she withdrew her hand. "Are you alright?"

He blinked at her and cleared his throat. "Yeah, bit worn out."

She lifted the pot so he could see it and settled herself down on his bedside, pulling off the lid and the sweet smell drifted up to her nose. "I told you so." She said with a smile.

He laughed lightly at her, the chuckle deep and pleasing. "I know." He admitted.

She gave him a surprised expression at his agreement as she smeared some of the ointment onto his closest arm, which rested above his sheet. He pulled his other arm out as well, dislodging the sheet baring the top of his toned chest. She spread some ointment on his other upper arm and placing the pot down she began to massage in the salve. His arm was relaxed under her care, but tonight his body felt different under her touch, like there was more life in him. She was vividly more aware of the texture of his warm skin against the hairs over his forearm. She told herself not to enjoy this so much, but this was likely to be the last chance she would have to touch him like this again, so she allowed herself this one last indulgence veiled as simply caring for him.

The air was warm and sweet with the ointment's scent and his own deep smell seemed more alive as she drew it in with her breath. He sighed deeply, his chest rising and falling close to her hands and she looked up at his face to see his eyes closed and his face relaxed. It pleased her no end to see him so relaxed, so open, where normally he stood behind his walls of humour and distance. This too she would no doubt never see again, except possibly in fleeting glances.

As she finished with his arms, she took a moment to enjoy the peace between them, the silence of companionship and his warm masculine body beside hers. She lifted her hands from him, making sure not to sigh with disappointment. Tomorrow he would be up and around as normal, slower maybe, but he would be stronger tomorrow and the openness she had seen from him would no doubt be hidden once more. She set the lid back onto the pot of ointment and quietly checked his mug was full of water for him for the night and she shifted to rise up from his side.

"No kiss tonight?" John's deep voice asked, stopping her. His tone had been light, playful, yet she almost thought she heard disappointment behind it.

She looked down at him and smiled. Perhaps that was another tiny ritual of hers from his sickness that she could enjoy one last time. She leant down over him and pressed her lips to his temple. Again, it felt different than before. Now, she felt his clear awareness of the touch and the slight press of his head back against her lips before she sat back. He looked up at her as she pulled back and he smiled, it looked studiedly innocent, but there was something in his eyes that told her he had enjoyed it more than she had realised. Her skin warmed as she stood up.

"Good night, John." She said back and headed for her door.

"Teyla?" He called softly as she was about to disappear into her space. She looked back at him, though his features were mostly obscured by the darkness. "Be careful of Laster." He said after a beat, his tone serious.

An odd sensation passed over her then, as if she could feel his sudden discomfort across the space between them. He had said he didn't like the man, but she sensed there was more to the issue. She decided to make light of it to ease his worry. "Because he is supposedly so interested in me?"

"Well, that too." John replied his tone light as well now, as if he had caught himself in his serious mood. "That goes without saying." She turned to leave, but as she did he spoke again. "Who wouldn't be?"

The words were said so quietly and deeply that she almost missed them. And it was only once she had turned and walked towards her bed did she really process what he had said. She paused across the dark room, looking back at the dim firelight through the thin spaces of the wicker wall that divided them. In her mind she considered what meanings he may have had and whether he had even meant for her to hear his words.

Unsure, yet now too late to go back into his room to ask him to repeat the words she set about preparing for bed. She told her self he was being polite, kind, or perhaps simply commenting that she was pretty. He may not have meant that in the way she wished him to. Yet, his words had been quiet and deep, soft words that gave her sudden hope. She pulled back the covers to her bed and climbed in beneath the warm blanket and once again turned towards the wall that divided their rooms.

She had enjoyed the quiet time they had just shared, her heart warmed from seeing him playing happily with Torren and the last chance she had to rub the ointment into his skin. Thinking back she tried to remember if there had been any other indication from him, but she had been so lost in her own thoughts, trying to hide her admiration for him physically and the disappointment that their close time together was drawing to a close. She closed her eyes and saw once again the firelight flickering over his bared chest and the darkness of his eyes as he had asked for a goodnight kiss. Had he just been feeling playful and liked her attention and care?

She sighed; once again she was turning in circles over the issue of John Sheppard. She would be more cross with herself if she wasn't so preoccupied by him. It was all those old feelings rejuvenated by the events these last few days and she was still in the same place; wishing for something that she had not been offered. Yet, she couldn't help but feel he had been testing her in some way, like they had been sharing some unspoken, barely conscious conversation, below the normal words and actions. She only wished she knew exactly what that conversation had been about. But, these thoughts could wait for tomorrow as like Torren she was now resisting the heavy pull of sleep. So with a releasing sigh she allowed herself to drift asleep into hopeful dreams.

--

TBC…almost there I promise….


	10. Chapter 10

--

John woke the next morning in the most amazing mood. As he sat up on his bed, the camp sounds telling him it was early morning, he felt more like his old self. His strength was back; the weak shakiness long gone and in his mind purpose flared to life. He took his time standing and walking over to his clothes. As he pulled on his clean repaired boxers he tested his thigh, feeling the pain still clearly present, but it was still greatly improved. He pulled on the rest of his clothes and made his way to the door. The way he was feeling he would have strode from the hut to stand out in the early morning light, fists on his hips like a man full of action and intent. However, the truth was he limped slowly and carefully to the door, yet still full of purpose and action. Then he leaned heavily in the opened doorway shifting his weight on and off his right leg, warming the muscle and then he limped out into the light and finally stood looking around at the camp. He chose not to put his hands on his hips, feeling that was a little too action hero for him, but he was finally there and as if his mind had been working on the problem as he had slept, plans and intentions crystallised whole into his thoughts.

He had a plan, had purpose, well in fact he had several. To start he was going to make his way to the main fire pit and he would work from there today thereby not straining his thigh and further slowing his recovery. First action would be to make some changes to the camp. They had been surviving well, but the truth he knew was that they really had no idea if rescue would ever be on its way and if it was on its way, how long it could take. They had no idea what had happened out there to Atlantis or to the Daedalus. All he knew was that they were cut off from the Gate system and they had no idea when or if that might change. So with that in mind definite changes needed to be made.

The defensive perimeter had held strong, but with those raiders out there far too interested in the camp a proper defensive line was going to have to be made. He was thinking wooden posts to form a fence, medieval style, along which they could set guard posts complete with fires and cover if it rained. If his people were going to be out there all the time, then they should be as comfortable and battle ready as possible. Also more of the camp members needed to be trained up to share more sentry time with his people on the defence line and all the huts needed to be checked.

Last night as he had lain in bed willing him self to stop thinking about Teyla and the discomfort of his groin, he had noticed small patches of moonlight through the ceiling above him. He needed to check how watertight these huts were and guessed there would need to be some re-roofing for many of them. He was pretty sure there would be enough people to help throughout the camp. He needed to speak to the locals and find out when the weather was likely to change. They had been lucky with the bright clear days lately, but already the nights were closing in and there was a new colder chill in the air that spoke of the changing season. He had no idea how the seasons changed on this planet; for all he knew monsoon rains could be on the way tomorrow.

He began to make his way through the huts towards the fire pits. He studied the state of the huts as he passed them, noting some repairs had been made to some, but it was clear that the roofs hadn't been a priority.

The second plan he had, was slightly less formed, but still important and that was to try and discover what was bothering him. To properly address that niggling sensation at the back of his mind that told him something was wrong; other than just being stuck here. He had survived some horrific events and situations through his career in the military and one of the main reasons he had survived so long in his opinion was because he listened to his instincts and right now they were telling him he was missing something important. He would start at the beginning; go round each scientist getting their opinion on the situation and on their progress with the DHD and maybe on those Ancient ruins they had first been studying back by the meeting hall. He would talk to as many people as possible, and try to work out what and where this worry of his had begun. As it looked he had plenty of time to use up on this world waiting for rescue and so he had the time to find out what he had missed. He fancied himself like a detective in a movie, sniffing out the culprits or finding the missing jewels for some beautiful princess.

Which brought him finally to his last intention; Teyla. He had woken with all these plans for the camp this morning, but also with the determination that he going to make a move finally. Yesterday he had pushed gently, watching her as she tended to him and he was convinced he saw a blush over her cheeks as she touched him and that he had felt an electricity in the air that wasn't just from him. And the feel of her lips against his temple had been inspiring. Now, he wasn't the best at spotting female signals, usually women tended to throw themselves at him, or acted clearly all shy and interested which was easy to spot. But, last night he was pretty sure Teyla had sent a few female signals his way. And he would find out for real now. He wouldn't push it too strongly, still worried she might only want friendship which he didn't want to ruin, but the time was now and he wasn't about to let her slip through his fingers again.

All these thoughts buzzed through his head as he finally made it to the main fireside, his strength though improved, it had still been quite an effort to get there. He was pleased to see Captain Barrett sitting to one side and she practically jumped up to meet him. John settled down in the most comfortable free space he could see and Barrett was kind enough to hand over a bowl of breakfast and together they sat eating. John explained his plans, discussing them with Barrett and then Lt States who joined them. They had previously drawn up a map of the camp when they had first arrived and now they drew it out again, this time working out the line of the new fence, working out how much wood they would need.

And so the morning progressed. Several carpenters who had been working with Teyla joined them, giving their opinions on both the wood needed for the fence and on repair work for the huts. By lunch time a group had been formed to head out to the closest line of the forest with a team to guard them to begin to cut down the wood they would need. They estimated it could take a week to get the fence up in its entirety completely surrounding the camp with the well set within it.

John watched the group leave, their faces focused with intent and purpose. He wanted to go with them, but knew he would only be a liability. He decided to walk around again for a while to work his legs and made his way through the camp past a sewing group, past some people playing a game that looked rather like Rugby and finally reached what had once been a market place that was now filled with long sturdy tables and benches. John leant on the end of one and looked down at the strong large joins and at the designs someone had carved into the corners. He ran his hand along the planed wood enjoying the craftsmanship and the knowledge that Teyla had been a major part of their plan and construction. The furthest table at the end was set in the shade and there he saw people sitting slicing up vegetables for lunch, all talking away happily to each other. Occasionally a kid would appear, trying to sneak away a piece of raw veg, to be shooed away, only to return a few minutes later to try again. Everyone appeared happy enough, though the voices were subdued and heads were focused mainly down at their tasks.

"John." Mapa called from behind him and John turned to see Mapa approaching with another man at his side. "John. It is good to see you looking well."

"Good to see you too, Mapa." John smiled back.

"I was wondering if you had a few moments to speak to myself and Yarra here."

John looked at the man, vaguely recognising him from around the camp. "Sure." John settled down on one of the benches, noting that the wood was warm under him having absorbed the sun's warmth.

Mapa and Yarra sat down opposite him. "What's the problem?" John asked, leaning his clasped hands onto the table.

"There's no problem, John." Mapa replied. "We would like to propose an idea that we hope to perhaps improve things in the camp." Seemed like the theme of the day. "Yarra is a musician famed on his home world." Yarra looked doubtful at Mapa's compliment, but didn't interrupt. "He and some others have been entertaining themselves by constructing some instruments and we thought it might lift the community's spirits somewhat if we were to have a party."

John hadn't expected that. "Sounds like a great idea. When?"

"We thought one evening perhaps. We should possibly allow a few days to prepare." Mapa suggested.

"We're starting on a defensive fence around the camp, how about we have the party when we finish it?" John suggested. "Might even speed up its construction if some more people pitched in a bit."

"Yes, then we can all celebrate our achievement." Mapa said with joy. "So, we can have the party, yes?"

John frowned, realising they were looking for his permission. "I don't have a problem with it. We'll have to make sure that we keep the fence manned though, as the raiders may see it as an opportunity to attack, but it sounds a great idea."

"Wonderful. We will start on the preparations and let everyone know." With that Yarra and Mapa headed off, chattering excitedly as they went.

John ran one hand over the flat warm wood of the table again and began to make more plans in his head. Ideas and thoughts formed over how best to construct the fence and the guard stations. He became aware that someone was approaching him and he looked round to see a group of people headed his way.

As it turned out the news of the fence build and party had spread like true wildfire and John spent the next couple of hours organising all the volunteers to various jobs. The single group that was out felling trees were joined by half the camp, forming a long line of activity stretching from the tree line back towards the camp and to the start of the new fence line. John, States and several more knowledgeable members of the camp decided to cut back the forest tree line about twenty metres all round the camp, that way they were creating more space between them and the would-be raiders and they could cut away the shrubbery making it easier to spot anyone approaching. John estimated that the fence would be up easily within the week if not sooner judging by everyone's enthusiasm and hard work.

John looked out through the sunshine at the fury of activity, people digging holes for the fence line, others carrying logs, splitting them and then shaping the ends to points or trimming off branches and in the distance the original team were making good work of cutting down the trees. They had also been told by some locals that the bark of a certain tree could be used for binding, so there were large buckets of water to one side in which the bark was soaking and people sitting around chatting as they cut the bark into strips. It was more than John could have hoped for and a deep sense of pride filled his chest at seeing these people so motivated and willing to help out.

He wished though he could help out more, but had to keep back playing the role of supervisor, which wasn't too bad as there was plenty to sort out. He stared out at the forest line, eyes searching for the enemy, knowing they would be watching, and he wondered how they were going to react to this clear consolidation of the camp. His hands felt empty of his P90 and he wasn't even wearing his sidearm, as the holster was set for the right leg and he didn't need that pressing against his wound. Tomorrow he would carry his sidearm at least he told himself, maybe change it to the left leg, though he wasn't as quick to draw his weapon from that side. But, at least he would be armed. Not that there weren't plenty of P90's out there now guarding over the work, but he itched to be there with them, his eyes on the deep shadows of the forest watching and protecting. No, he needed to hang back today, let everyone else do the hard work.

Though as the afternoon gradually passed he ended up helping out; trimming logs of small branches and leaves was hardly all that much activity, and besides he needed the exercise. Teyla had been stationed up at the furthest end felling trees, and as she passed him on her way to go see Torren no doubt, he saw her shaking her head at him with amusement as he worked. As she passed him he admired the small cropped top she was wearing from behind the safety of his sunglasses. The distraction gone he set back to work and lost himself in the hard work, feeling good and alive. Eventually the sun began to lower, people's belly's stirred for the evening meal and John called a stop to the work. But, as everyone began to clear up and head back to the camp, he walked, or rather limped the remaining distance to the tree line where Captain Barrett still stood on duty, her eyes focused into the forest. He stepped into the cool shade of the trees and stood beside her, his own gaze focused out through the shadows.

"Seen anything?" John asked her quietly.

"Nothing since this morning. But, they're out there, Sir." She replied.

John nodded; he could feel them out there as well. They had no doubt pulled further back to watch them, and probably were scouting around the other sides of the camp, looking for weakness. John had made sure to station more people around the perimeter, even if it was just some of the sewing group sitting with the guards; the more eyes that were looking out at the tree line the better. And so far it had worked. Well, at least today had passed without incident, which he was mildly surprised at.

He turned to Barrett. "You did a good job today, you and your team. Head back to the camp." He smiled at her as she looked round looking slightly surprised.

"Thank you, Sir." She nodded towards the camp to the others and they all began to head back. "It's good to see you up and about, Sir." Barrett added before she turned and followed the others.

John looked out at the trees one last time and then turned to follow them. He limped his way along behind them, occasionally looking over his shoulder, until they reached the perimeter line, which afforded him an excuse to rest. As Barrett and her team continued on across the field behind the perimeter to the main camp, John headed for the new section of fence. He noticed that Teyla was there, checking the posts where they stood bound side by side making up the new defensive wall that would protect the camp. And at her side was Laster, talking to her as she worked. John limped slightly faster out of sympathy for her, seeing the strained smile she kept turning to Laster as he kept talking. Finally she noticed John approach and he smiled at her, but he was still some distance away thanks to his thigh. He was feeling pretty tired now from today and though the pain was more manageable, it was still draining. He saw Teyla's pleading look directed towards him over Laster's shoulder and he had to laugh considering the conversation they had had last night. Bet she was ready to listen to his theories now. Clearly Laster was enjoying the opportunity for some alone time with Teyla and John was quite happy to rush to her aid. Well, limp slowly and rather painfully over, but finally he reached close enough to hear them talking.

"…I understand, it must have been very difficult." Teyla was saying with a tone that implied she had repeated those words several times already. "Colonel Sheppard." She said loudly and Laster turned to look at John as he reached them. John saw the flicker of annoyance over the man's features and it only made him feel even more smug at his theory.

"Hey." John greeted them, noticing he was slightly out of breath again. He stood with them by the fence, leaning his weight onto his stronger leg as best as he could without showing too much weakness. Behind Teyla the field that stretched out between the perimeter and the camp seemed so much wider than before and his thigh seemed to feel even more painful.

"Colonel Sheppard, you are looking much improved today." Laster said politely

John looked down at the guy's grey eyes. "I'm getting there." John replied,

"Laster has been complimenting your idea for the defensive wall." Teyla said.

"Yes, an excellent idea and such fast construction. An excellent precaution for our safety." John smiled at Laster's words, but his eyes were locked onto him, trying to read the guy. He appeared happy about the fence, but once again John had the feeling that there was more going on behind those slate grey eyes.

"I thought so." John replied slightly smugly, just to see how he would react. "Then once it's all up we're having a party to celebrate."

Laster's expression shifted quickly at that and John watched the eyes grow colder and a deep frown crease his face. "A party?"

John was surprised at his surprise. "Sure, everyone's hyped about it." John replied, wanting suddenly to push the guy.

Teyla obviously saw this as she quickly added a polite explanation. "We are all working together for the common defence of the camp, and a celebration for such good work we hope will draw the community further together." Laster looked to her, his eyes softening, which annoyed John more.

Laster seemed to consider the issue looking aside still frowning, but then finally looked back at John. "Well, I would be happy to help with the fence construction without such joviality, but if you feel it is necessary…" His expression returned to polite submissiveness.

"Great, the more the merrier." John replied and he saw Teyla send him a look.

"Indeed." Laster gave a really poor smile in return as he eyes drifted to the new section of fence. "Your people grace us with your skill."

The hairs on the back of John's neck stirred, his instincts picking up on something in the man's words. "Oh, we have loads of more ideas." John pushed.

"More wonderful ideas for the camp?" Laster asked. There had been a subtle tone to the words that John would almost have called sarcasm, but as he looked into the guy's eyes he didn't see anything other than earnest interest.

"Yep. We're planning some more trading trips, we've possibly got a new idea on powering our radios faster and their pulling apart the DHD now to check it all over properly. A team are checking over all the huts, making sure everything's watertight for the winter season Nalla told us about. With all happening I think everyone's gonna deserve a party."

Laster nodded again and stepped back. "I understand your logic, Colonel Sheppard. I shall endeavour to do all I can to assist. I shall see you around the fire later." He nodded to John and then bowed to Teyla. "Representative Emmagan." And with that he turned and began to walk quickly across the grass towards the camp. John watched him leave in silence until he was far enough away that John was sure he wouldn't be able to hear them. John turned back toTeyla to see she had also been watching Laster's retreating back.

"Well, that was interesting." He said.

She frowned herself. "It is strange he had not heard about the plans for the party." She mused.

"I don't think he's too good at the socialising thing." John said. "I don't think people like him very much. Or maybe he doesn't like to party."

"I can understand that." She replied looking up at John. "He lost almost everything here. Perhaps the idea of enjoyment is still too difficult for him."

John nodded his head at her point. "Well, he certainly was enjoying his alone time with you." He teased.

She rolled her eyes and began to lead the way back to the camp. John tried not to sigh as he began to walk again, limping along until he caught up with her. "Torren at the nursery?" He asked.

"No he is with Mapa, I hope that will calm him for tonight." She replied, before she lapsed into silence. John took in her expression which appeared more sullen than normal.

"You okay?" He asked when the silence became too much.

She looked up surprised as if she had been completely lost in her thoughts. "Yes, just a little tired."

"Well, it's been a long day that's for sure and you've had to look after me and a hyper Torren last night." He added leaning forward to see her face, wanting to see the smile he was trying to encourage. She didn't disappoint, smiling up at him, but it didn't reach her eyes. Something was bothering her and he guessed he knew what it was. Thing was he wasn't sure what to say, as what was there to say?

He had heard Torren crying sometime in the middle of the night, but John had quickly fallen back into his deep busy sleep. Without Kanaan around to care for Torren with her, she was once again alone as a parent. John realised sadly that she may be missing Kanaan as much as Atlantis. And perhaps facing the realisation that once again she was living with the prospect that she might not see her people again.

"They'll turn up to find us eventually." He offered. She met his eyes and nodded. "We don't leave our people behind." He added. He was usually the one saying those words as he strove to get his people back, but now he was one of the lost and he had to rely on the faith he had in his friends and colleagues to find them. If Atlantis still stood. He could see his own thoughts mirrored in her eyes. She nodded and they carried on walking slowly over the grass through the dimming light of the afternoon.

His thigh burnt and he looked towards the still distant camp and cursed his tiredness. She must have sensed his thoughts as she stopped and looked up at him. "Shall we stop and rest for awhile." He wanted to protest, but he did need a rest. She pulled her jacket off, laid it on the ground and sat down on it in the short grass. Sitting down sounded like the best idea in a long time, so with a sigh he couldn't hide he settled down beside her in the grass.

She had her face turned up towards the sun and he pulled off his sunglasses so he could enjoy the full warmth on his face as well. It felt so good to be sitting, as he had spent almost the entire day on his feet, his weight living mostly on his good leg, which was protesting greatly at its excessive use. The grass was cool under him and he laid down onto his back with another sigh. The breeze danced over him carrying the smell of chopped wood, damp grass, Teyla and a sweet familiar scent. He opened his eyes to see Teyla seated beside him twirling a small flower between her fingers. He looked at the grass around him and noticed a collection of the white red speckled little flowers. He reached over and plucked one lifting it up to his nose.

"This smells familiar." He commented.

Teyla looked down at him with a smile. "Yes, this is the flower in your ointment." Detailed memories of her rubbing that ointment into his arms warmed him more than the sun or the relaxed peace they sat in. He inhaled the flower's scent again and wondered if it had any aphrodisiac properties. He folded one hand behind his head and looked up at the clear sky above them, twirling the flower in his fingers and listened to the sounds of Teyla picking some more of the flowers.

"This flower used to grow in abundance on Old Athos when I was a child." She said eventually and he rolled his head to the side to look up at her. Her hair fell around her face and she reached up with her hand, which was full of flowers, and tucked one side of her hair behind her ear. John watched the flowers brush over her hair and had the urge to tuck one into her hair. Surprised by the weird thought he looked back down at the flower in his hand.

"You miss it?" He asked.

"Do you not miss where you grew up?" She asked with a smile.

He thought about that for a minute. "No, not really." He admitted. "But, then I didn't really enjoy my childhood. And I know its still there on Earth if I want to visit."

"If we ever get back to Atlantis." She added. He nodded, looking back at the flower he spun in between his fingers.

"They'll come for us, Teyla." His own words sounded hollow and he knew she was aware the words were for her benefit and that beneath it all he shared the same fears. "I've decided to look into it all again." He said wanting to turn both their thoughts towards something more hopeful. She looked down at him questioningly. "About what happened back at that meeting hall. Something still doesn't feel right. I'm asking everyone to write up a detailed report on what happened."

"You hope that will reveal what has been bothering you?"

"I've got the scientists going over everything again. They're gonna pull open the DHD completely, maybe see if they can work out if something is wrong."

"I thought none of them were experienced with DHDs?" She asked.

"I know, but Mutch and Hollings think they can at least compare the DHD with the schematics we have in the computer. Maybe they can find a loose wire or something?"

She smiled at that.

"Something's not right about all this." John repeated, frowning at the annoying niggling sensation in the back of his mind. "Wish I could work out what it was."

Teyla's hand touched against his elbow. "Give yourself time, John. It has been a difficult and busy week, especially for you." He shrugged as he looked up at her, the sinking sun's light shining around her, highlighting the red in her hair.

He sat up carefully beside her and she smiled at him again. He reached out and slid the stem of his flower behind her ear. The white of the petals looked beautiful in her hair, and the red flecks complimented her hair colour. She smiled wider at him, clearly surprised at his action, as he was. He was sitting close to her, her body turned towards him, and it felt like there was no one else around for miles as he looked at her.

He sat forward slightly, resting his weight onto one hand, which brought him even closer to her. "Well, we'll just have to make do with what we've got here until it comes to me, or we get rescued." He replied, his voice catching slightly and he resisted the urge to clear his throat.

Her eyes seemed larger and darker than normal as she looked up at him at this closer distance and he saw something new in her eyes. Her eyes dropped slightly, but then rose back up to his, looking at him from under her eyelashes slightly. He realised he was staring at her, but right now he didn't really care. He let her presence seep into him, inhaling the scent of the flowers and he looked down at her lips. They parted slightly as if she was surprised and he watched her inhale before looking back up to her eyes. She blinked her dark eyes and he waited for her to move back or to break the moment between them. He felt warm and nervous, yet his skin tingled and his lips felt full. She blinked slowly again and as her eyes were revealed he noticed that they lifted up from his lips. Relief and excitement buzzed through him.

Gunfire echoed from the left and they both turned from each other towards the camp. The sound echoed again, but this time it was clear it was coming from beyond the camp.

"The Gate." John gasped.

--

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

--

There was a crowd of worried people at the exit from the camp that lead to the Gate. Teyla and John arrived with several others from Atlantis after a mad dash through the camp to collect weapons, but as they passed the crowd it was clear that the fight at the Gate was over. The sound of gunfire had ceased and they had heard that Captain Barrett's team had headed out to the Gate at the first burst of gunfire and call for assistance over the radio. Teyla gently elbowed the last crowd member out of her way and they ran up the track. After a minute John had to stop, cursing aggressively he bent down to rest his hands on his knees. His former stamina had yet to return to normal and his thigh must have taken a further beating during their run through the camp. As she passed him Teyla laid a hand on his shoulder and ran on with the others.

As they turned the last bend in the track towards the Gate Teyla could already see Barrett's team in formation around the DHD and though alert, they were clearly no longer in any immediate danger. She did not slow her pace though. Cresting over a slight rise she saw at least six bodies on the ground ahead, but only one had people gathered around it. An injuried team member was sitting against the DHD as someone wrapped a bandage around his upper arm.

"What happened?" Teyla asked Captain Barrett as she approached.

"They attacked the Gate guards, we took down eight of them." Barrett reported, her eyes locked on the trees. Teyla followed her gaze, her own weapon raised. Between them and the forest there were three other bodies. All clearly taken down by weapons fire. "Mutch took an arrow straight to the chest." Barrett added. Teyla looked over at the circle of people around Mutch, though all she could see were his legs, one splattered with blood. Sorrow and anger made her look away, her eyes focused back towards the tree line.

"How many attacked?" She asked.

"Twenty that I saw." Barrett added. "Colonel didn't report arrows from his attack."

Teyla looked back at the DHD and the silent Gate beyond it. "There were none, though we have no idea how these raiders work. This might be an entirely different group, or those that attacked the trading trip may have been only a scout party." Too many unknowns. She noticed the activity around Mutch had stopped and that people were standing up and walking away.

"Shit." John spat as he arrived behind her, his breathing rapid and raged.

"Sorry, Sir." The marine next to Mutch said as John approached. "He was too far gone, there was nothing we could do."

"They attacked the DHD?" He asked to the world at large.

"Yes, Sir. Twenty of them. They've all retreated and we took down quite a few of them." Barrett reported, though she kept her eyes on the trees, as did the rest of her people.

"Any one else hurt?" John asked. Despite his clear exhaustion his tone and authority were undiminished.

"Simons took a hit to his arm." Barrett replied. Simons stood up carefully from where he had been sitting against the DHD and walked over, his face closed and tense.

"Sorry, Sir. They attacked too quickly." Simons said hurriedly.

"What happened exactly?" John asked, his breathing calming.

"We hadn't seen any new activity from the trees all night. Mutch joined us to do some work on the DHD. I was standing on the opposite side to him as he pulled off the top panels." He indicated the DHD behind them, the top partially open. "And they just exploded out of the trees. I was hit in my left arm by an arrow, knocked me to the ground. The other sentries returned fire, taking cover. I managed to get behind the DHD and found Mutch on the ground, an arrow...in his chest." Simons' eyes clouded over as he looked down at their fallen comrade.

John reached out and rested his hand on Simons' shoulder. "You did all you could, now I want you to head back to the camp, get that arm properly seen to. Okay?"

Simons straightened his shoulders visibly pulling himself together. "Yes, Sir." He made to move past them, but passed for a moment. "Mutch just took that panel off and they went for us, Sir. Hit Mutch almost immediately."

John nodded and gently nudged Simons on his way back to the camp with several others.

John sighed wearily, his breathing under his control once again. "Thought it was strange they hadn't made a move on the camp today what with the fence going up."

"They hit us where they thought we were weakest." Teyla suggested.

He looked at her and nodded. She saw the anger she felt over Mutch's death echoed in his eyes. "Makes you wonder why they don't want us tinkering with the DHD." He added.

"Could they be behind what has happened to the DHDs?" Teyla proposed out loud, knowing that they were all thinking the same thing.

Barrett turned from watching the treeline. "We've been opening it up loads of times, been charging our radios off it since we got here."

"Perhaps they wanted to stop us from doing it again, or perhaps they saw that both Mutch and Simons' attentions were on the DHD." Teyla suggested, slightly doubtful of her own theory.

"You think they just wanted to attack us?" John asked thoughtfully, his eyes on the distant tree line.

"You said yourself that you had expected them to try and attack us today, once they saw we were building the new defences." Teyla added.

"And the wall is around the camp, not the Gate." John finished her point, nodding as he looked back down to where two people were loading Mutch's covered body onto a make shift stretcher.

"Someone needs to tell Hollings." Teyla added with sadness as she watched Mutch being settled into the stretcher. John turned back to her, an unspoken question in his eyes. She nodded; Mutch and Hollings had been 'an item' as they had called it, for only a short time, but they had been a good couple. John looked away with a wince.

She remembered him on his bed lost in heavy fever only a few short days ago, remembered her fear of losing him. He had been returned to her though, almost back to full health now due to his strength and determination, and she wished Hollings and Mutch had been so lucky today. The stretcher was lifted and Teyla closed her eyes, sending the traditional prayer to the Ancestors that Mutch's soul be greeted in his next life. And she also sent a prayer to Hollings, knowing she would no doubt have been told already by those who had returned to the camp already. She would be at the camp's gate watching in hope that what she had heard was untrue. Once she saw the stretcher no doubt her hopes would be shattered. It was the danger of loving others, that you one day will lose them. Teyla opened her eyes and watched the stretcher being carried away. Turning her eyes to John she was hit by the sudden bizarre contrast of the situation and with what had just occurred between them in the field. She cursed herself in such self indulgent thoughts when one of their own had just been struck down.

"I will remain to take Simons' place." Teyla told John, knowing he would want to stay himself.

John looked away from Mutch and the others that headed back to the camp with the stretcher. "I'll go speak to Hollings." John replied. "I'll see you at the fire for dinner." She nodded and walked swiftly towards the free space in the sentry line. If John had watched her leave she didn't know, for right now she needed to be as alone, to think through all that had happened.

The sun dropped slowly towards the horizon, the changing light pleasing to Teyla as she watched the surrounding tree line. As usual on sentry duty she allowed her thinking mind to detach from her awareness of the surroundings. Her eyes tracked every tiny movement around her, but her thoughts wandered freely. She found herself thinking of Rodney and Ronon again and had a fearful moment where she considered that it could have been Rodney at that DHD instead of Mutch. She pushed aside that thought, annoyed at herself for reducing Mutch's importance and for dwelling on such negative thinking.

Would John have told Hollings? Or had she really heard before the stretcher had been carried into the camp? She would be crying now no doubt, her heart broken for her lost lover. Kanaan drifted into her mind, and though she no longer felt as she had once for him, she realised she still missed him knowing he would be terrified about what might have happened to her and Torren. She missed his role in Torren's life, and her heart ached not for her connection to Kanaan, but Torren's. Mutch would be buried on this world. Would they all end up buried on this world? Would Kanaan be denied witnessing his son grow? Or Torren starved knowing his father?

Like the centre to a circle which one moves around her attention turned back to John. If they were to be stuck on this world she knew John would fill in that role of father to Torren willingly. And finally she allowed herself to think about what had happened in the field a couple of hours ago. With vivid detail and nuance she once again saw that moment in her mind's eye. She had been shocked to see the clear interest in John's eyes as he had moved closer to her. Too surprised and thrilled to move she had been lost in those hazel eyes, which had darkened as they had dropped to her lips. For a moment she had questioned whether she had been dreaming, that sometime under that warm sun sitting in the grass she had drifted into a dream. But, it had been all too real. In a space of a few breaths their lives had changed and her fondest wish had been granted. She had so longed to see John's eyes filled with desire for her, but the reality had been so much more powerful than she had imagined.

Yet now the offer had been clearly made from him, she found herself worrying and restless. She found herself worrying at what had driven him to that moment? Had he been simply caught up in the romance of the moment sitting beside one another in the late afternoon sunshine? Was he feeling especially kind towards her following her caring for him? She wondered if she had betrayed her feelings for him during that time tending him. Had she shown her attraction to him though she had tried to stay as detached as possible?

It was confusing that after years of lingering on the thought of John as more than a friend and work colleague, that now the offer had really been made that she should be almost willing to deny it. What she felt for John was more powerful than she had realised before and deep down she could finally admit to herself that he was the reason she had been so willing to walk away from Kanaan. Yet, the thought that he may simply have wanted a casual kiss in a field with her, that he may not feel even a third of what she felt…it was more upsetting than she ever would have imagined.

A call over the radio announced that the night shift were on their way to replace them and Teyla turned her attention to lighting up the sentry fires as the sun finally disappeared for the night. The new team arrived carrying several sections of woven wicker similar to the huts' walls. They also pulled another cart along with them and together the two teams set about strengthening the perimeter around the DHD. It took longer than expected and perhaps longer than was necessary, but finally happy to leave the night shift alone, Teyla and her team headed back towards the camp. Teyla walked slowly at the rear of the group through the darkness towards the distant glow of the camp. To her right stretched the large scorched field and she could not help herself from looking at the massive crater set at its centre; a constant testimony to the Wraith's cruelty. But, soon the ground would recover, plants would take advantage of the nutrients in the soil and life would grow again. The Wraith had been an ever present threat throughout Teyla's life and she had never bowed to that fear. And she would not allow her son to grow up in a place where hope and love were avoided because of fear.

Eventually the track turned the corner to reveal the burning jumping lights of the camp's fires. Teyla noticed that though it was late there appeared to be many people around the fires still. The team entered the camp and headed off to their own destinations, though most headed towards the fires. Teyla made her way slowly through the crowded area around the fires, taking in the clear subdued atmosphere of the camp. People were huddled around the fires together, quiet and sullen, perhaps all seeking the warmth and companionship after what had happened. She kept on walking until she reached the edge of the main fire pit to find it like the others, surrounded by people. The logs around the fire were full to bursting with people quietly talking. At the far end she spied John sitting with Torren on his lap, and Mapa beside them.

The sight of the three men dispelled most of her dark thoughts and brooding mood. The firelight danced over John as he bounced Torren on his knees and talked with Mapa. To John's other side she noticed a tiny space in which sat a bowl set against John's thigh, no doubt allocating her spot. With a smile she made her way around the fire until she reached the spot and John looked up as she arrived at his shoulder. She saw his relief at her arrival and then he smiled. Torren cried out happily, reaching up towards her. John shuffled over to make the tiny space beside him marginally bigger for her to sit down around the busy fire. She stretched her leg over the log seat, her hand on John's shoulder to steady herself as she had done many times lately, but now she was suddenly aware of the heat of his skin through his clothes. She ignored her reaction as she picked up the bowl of food from the space and focused on squeezing herself into the small space. The man on the other side of her smiled as he tried to create more space for her. She chuckled as she squeezed herself between him and John and finally she found a comfortable enough position, choosing to press her hip and leg closer to John's than against the other man. Finally in place she looked down at the bowl of stew.

"If it's cold heat it up a bit." John said from beside her as he went back to bouncing Torren on his knees, the movement sliding his thigh against hers.

"It's fine, thank you." Teyla replied as she spooned up from the stew with relish.

"It still quiet out there?" John asked.

"Nothing new. We reinforced the perimeter before we left the night shift." She replied around her food, Torren watching her happily from John's lap as he chewed on his teething ring.

"I doubt they will return so soon, after they lost many of their number." Mapa said leaning forward, his forearms on his knees, so he could more easily see Teyla around John and Torren.

They talked for awhile on the possible motivations of the raiders, but there was little new information to go on. As she looked at the people gathered around the fire she saw that everyone looked as determined as ever, but that they all had their voices lower, as if there was some oppressive cloud over the camp which they did not want to disturb. Even Mapa who could often be found laughing and joking in the evenings was more subdued. She realised she had leant even closer to John, his warmth pressed to her side a comfort which she had sought out despite the excuse that there wasn't enough room around them to sit further apart. Another excuse. Another unpredictable turn in her life.

She watched John lifting Torren up and down, blowing raspberries into the boy's neck which resulted in high pitched baby giggles. The sounds of the camp lifted after that, as if hearing the joy of a child play had cheered everyone up slightly. Mapa then began to tell one of his long well told stories which had most of those around the fire enthralled. She listened, though she had heard much of this story before, his voice was so enjoyable to listen to, taking her back to happy memories of her childhood. Torren quietened as well, and John held him close to his chest rocking him slightly, probably without realising. The motion moved John's shoulder against hers rhythmically and she caught herself several times rocking with them. She looked at her son's contented face, his small cheek against John's shoulder and his eyes happily watching her.

After a little while Torren began to fidget in John's arms and she could tell he was growing hungry. Before he grew too upset she silently reached out and took him from John's arms and she stood up quietly trying not to disturb the story telling. John's hand supported her elbow as she carefully stepped back over the seat. As she did she heard him say "I put some water over your fire for Torren." She thanked him as she turned to leave, settling her hand once again on his shoulder for a brief moment.

She carried Torren back to the hut, enjoying her son's solid weight in her arms. He watched the world go by them with wide inquisitive eyes until they reached their hut. Once inside she set about bathing Torren with the heated water John had arranged for them. Once Torren was clean and had happily splashed most of the water out of the basin and onto the floor she dried and dressed him. He fed happily and lay quietly in her arms as she began to rock him to sleep; his hyperactivity of last night long forgotten.

Eventually she heard John's door open and heard him limp into the hut. The hut they both shared felt suddenly so much more intimate than before and she found herself listening to his movements with rapt attention through the thin wall that divided them. She heard the splash of water that told her he was bathing and she tried very hard not to think about how he had looked as she had bathed him. It was odd how one short afternoon could open up a world of internal lust and desire. She knew they needed to talk tonight about what had happened, but some part of her feared it; what if her earlier thoughts had been accurate? What if he regretted what had almost happened? She remembered clearly several years ago when after his recovery from the Iratus retrovirus he had apologised to her and she to him. She had not been ready then to admit her attraction to him, but since then she had been haunted by the memory of his heated kiss and then by his subsequent agreement not to think about it any further.

Through the wall she heard John moving around again, heard the sound of his door opening and his footsteps disappearing outside. She looked down at Torren to see he was fast asleep, so she carried him to his cot and arranged his small blanket around him. Idly she noticed that the blanket covered less of him than when she had first made it for him. He was growing fast and already she saw that his long legs were filling out more and his features subtly changing. It thrilled her to think of how he would grow. She poured away the bath water from the basin in which she had bathed Torren and turned to the remaining water in the bucket and washed her self quickly. She realised she had not heard John return and guessed he might be back out checking on the camp. She frowned at the thought of him pushing his injured thigh too much, but another thought occurred to her; was he avoiding her?

She pulled out the baby monitors she had been given by Colonel Carter as a gift prior to Torren's birth. She rarely used them in the camp as she did not want to waste the battery power. But, for a short time it would allow her to go out to the well and refill the bucket with fresh water. She set one part of the monitor on the side of Torren's crib and clipped the other one to her belt and carried the bucket of water outside. The moonlight was brighter than she expected as she closed the door securely to the hut, keeping the chilled night air away from Torren. She poured away the last of her bath water and then carried the empty bucket with her as she headed out to the area behind the huts where the well and its water pool sat. The camp was quiet around her as she made her way around the last hut and on the path to the well she saw John standing bucket swinging from his hand as he stood in deep conversation with Lt States.

As she neared she overheard the word 'football' and relaxed somewhat that this was not some vital discussion on the sentries stations. Neither man noticed her silent approach and it was when John looked round towards their hut that he finally saw her, and she saw a bright smile cross his face. The night's chill was suddenly forgotten as she felt the warm flush pass over her skin as she remembered what had happened in the field once again.

"Hey." John greeted her when she was close enough and Lt States looked round smiling as well. "States and I got talking about Earth."

"Yes, I heard. Football?" She replied as she reached them.

"I hadn't realised how much of a fan the Colonel was." States said.

"Really, I did not think there was anyone on Atlantis who had not been subjected to the Colonel's favourite sport?" Teyla said as seriously as she could.

"Hey." John muttered, but she heard the amusement clearly in his voice.

"The Colonel has excellent taste in sports." States insisted with a smile.

"See," John said as he pointed at States. "There're two of us now."

"Save us all." Teyla replied mirroring John's teasing smile. His smile deepened and his eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

States laughed. "I'm gonna turn in then. I'll see you both tomorrow?" His smile disappeared. "Hollings said the funeral would be just before lunch?"

The mood dimmed. "Yeah. We'll see you in the morning." John replied. With one last smile States headed off into the huts.

Teyla turned to John, alone together for the first time since this afternoon. "You off to the well?" John asked his eyes dropping to the bucket in her hand. She nodded and he lifted his. "I was on my way till States distracted me."

She laughed lightly as they turned and walked together on towards the well. "An enjoyable distraction I feel." She replied. As they walked on she noticed he was still limping, worse than earlier. "Have you pulled your wound again?" She asked.

He looked round at her his features stark in the darkness, making him look even more attractive than normal. "It's not bad, just tired out from today."

She knew the long distance he had hurried through the camp and out up the road to the Gate had probably been the last straw for his thigh. "Are you sure you should be doing this now?" She asked carefully.

"I'm fine. You can't look after me forever you know." He said with a smile. "And I need to stretch my legs anyway. Mapa's stories are great, but they are long."

She laughed. "I remember him and my father sitting for hours telling us stories. Looking back now I believe they had just as much enjoyment telling those stories as we did listening to them. Most of course were make-believe made to scare us, or to make a point following something that may have happened that day."

They reached the water pool set against the well, both set down their buckets and John reached out and pulled aside the wooden cover. Teyla unhooked two of the long handled wooden cups that were used to transfer the water and handed one to John. Together they stooped and began to transfer water to their buckets. Teyla watched the moonlight dancing over the pool as she dipped her cup into it, creating ripples across the surface.

"What story would you tell about today?" John asked her.

She looked up at him briefly before continuing her work. "That we need to build that defensive wall as quickly as possible."

He grunted in agreement. "It showed they're sneakier than we thought. And that they aren't ready to give up and go somewhere else just yet."

"Quite a few of their number were killed today, that may discourage them from attacking us again, at least for some time." She suggested, over the sound of the pouring water.

"Wish they'd learnt that without Mutch's sacrifice." John replied quietly.

"Indeed." She nodded. John stopped filling his bucket first, laying his cup aside as he tested the weight of the bucket and he set it aside as he waited for her to finish. He was quiet, which suggested to her that he was preparing to say something and she was pretty sure she knew what was on his mind.

"So…about the other thing that happened today…" He began. She tried not to smile at his endearing discomfort. "In the field." He added, like she wouldn't know what he meant.

She looked up at him expectantly as she tested the weight of her bucket and decided she had enough as well. From his tone she had no idea if he was going to back out of what had almost happened, or if he was testing the waters. He waited till she straightened up from testing the bucket and she met his gaze through the moonlight. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and her heart dropped a little.

She turned to return her cup to its hook and pushed aside the odd sense of déjà vu this all evoked following his infection with the retrovirus. The silence went on slightly too long for her and words burst from her. "Do not concern yourself if you regret it, John." She said her level a tone as she could make it. "Or if you did not mean it." She frowned at her own words as she reached out for the lid to cover the pool.

His hand caught the lid before she could pull it towards her. "Why wouldn't I mean it?" He asked, sounding honestly confused.

"Things have been intense with my taking care of you…" She didn't really know what she was saying, only that if he was about to back out of what happened she wanted to pre-empt it somehow, feel more in control.

He let out an amused breath. "You think I was going to kiss you because you took care of me?"

To hear him say quite plainly what he had intended brought warmth to her face and with it a strange sense of relief. Finally after all these years the subject was out in the open.

"Things seemed to change since you recovered." She clarified as she looked up at him, seeing his eyes sparkling with amusement still.

He let go of the lid and she closed it over the pool. "Teyla, as grateful as I am for what you did, I've unfortunately had quite a few nurses and doctors take care of me over the years and I can honestly say I haven't felt the need to kiss them all for it."

She had to admit the truth in what he said, nodding at his logic as she smiled. "I was concerned that your interest was coming from the situation and perhaps…" She faltered.

"What?" He pushed gently clearly curious.

"You're very close to Torren and we have been living almost like a family. I know that sounds dismissive, but I was concerned that was why you developed the desire to kiss me." She finished looking directly up at him now.

"So it wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that I've always admired and respected you and that I think you're gorgeous?" He asked.

She lifted her eyebrows up in surprise at his forthrightness and smiled bashfully.

His expression closed slightly. "Are you not interested in me?" He asked.

She was shocked he would even think that. She smiled up at him. "Who wouldn't be?"

He smiled in return, nodding in acknowledgement at her repetition of his own words from last night.

"Okay." He replied his gaze shifting away from her to scan the area around them as he stepped closer to her. Then he looked down at her with dark dilated eyes. "Then let me be very clear."

He leant in towards her, the smell of soap and clean male skin drifting to her as she drew in a shallow breath of anticipation before his lips touched against hers. They were warm and soft as they pressed against her with just enough pressure to convey a question and he pulled back so their lips broke apart, but no further. She drew in another breath, hearing him do the same and her head felt so light she wondered if she was about to pass out. But, then he brushed his lips back against hers, enticing her into another kiss. She brushed back at his lower lip and heard him sigh. His hands gently slid up the sides of her neck up to cup both sides of her jaw and she tilted her head up further towards his lips. She felt like she was gradually being surrounded by him and she welcomed the touch, craved the feel of him against her and allowed herself to surrender completely to what she was feeling. His lips touched against hers again, pressing and pulling her deeper into the magic of the moment.

She clasped at the front of his shirt, unaware that she had even lifted her hands to him. Through the thin material she could feel the warmth of his skin and the fast beating of his heart. She stepped in closer to him drawn in by the promise of more from him and heard herself sigh as their lips parted. He murmured from the back of his throat as he licked along her lower lip and she lifted up on her toes as his hands dropped from her face, sliding down her back and he pulled her tightly against him. She reached up around the back of his neck, drawing the kiss deeper and his tongue slid into her mouth meeting hers. Someone groaned and she had no idea which one of them had uttered it, as she tasted him and explored the warmth of his mouth.

She was aware she was leading the pace of the kiss, his mouth soft and responsive but restrained. But she wanted more from him, wanted to feel his passion as clearly as she was feeling her own. She pressed even tighter to him, pushing her breasts flush to his firm chest and he was definitely the one who groaned this time. He broke his mouth from hers, nuzzling at her as he turned his head and she tilted her head the other way to meet his lips once again. His hands slid up and down her back, touching and clasping at her with growing intensity. She licked into his mouth and sucked on his tongue and finally the dam that he had been clearly containing broke and he pushed deeper and more demandingly into her mouth. He cupped the back of her head as the kiss became full, fast paced and even better than before. She was aware of nothing but his mouth and his touch, even her body was a distant humming warmth of which she was only vaguely conscious. She slid her hands over his shoulders, his neck and down his chest, his strength so satisfying against her.

His fingers tightened in her hair one last time before the kiss slowed once again. Gradually she became aware of where they were again and the night's chill against her back, except for the band of warmth that was John's arm around her. Her mind began to clear as their lips finally slowly separated. She wavered on her feet slightly, her mind still drifting in pleasure, but his arms supported her. He pressed his forehead to hers and she relaxed against him.

"Wow." He whispered deeply and she could only murmur in reply. She licked her lips tasting him on her. "That clear enough for you?" He asked.

She laughed gently, her heart full. "Very clear." She replied. He rubbed over her back; his hands trailing down both sides of her spine combating the night's chill against her. But, soon she felt her self shiver slightly, the cold sneaking into her and she began to wonder how long they had been out here. His hands tightened on her briefly before he lifted his forehead from hers.

"It's getting cold." He said as he stood back. She stepped back from him as well, clearing her throat and attempted to bring her pleasure addled brain back into focus. She immediately missed his warmth and touch and looked up to his dark hooded satisfied eyes and they shared a silent smile. She assumed she had a simpler expression on her face.

He reached down for his bucket and she remembered she one of those too. His kiss was dangerous she realised, having stolen most of her mind. She reached down for the bucket and her thoughts began to clear, though the satisfied sensations of her body lingered on nicely as they began to walk back towards the hut.

He walked closer now she noticed, like some kind of personal space they had previously been respecting no longer applied. She looked up at him. "Why now?" She asked; the question she had been thinking about all afternoon and evening since the field.

He hefted the bucket into his other hand, so he could walk even closer. "I thought two months was long enough to wait." She looked up confused. "Since you and Kanaan, you know…"

"You've been planning this since then?" She teased him.

He laughed lightly. "What getting stranded on an alien world with you and getting sick so you would have to look after me? No." His shoulder brushed against hers as they walked, his heat teasing her again.

"So you are saying you enjoyed me taking care of you?" She replied with just enough of a suggestive tone.

He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "I don't think I should say…" He smiled down at her making it very clear that he had. She felt sudden relief at her previous appreciation of him physically when he had been ill.

"Only you seemed unwilling at times to let me help you. Or was that male pride?" She asked back, enjoying this new sexual playfulness with him. From the sparkle in his eyes as he looked at her he was enjoying it as well.

"Maybe a little pride and a lot of not wanting to embarrass myself." He left the meaning hanging in the air and she felt herself blushing as she remembered the intimacy of caring for him.

"You should know I protected your modesty at all times." She clarified for him. He mumbled suspiciously. They reached the hut and John paused by the first doorway which led to his room. She looked up at him, suddenly feeling the need to be very serious. "I did."

He nodded, looking serious himself. She was about to move away to her door. "Take it through from in here if you want." He offered, limping into the hut. She followed and made her way through the adjoining door to see Torren was still fast asleep. She set the water bucket by the fire and switched off the monitors to conserve their power. As she pulled off her jacket a shadow moved in the adjoining doorway and she looked up to see John leaning there. She saw his eyes drop to Torren as she approached him, then they lifted up to meet hers, via her lips.

"Do I get my good night kiss?" He asked softly.

She came to a rest in front of him smiling at him through the firelight. "Did you not have that already?" She asked.

He edged closer to her, his eyes wide and appealing. "I'm still not feeling all that well…"

She laughed at him gently and lifted up on her toes, past his lips and kissed his temple as she had done the previous two nights. He sniggered at that, his hands brushing her sides lightly. As she dropped back down from her tip toes she leant in and meet his lips. He slid his hands around her properly now, pulling her slightly closer, but not flush against him again. She kept the same distance, not wanting to lose herself in his kiss as thoroughly as before. But, the temptation was strong, his lips satisfying in a way she had not experienced before. John broke the kiss first, pulling back from her with a rumble of pleasure from his throat.

"You're dangerous." He muttered, echoing her earlier thoughts.

She reached up and stroked her fingers down one side of his face as she had done each night. "Good night, John." She whispered.

He smiled happily, leant in and kissed her quickly. He tightened his hold on her for a brief moment before he released her. "Night, Teyla."

--

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: **thank you for all the amazing reviews, I'm so glad you are all enjoying this fic. This chapter and the next were originally one chapter, but it was too long, so here's two chapters for tonight!

--

The sky was uncomfortably beautiful above them all, the sun shining happily out from the brilliantly bright alien sky. John released his rope as the wrapped body settled at the far base of the grave he had helped to dig that morning. He kept his eyes down as the ropes were removed then he retreated back with the others, leaving Hollings alone at the head of the grave, her eyes red and distant, yet strong. His thigh pulsed with pain from his morning's work digging, but he allowed himself to feel the pain, let the regret and anger from the young scientist's death wash over him inside.

Hollings began to speak, her voice wavering as she spoke of her friend, colleague and lover. John's eyes slid over to Teyla who stood behind Hollings and she met his eyes for a moment before Hollings shifted forward blocking her from him. He watched the small bunch of local flowers fall from Hollings' hand down to Mutch. He looked away at the crowd to distract himself, images of his father's funeral, less than a year ago, returning to his mind and his grief over that open wound mixed confusingly with his current sadness. Most of the camp had attended the funeral, save those that had volunteered for sentry duty. The morning had been quiet and a subdued atmosphere had hung over everyone as they worked on the fence and now they had all turned out for Mutch and Hollings.

Hollings began a poem, or prayer he wasn't sure, and her voice faltered for the first time. He looked round to see her lift her chin high and she took a deep breath and continued on. He heard the words, but his mind wandered on the possible futures that now existed; would they all live out their lives on this world? Would they all end up in this ground alongside Mutch? His gaze returned to Teyla, she had her hair up, long tendrils hanging around her face and he watched them stir against her neck in the breeze. The desire to hold her made his arms ache. He recognised the need was born from the need to feel alive in the face of death. He wanted to hold her to him, reassure himself in their new status and prove to himself that both of them were alive and well.

The poem prayer ended and Hollings lifted her eyes from her beloved's grave and thanked everyone for attending and for helping to continue to make the camp safe so that Mutch's death would be the only loss they would experience. She turned away then the tears falling down her cheeks freely as a close friend and Teyla laid their supportive hands on her arms. The crowd dispersed back towards the fires for a quiet lunch or back towards the growing fence line.

John picked up his shovel once again and made his way to the pile of dirt they had built up this morning. Beside him two other Atlantis personnel joined him waiting. He reached down picking up a handful of damp dirt and with silent words threw the handful into the grave. Dust to dust. He looked up to Hollings and she smiled around her tears, nodding her head and turned to leave. So he and the others began to shovel the dirt back in over their fallen, using the shovels that would later return to digging holes for the defensive wall that had come too late for Mutch.

Once the grave was filled and the marker set at its head, John returned to the main camp, throwing himself back into what needed doing and today he knew the true value of that distraction technique. He could make everyone safer if he did his job, so he had a meeting over lunch and then walked carefully out to the latest part of the fence line. He sat for an hour or so, helping to trim logs, passing them to the carpenters to split and for another to carry to the fence line. As he worked he kept a look out for Teyla, the need to hold her even for a moment hadn't let up. They hadn't had a moment together all day, as she had been up early with Torren and had been helping Hollings. Saying good morning surrounded by the others was not his idea of spending time with her and after the funeral he wanted some alone time with her even more.

So it was with relief that an hour or so later he spied her walking through the camp towards the huts, one of Torren's baby bags in her hand. He set aside his work and made his way as casually yet as quickly as he could to their hut. The door was open and he peered in to see her tucking some of Torren's nappies in his bag, so he silently tapped on the doorway as he entered into the cool air of the hut. She looked up surprised but she smiled up at him happily.

"Hello, John." She greeted him and he was infinitely pleased to see the new sparkle in her eyes from last night return in her gaze now.

"Hey." He replied as he moved to stand beside her. "How's Hollings?"

"She is well enough. She said you had told her to have as much time off as she wanted." She tied up the bag and set in down by her feet turning to him.

"She said she wanted to keep working, but would think about it." He replied. His fingers twitched at his sides to reach out to Teyla, but he was oddly concerned, unsure about their new boundaries.

She looked up at him and smiled, as if she somehow understood and she stepped up close to him, pressing herself against him and settling her cheek to his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and let out a quiet sigh. She was warm and seemed to fit just perfectly against him. She shifted her head round so she tucked her forehead into his throat and he adjusted his arms around her; both finding their place against the other. Delighted he relaxed finally, and ran his hands up and down her back enjoying the new freedom to touch her.

"How is the fence work?" She asked, her voice slightly muffled by his shirt. He liked the feel of her breath against his neck.

"Not too bad. At the rate we're working it'll be up by the end of the week." He replied.

She sighed and stood back and he reluctantly let her go, but kept his hands on her arms. "I need to get back to Torren, I left him with Hollings. I'll head out to the fence line later, once he is with the nursery."

"I'll see you later then." He ran his hands up and down her upper arms, unwilling to let her go just yet. She smiled up at him, reaching up and stroked her fingers down his cheek. Her dark eyes looked up at him happily and he pulled her back to him, pressing his lips to hers. They opened willingly like he remembered they had last night. He kept the kiss light, pulling back before it became too intense. He cleared his throat as they parted, not trusting his voice after the kiss. She blinked slowly up at him and he was pleased to see she was as affected by their kisses as he was.

"You're definitely going to be dangerous." John muttered his voice thicker than normal.

She laughed at that, leaning back in the circle of his arms. "I was thinking the same."

Excited by the discovery that she was as caught up in all of this as he was, he smiled as he let her go finally and she picked up Torren's bag. He followed her out of the hut, they promised to meet up later and as she walked off he slid on his sunglasses taking his time adjusting them as he watched her back view. The memory of her nursing Torren the other night flickered into his mind as it had almost everyday since and this time he allowed himself to dwell on the memory. Whereas before he had cursed the detailed bright image, now he found it annoyingly vague. But, that only held the promise of what was hopefully to come between them. Clearing his throat again at the turn of his thoughts and the tightening of his body he finally turned from Teyla's retreating form back towards work.

--

In the end it took four days for the fence to be completed. It was hard work which started early morning and everyone worked till there was no more light to work by. Still many worked on through the evenings, working on the bindings for the fence by the fires. John had kept his promise to Teyla at not working too hard. He had fallen into a nice routine over the three days. He would head out early to walk around the perimeter, gathering reports from the sentries, exercising his legs and he was able to closely study the new fence. Then he would head out to the Gate with a couple of others. They had set up an even stronger barricade around the DHD which also covered the short distance to the Gate. Behind this barricade the guards and scientists were properly protected from another sudden attack and several extra pieces of weaponry were kept there just in case. There had been no real advance in the DHD research, but then without Mutch and with Hollings' reduced involvement it was slower work. They had pulled the entire top of the DHD off and had begun to poke around inside, but their work was slow.

Once John was happy with the Gate station he would head to the midday meal during which he would meet with various people on whatever was needed. Mapa and the other Representatives were running as unofficial leaders of the camp, which included Teyla and himself. After the meetings he would join the workforce on the fence and Teyla was usually working nearby. He worked on the logs as it meant he could sit most of the time to rest his thigh after having walked away most of the morning. They all worked till the light was so low it was unsafe to work with such sharp tools and they would retreat back to the fires. John would then have dinner with the others, which was usually his time with Torren as well. Teyla handed Torren to him automatically in the evenings now and John thought she appeared even happier leaving him with Torren now. She would wander off to sit quietly with Mapa or with Hollings. That first day after John and Teyla had first kissed John had sat down beside Mapa in the evening and the older man had given him a long studied look, which ended in a smile and a nod. John had no idea how the guy knew about him and Teyla, as she swore she had not said anything, but it appeared the guy was pleased John had finally made his move. John felt like he had a fatherly blessing, but he kept his behaviour with Teyla professional around Mapa and the rest of the camp.

Then his very favourite part of the evening began. He and Teyla would head back to the hut and she would put Torren to bed, whilst John sat in his hut doorway to wash his clothes from the day. She would join him, both sitting in shorts and barefooted in his doorway as they washed their clothes or repaired the old. He had to rediscover old sewing skills, refusing her offer to repair his clothes for him. Together they sat talking and laughing, sitting pressed hip to hip watching the moon and firelight. They made plans for the camp, talked about Torren, Atlantis and anything and everything else. She began to share stories from her childhood, usually sparked by one of Mapa's stories to John.

It was only when they decided that the night was too cold and moved into the hut to sit by his fireplace that they would cuddle up and involve themselves in some serious making out. John hadn't enjoyed first base as much since he had been a hormonally charged teenager. He would happily sit with his arms around her in the firelight, stroking her back and kissing her freely. He wandered his hands over her, exploring the shape of her hidden beneath her clothes. She was a passionate woman, openly affectionate with him when they were alone and when in public he would catch her watching him appreciatively. The tension was gently rising between them and John was finding it increasingly difficult to say good night to her at the end of the evening. He would lie in bed for sometime after they parted, his body frustrated and hard with his desire for her, but he wasn't going to push further intimacy with her until the time felt right.

--

On the night of the third day of the fence build he woke late in the night, the edginess plaguing him awake and he sat up breathing heavily. The firelight was so dim he could hardly make out the walls around him and he strained to hear anything around him. His eyes tracked the heavy lines of shadow that the low fire highlighted and tried to will away his anxiety. He sat up, throwing his legs over the side of his bed, feeling the constrictive pull of the bandage around his thigh. He dropped a hand to his leg, massaging around the wound that was healing well now he was taking care of it. Taking deep breaths he reminded himself that the shadow creatures were gone and that Michael was never going to wake up again. But, then how could he be sure now? For all he knew Michael had escaped and may have been responsible for the malfunctioning DHDs. That thought did not help.

Standing he made his way over to his fireplace, sitting down carefully before it. The air was cool against his bare skin, so he stoked up the embers into small flames. The light increased he found himself studying the shadowed room around him trying yet again to place what was bothering him. His gaze reached the adjoining door to Teyla's room, which she left partly open now. Getting up slowly he walked over to the door and peered in, just to check she and Torren were alright. She was a distant dark shape in the bed, so he looked down at Torren to find the little boy's eyes were open. He padded quietly up to the crib and reached in. Torren's eyes were sleepy, but it was clear he was waking up. John rubbed his hand over Torren's tummy, hoping to calm the crying before it began. Torren calmed briefly, but was clearly grumpy about something, so before he began crying and disturbed Teyla, John reached in and lifted the baby up to his shoulder.

Torren looked up at him with a slight frown, perhaps confused at the change in routine, but he soon began wriggling again. John walked over to the baby bag and carried it with Torren back into his room. He sat down near the fire with Torren, who appeared distracted enough by John's room and the firelight across the wall not to grumble. John spread out the changing mat and laid Torren down onto it. He changed the nappy quickly, hoping that was all Torren needed. The new nappy in place John lifted Teyla's son into his arms, laying him over one forearm and rocked him as he had seen Teyla do to get him to sleep. He succumbed quickly enough falling into a deep sleep once again leaving John feeling immensely proud of the both of them for handling it all without disturbing Teyla. John watched the boy sleep in his arms and realised that he really could become Torren's father figure now. Before it had been a distant thought, but now, Teyla trusted him with her son in more ways than one. She would not start a relationship with a man she did not consider worthy of being a father to her kid. The thought was a little worrying to John. He wanted a long term relationship with Teyla, but as he held Torren he felt the true weight of this new development. He could be a step father to Torren and he wondered how Kanaan was going to react to the news. If they ever saw Kanaan again.

Torren stirred in his arms as if sensing John's unease, so John started the rocking again and he settled quickly. John stood up careful of both Torren and his thigh and went back into Teyla's room and laid Torren down in the cot once again, pulling the little blanket back over him. Across the room he heard Teyla stir, so he moved over to her bedside.

"It's alright, I've seen to him." John whispered. She was on her side turned away from him and looked over her shoulder at him and smiled sleepily. "Good back to sleep." John told her gently, reaching out and stroking her arm briefly. She laid her head back down onto her pillow. John pulled his hand away, but stayed by her bedside watching her. Her arm lifted out from under her covers and pulled them up from her back, a surprising yet wonderful invitation to him. He didn't need to be asked twice. He took the blanket and sheet from her hand and pulled them up higher so he could climb in behind her. She shuffled forward slightly to give him more room. He tucked the blanket around him as he settled down behind her in her bed, and slid an arm around her under the blanket. She stirred again, sighing in her half sleep and rested back against him. Satisfied with the new development, he leant forward and kissed her neck lightly before resting his cheek against her pillow. Something eased inside him immediately and any thought of anxiety was long forgotten as he felt her breathing under his arm. He closed his eyes and drew in her smell, the feel of her against him and gently drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

--

On the fourth day it was clear the fence would be finished and the camp was alive with expectation. Mapa spread the news that the party to celebrate would be held that night and there would be music and dancing. And judging by the smell around one part of the camp there would also be some moonshine. Everyone worked especially hard, the atmosphere cheerful and upbeat. John spent the morning with Mapa and the other representatives discussing the defence of the camp for the party and on the plans to visit another neighbouring village next week. The two weeks that they had estimated that the Daedalus would need to return to the Pegasus Galaxy were almost up and they were hoping that rescue would be arriving in the next couple of weeks. John kept his enthusiasm about that down as did Teyla. Rescue may arrive, but they had to plan as if it wasn't. Mapa had agreed with them and turned the conversation to the evening's party. As the meeting broke up Mapa turned to John and Teyla.

"It should be an excellent celebration tonight." He said.

"Due to your planning and encouragement no doubt." Teyla replied, her arms full of Torren who had discovered another new sound he was practicing. Teyla was convinced he was close to speaking and they had all begun repeating simple words to him.

"Everyone has played an important role. So I feel it is important that you both thoroughly enjoy the evening. So I will look after Torren tonight for you." John looked round surprised and slightly embarrassed. "That way you can both stay up as late as you want and drink as much as you want." Mapa added with a knowing smile. John wondered if Mapa was behind the moonshine.

"You do not have to do that, Mapa." Teyla replied and John thought he heard the same emotions from her as he felt. A night alone together.

"Nonsense." Mapa stated dismissively as he stood up, using John's shoulder as leverage. John suspected the touch was more to emphasise his point than really to aid himself. "You must enjoy yourselves; you have both been working so very hard for all of us." He didn't wait for a reply as he turned and walked away.

John took a moment before he turned to Teyla, she met his gaze with a smile and a shrug, but beneath it he knew she was thinking the same as him. A night alone together.

--

TBC ..next chapter up in a bit...


	13. Chapter 13

**Note:** Please note the rating for this fic before reading this chapter.

--

The fence was completed mid afternoon and everyone had been delighted, the camp echoing with cheers. Teyla had walked around the entire fence line with John, who was now barely limping. Two main gates had been built into the fence, made from the woven wicker of which the huts were made. There were also two hidden exits which comprised of sections of the fence that could be removed as emergency exits from the camp. The checks complete Teyla had returned to the hut to prepare some more bottles for Torren and to pack up all Mapa would need to care for him over night. In fact she packed much more than was necessary, but it made her feel better about his offer. Not that she was about to refuse his offer. With Torren away tonight she and John would have time together completely alone and though neither of them had discussed it, the sexual tension between them had been growing intensely all day long. Though she hated to be separated from her son even for one night, the prospect of her and John finally having a time in which they could consummate their relationship was exciting.

She was a little concerned about his leg though and had insisted on changing his dressing this morning after he had spent the night sleeping on his bad side so he could cuddle up to her in her bed. Waking this morning with his warmth against her back had been almost enough to push her to flip him onto his back and to explore his naked body. But, she had not, knowing Torren would be waking soon and that John was uncomfortable. She had changed the dressing for him, despite his complaints, but it had also allowed her to see how well it was healing for herself. She had been pleased to see it was healing beautifully though the muscle still needed time to properly mend, he was doing very well. And then whilst she had been cutting trees later she had caught herself fantasising which sexual positions would be best so he didn't strain his leg. She had barely been able to meet his gaze after that, but then it appeared he was avoiding her gaze as well, though she felt his eyes on her throughout the afternoon. And she suspected he wore his sunglasses not just to shield his eyes from the sun, but so he could hide where he was looking. The afternoon had progressed with her trying not to think about anything sexual and not to think about what John might be thinking, and she failed on both counts. Finally she had allowed herself to just feel the anticipation building within her.

So it was with brilliant relief and excitement that she dropped Torren's bag into Mapa's hut and made her way to the beginnings of the party. The 'moonshine' as John referred to it had materialised and a small amount was being poured out into everyone's cups. Mapa and another representative made a short speech about the camp and the fence, remembering Mutch, thanking John and everyone for their hard work. Then with a cheer everyone threw back the burning moonshine, a chorus of coughing quickly followed and then laughter. Teyla blinked blurrily into the cup of intense alcohol with a smile. John let out a hiss beside her.

"Won't be drinking too much of that tonight." He commented.

"I don't think it would take much, Sir." Captain Barrett commented around her own wince.

Then the musicians took their seats and with a quick count the music filled the air. The melody was brightly cheerful and already some people were up and dancing around the fires. Teyla laughed at the joy around her, enjoying the difference now from earlier in the week. John's hand slid around her back for a moment and he leant in to her ear.

"We'll dance later." He said quietly and with enough suggestiveness to make her smile shyly. She reached out and slid her hand over his knee, avoiding his thigh. He twitched slightly at her touch, but as he pulled back from her ear he gave her a dark twinkling smile that made her heart race even faster. The excitement of the evening and of their 'dancing' to come made her feel warm and confident. She squeezed his knee as she turned to talk to the person the other side of her who was asking her something. She felt John's leg shift under her touch, so she stroked his inner leg slightly, still turned from him. His hand covered hers drawing her attention back to him as he lifted her hand from his leg, interlacing his fingers with hers. Worried she had hurt him she looked round to see him shifting in his seat and he lifted her hand to his lips placing a small kiss on her knuckles. It was the most public display of affection they had shared and she smiled at him, though she noticed he suddenly frowned slightly, looking over her shoulder. She turned to look to see Laster disappearing behind someone heading off towards another fire. She turned back to John to see his attention was back on her. She shared a smile as she leant forward towards his ear.

"I am going to go see Hollings." She said. "As I believe if we remain here much longer we may not see out the rest of the party." He chuckled as she drew back, pulling her hand from his, but laying it on his shoulder as she walked away.

She spent a short time talking with Hollings, who though happy the fence was complete was obviously in no place to celebrate. So Teyla made her way around the massive crowd, speaking to various people, learning more about them than ever before. Everyone was relaxed and cheerful and she enjoyed the atmosphere thoroughly. Knowing Torren was safely with the nursery staff and later would be with Mapa, she allowed herself to forget any worries about what time it was and what was expected of her. She laughed, even danced a few times, once with Mapa, before she returned to sitting and talking with as many people as she could.

Throughout it all though her eyes kept returning to John, aware that they were both staying within visual distance of each other through the crowd. She allowed herself to watch him when he wasn't looking, enjoying the firelight and smile across his face, picking his laughter out from the others. She watched him moving around, her eyes dropping to his leg to judge how much it pained him. It didn't appear to be bothering him that much, which pleased her no end and she caught herself looking up from his thigh to the natural shape of his manhood through the front of the trousers she had made for him. Embarrassed at her blatant staring at him, she looked away only to look back at him to see his eyes on her, his eyebrows lifted in a silent question if she was enjoying herself. She smiled and looked away; she was enjoying the on going teasing of each other, drawing out their evening together.

Yet it was perhaps hours later before he finally joined her in the crowd. Many had retired to bed, though the majority still danced on, or stood as she was around the fires in deep conversation. She had been discussing Mapa's homeworld with two of the carpenters she had been working with this week. They were a couple who had built up a long distinguished career back on their world which they clearly missed. She prayed that they could be returned to their world and the invaders who had attacked them all defeated.

John arrived into the conversation and her skin instantly became hot at the thought that their teasing was perhaps drawing to a close. He passed behind her as he joined them his hand brushing over her back, unseen by the carpenters. She smiled up at him in greeting as his touch slid down past her waist and briefly skimmed over her backside before he stopped by her side and joined in the conversation. The carpenters continued on about their home world, but now Teyla barely heard any of it, so intently were all her senses attuned to John a mere few inches away from her. She shifted her weight so she stood closer to him and slid her hand onto his back, her touch lingering along the tiny space between his trousers and his shirt. She skimmed her fingers across the bare skin she found and he shifted his weight, and she had to hold in her laughter at his difficulty in trying to carry on his conversation with the distraction.

He turned to her briefly glaring at her, smiling innocently she slid her hand from his skin and into one of the back pockets of his trousers. The fabric was warm with his body heat and through the pocket she gently tested his behind. He seemed able to continue talking now and she tried to focus on the words now as well. Finally though the discussion wound down and the carpenters headed off to get some more food, leaving them finally alone amongst the crowd.

Once alone, John set down the cup of moonshine he had been nursing all night. She knew that like her he had drunk little, wanting a clear head tonight. He took her cup from her hand as well and she let it go without a word. Then he reached around behind his back, pulling her hand out of his back pocket wrapping his hand around hers, and without a word he turned and pulled her along with him away from the party. She laughed lightly, looking over her shoulder and saw that no one was watching them leave, so she quickened her step until she walked beside him towards the huts.

"We didn't say good night to anyone." She said amused as they left the camp fires behind them.

"They won't notice." John replied clearly eager to be alone with her. She simply chuckled at him and allowed the anticipation within her to crest to its height. They had been waiting all day for this, well in truth she had been waiting considerably longer for this.

They reached their hut in record time and John held his door open for her and she brushed past him, keeping a hold of his hand.

"I should get the fire going some more." She said, noting the flames could be higher in his fireplace.

"Forget the fire." John muttered as he pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her and his mouth was on hers. She would have laughed at him again, but the passion quickly took over and she opened her mouth against his, licking against his full lower lip. He responded by sliding his tongue forcefully into her mouth and he backed her up against the hut wall behind her. The wood was cool against her back and John was brilliantly hot at her front. She wrapped her hands around his neck and lost herself in his kiss as she always did. The slide of tongue against tongue, lips against lips, breath mingling and bodies pressed together was spiralling her mind into that lost passionate place John always pushed her. Yet again she wondered if they could feel so much when they kissed, what would it be like to be in bed with him?

He pressed closer to her, his entire body flush against hers and she felt his erection pressing into her belly. She moaned at the feel of him against her and rocked against him in response and he groaned, breaking the kiss clearly needing to catch his breath. She stroked down his neck and over his shoulders, enjoying the masculine presence of him against her. He bent his head again and his lips ghosted across her cheek to that place below her ear where she so enjoyed his kiss.

"Teyla." He whispered his voice thick and full of yearning. She responded to his call, rubbing her breasts against his chest as she leant her head to the side exposing her throat further to him. His mouth moved down her neck as his hands caressed down her sides to cup her hips against his.

She ran her hands up his back and into his hair, tugging just forcefully enough to get his attention and he lifted his mouth back up to hers. The kiss had changed now to blatantly raw and demanding. She broke her lips away panting with her need and feel of him against her.

"John…" She gasped as she ran her hands down his back, over his backside, lingering over his right hip. "Let's move this to the bed; we can be more comfortable there." She whispered into his ear. He nuzzled her ear in response, but he pulled back from her enough that she could lean away from the wall. She pulled her hands away from his hips and leant to the side to begin pulling her boots free. As she did he was unbuttoning his jacket, his eyes completely black as they watched her. She used his arm to steady herself as she pulled off her boots and lifted one foot at a time to pull her socks away. He pulled his jacket off and she reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it up exposing his chest. She wanted to kiss what she revealed, but she suspected if she did that they would be back against the wall and she wanted them both more comfortable for this. She intended to enjoy John thoroughly. His shirt removed she gently pushed past him heading towards his bed, pulling off her jacket and shirt as she did. She pulled down the blanket and top sheet from his bed, exposing the empty bed for them both and then turned back to John, but his hands came around her from behind and she felt his bare chest against her back.

"You're wearing far too much, Teyla." He muttered right into her ear, as he undid the button of her trousers and guided the material down her hips. She reached back and felt his bare legs behind hers, which left them both in only their underwear. Once her trousers hit the floor she stepped away from his hands and climbed onto his bed, looking up at him invitingly as she settled at the far side.

"Lay with me, John." She whispered up to him and he followed her down onto the bed. He settled beside her, his bandaged thigh uppermost, his boxers clearly tented with his desire. Their lips came together in a rush, the kiss hungry and John pushed her so she lay on her back and he leant over her as he kissed her deeply. She abandoned herself now to it all, arching up as John's hands stroked down to her breasts. Their nights' kissing had lead to his caressing her sensitive nursing breasts through her bra, so he was aware how sensitive they were to his touch. His fingers slid under her back, but he paused, pulling back from the kiss to look down at her Athosian bra.

"Okay, how does this thing come off?" He asked with a smile.

"The front." She replied. His fingers slid around to the front and he pulled free the clasp, loosening the long piece of fabric that wound completely around her to secure the bra. "It wraps around me." She clarified for him.

He let the end of the strap go and reached to her far side and pulled the fabric out from under her back.

"It's like unwrapping a present." He murmured with amusement as she arched her back so the bra came free and she shifted her shoulders so the shoulder straps fell down her arms. He reached up and pulled the straps from her arms, his eyes following his movements and she watched him watch her. Finally her breasts were revealed and she was sure she heard him growl as he leant forward and licked along the top end of her cleavage. She gasped at the touch, her hands returning to his hair, encouraging him to kiss her more. His mouth moved to the top of one breast, kissing gently towards her nipple. He lifted his mouth briefly. "Let me know if it's too much." He offered before his tongue slid along the side of her nipple and she moaned loudly. He lavished attention around her nipple, not sucking directly. It had been so long since she had felt a man's attention on her breasts. For too long they had been simply to feed her son, which she thoroughly enjoyed, but it was wonderful to feel the difference now. He moved his attention to her other breast as his hand wandered down her belly, over to her far hip and under the band of her underwear. He pulled them down over her hip, down her thigh and then repeated the same on her other hip. He lifted his head from her looking down her body and sat up just enough from her that he could reach down to pull the underwear off her legs. His touch lingered on one of her feet, gliding down from her ankle.

With him slightly away from her she ran one hand down his chest, enjoying the freedom to finally caress him. She brushed her hand down his flat stomach to the waistband of his boxers. "You are uncomfortable." She whispered to him, sliding her hand around his waist and under the waistband to ease the material from his backside. He looked away from his hand sliding up her calf, his eyes raw and needy. She slid her hand around the front of his boxers reaching to free him from the restrictive material and her hand wrapped around the thickness of him. He groaned, going completely still and she gentled her touch as it was clear he was about ready to burst. She took only a moment longer to caress him before she returned her attention to pushing his boxers down. He lifted his hips and pulled them off, leaving him dressed only in the bandage around his right thigh. She watched him now completely naked to her and once he had discarded both their underwear did he turn back to her. They shared a smile with each other as she reached for his jaw, pulling him into a new kiss as he settled back down beside her. His hand slid up her leg, squeezing and caressing until he reached her knee and she dropped it to the side opening herself for him. He broke the kiss and looked down at her eyes as he slid his hand gently and slowly up her inner thigh.

She wriggled under his touch and stare and he smiled at her impatience. Until his fingers were almost at their destination and his smile dropped, his eyes locking onto hers and he finally slid his fingers over her core. She parted her lips and let out a stunned breath, his eyes were hungry as they watched her response to his touch. He whispered her name as his touch circled her clearly ready opening. She arched under him, communicating to him how much she loved his touch and she ran her hands over his arm, his back, anywhere she could reach as he tested her, parting her and finally slid in a questing finger into her flesh. They both groaned, and he panted her name as he leant forward pressing his lips to her cleavage once again. He repeated the touch between her legs, sliding in and out of her willing wet body. She rolled her hips, panting herself now as the pleasure overrode all else. She clutched at him as he pleasured her, calling his name and he kissed his way back up her mouth again. The kisses were short, biting little kisses, around her gasps and cries. He slid in another finger groaning as he did, circling her, widening her for him.

"Yes, John." She cried. "More…please..."

He shifted in the bed, reaching out beside the bed and retrieved a small packet. He paused pulling his fingers from her and she moaned with the loss, but he leant down over her and kissed her again and soon enough his fingers were back against her, teasing her and drawing her back into her previous state. But, she didn't want just his touch anymore, so she rolled towards him onto her side, lifting her upper leg up and over his hip. He was slightly surprised at the change in position, but his touch didn't waver.

"Your thigh will be come comfortable like this." She whispered to him as she slid her hand around his side to stroke down his back.

"What thigh?" John asked with amusement before his mouth was on her throat, licking and kissing as he pulled his fingers from her and his thick erection pushed at her opening. They had to shuffle slightly in the bed for the right angle and then he was pushing into her, filling her and she dropped her head back with the intensity of the pleasure.

"Teyla, Oh god." John muttered as he slid in as deep as the angle would allow, his hand clasping at her hip. He paused clearly trying to regain some control of himself, but she rocked herself on him and he closed his eyes and groaned. She sniggered at him and his eyes opened again, glaring at her. "Two can play at that game." He uttered darkly as he bent his head to her breast again, as he ground himself deeper into her and it stole her breath for a moment. Gasping she rolled her hips as he slid out and back in again, groaning as he did.

"You feel so good." She gasped. He repeated the penetration, his hand slipping between them to pleasure her further. He was mumbling words back at her as she told him how good he felt and he set up a rhythm rocking them both on the bed, the wood creaking under them.

"I need to feel more of you." He uttered, reaching down to her upper leg encouraging her to bend her leg and she drew her knee up at his gentle insistence, changing the feel of him within her, but he wanted more. He bent his bandaged leg, his knee against the mattress beind her and rolled her onto her back. She lay with his bent thigh partly under one side of her backside, her knee up to her shoulder so he could lay completely down over her.

"Are you alright like this?" She managed to ask him as he settled himself between her legs and slid finally into her completely. She didn't know if he answered her because she lost herself in her release, his fullness pushing her over the edge. She clutched at him through it until her body buzzed with pleasure and the wave drifted away leaving her more relaxed than ever, his arms around her and his kisses trailing down her throat. She murmured and wriggled, feeling him deep inside her still and he murmured at the back of his throat before he lifted himself up over her, resting on his elbows either side of her.

"Good?" He asked with a smug smile. She smiled up at him, as she stroked her fingers down his cheek. He leant down over her to kiss her again and it went on for a while as he teased her back into readiness again. She felt herself tensing with need again and their kissing returned to its previous intensity. The feel of him between her legs, the heat of his thigh under her and the openness of lying with one knee raised brought the heat back quickly. He pulled out of her and slowly back in and she arched up under his weight, enjoying the way he gasped and ground against her. She looked down between them watching him slid out and re-enter her again and it almost brought her to her release again. He laid down over her again, his sweat dampened stomach against hers, the firm muscles moving against her and she caressed over him as much as she could, feeling all she could. Her hands reached his backside and she slid her left hand down to his bandaged thigh so close to her, stroking over his injury that he was completely disregarding so he could find pleasure with her. She wrapped her hand behind the thick thigh.

"It's fine." John panted.

She murmured writhing under him, using her hold on the back of his thigh to press back against his welcome invasion of her body. "Very fine." She whispered. "So strong." She dug her nails into the back of his thigh, knowing he would feel it but it would cause no damage through the bandage. He growled again; a deep masculine sound of approval and want.

He lifted up holding his upper body off hers and thrust into her, his eyes trailing over her. She nudged his arm closest to her bent knee so she could wrap it over his arm, again giving her leverage to move against him. He groaned her name as she did and he began to move more forcefully. She whimpered as she looked up at his working muscular body over hers and she trailed her hands down his chest. Their eyes met and she knew hers were as wild as his appeared now. She felt wild and free, crying out any sound she wanted as he groaned above her. She reached up to the back of his neck with one hand and pulled him down. This kiss was strained though and he slowed his movements. She pulled back to see a frown on his forehead, yet his eyes were so full of desire.

"What is it John?" She asked him. He pressed his mouth to her throat, hiding his face from her and she tightened her arms around him.

"I've wanted this for so long, Teyla." He panted. "So long." He repeated the confession as he thrust into her harder.

"Good." She told him as she tightened her hands in his hair, feeling deeply possessive of him. "As have I." She pulled his mouth up to meet hers again. "Fill me, John." She whispered before she slid her tongue into his mouth.

He met the raw carnal kiss, taking control as he began to push into her faster once again, his tongue mimicking his lower body. She reached down for his thigh again, digging her nails into the back of the thick muscle and she wrapped both her legs around his middle, clawing at his back and surrendered all her control to the moment. He ground into her, kissing her, breathing her breath and she whimpered, writhed and finally something burst inside and she arched up with the orgasm, holding onto him as tightly as she could. His arms slid under her holding her to him as she danced high on her release and he thrust into her several more times milked by her explosive release and his body tensed up as well. He moaned out long and loud into her throat ending with a gasp of her name as he pressed himself so deeply into her that she somehow felt a further peak of pleasure.

With a heavy final gasp Teyla's body completely relaxed and she laid back down onto the bed and John followed her, his weight pushing her further into the mattress. With her eyes closed and breathing fast she smiled at the glorious satisfaction that seemed to permeate every inch of her body. John's warm body surrounded her flush against her and she kept her arms and legs wrapped around him, enjoying the feel of him totally relaxed over her, his rapid breathing pressing their chests tighter together as they both floated down from their mutual high. She dozed in and out of sleep as she ran her hands over John's back and neck, felt his lips against her throat as he dozed as well.

After some time she was aware he was shifting to lie against her right side and she had to drop her legs from around him. His hands glided over her legs as they fell from him, before his touch finally left her. His absence drew her to wakefulness and she opened her eyes to see that he was simply reaching down to the foot of the bed and pulling up the sheet and blanket. He tugged the covers up over them both and as he secured one edge over her back she looked up into his eyes and he smiled back down at her with a deep darkly hooded expression. Once he was satisfied she was covered from the night's chill he settled down beside her, his hands sliding once more over her skin and she turned to the draw of his body snuggling up into his arms.

It was strange to hear him so quiet, but his touch was enough for her right now, his hands sliding over her back, her side, her hip and down over her backside. She enjoyed his gently exploration, allowed him time to learn her body as thoroughly she had done his when she had been tending him and washing him. His touch was confident, yet gentle, wandering down her spine, around one globe of her backside and then down her leg which she now hitched up over his hip. She sighed happily into his throat and slid her own hand across his broad chest, feeling the changing contours of muscles as he moved his arm. His explorative touch slid up her side, over one breast and then around behind her shoulder, his larger hand cupping the entire joint in his palm before he trailed his fingers down her upper arm.

She drew back now so she could look up to his face and he leant in over her, his lips touching against hers reverently. She returned the soft kiss, cupping his cheek in her hand, grazing her fingers along his jaw line. They parted and as he pulled back she saw in his expression what she could only describe as adoration. She wondered if he could see the same in her eyes as she trailed her fingers to his lips and down off his chin.

"You okay?" He asked eventually, his voice deep and smoky and she felt the vibration of his words through his chest.

"Oh, yes." She replied with a lazy smile, settling her self even closer to him.

A wide satisfied smile crossed his face at her response. "That was pretty amazing wasn't it?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, his eyes lingering over her.

She drew in a breath, feeling his against her, the smell of them both in the air between them and pressed her hand to his chest once again. "Oh, yes."

He chuckled at her, again the sensation of which she could feel through her hand over his heart. He leant in and kissed her again, a quick enjoyable kiss and then he settled back wriggling himself into the mattress to properly relax.

She watched him move against her and allowed her appreciation to show now, until her eyes dropped to his uppermost thigh. "Is your thigh alright?" She asked as she rubbed her hand gently over the bandage remembering how she had dug her nails into the back of the thick muscles there.

He made an acknowledging sound from the back of his throat that could have meant anything. "I don't care right now." He replied and she laughed at the smug tone and expression she saw pass over his face. He had the look of a very satisfied male, so she settled down against him, fitting nicely into the nook of his shoulder and throat.

"You comfy?" He asked his voice sounding sleepy now.

"Very." She replied, feeling the same pull of sleep.

"Good." He replied as he gently ran his fingers over her upper arm again and she felt his breathing change and knew he had fallen asleep.

She laid in his arms resisting sleep so she could enjoy the moment, trying to absorb it all in as much as she could. The firelight flickered around them, creating dancing shadows across the walls, the ceiling and over John's skin, and in the distance she realised she could still hear the party music playing.

--  
TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks again for all the reviews, keeps me feeling happy about this fic. Please **NOTE** again the rating of this fic before reading this chapter.

--

Outside someone dropped a bucket and swore loudly as the water splashed over them. John woke from his light doze smiling at the poor person out there now muttering to themselves as they carried the offending bucket away. Outside he could hear the camp waking, but it still sounded early and the light drifting in around his closed door still held the colours of sunrise. He sighed and closed his eyes again, enjoying the freedom to doze, the feel of Teyla's naked back along his side and the sweet satisfied feeling that sat right in the middle of his chest. It had been a long, yet thoroughly enjoyable night. He lifted his hand and rested it on the top of Teyla's hip and felt her shift under his touch as she also began to slowly waken.

He sighed again and allowed himself to drift back into that semi state of sleep. In his mind he saw the new fence, his attention lingering on the bindings that held it all together. He wandered along the perimeter with his thoughts, as he did physically everyday. Beyond the fence lay the grassland which stretched out to meet the surrounding forest and he stared into the shadowed trees. Partly awake and partly dreaming he watched the dark threatening shadows of the trees, trying to penetrate the hidden depths to see those that threatened the camp. He felt their eyes on him though he could not see them and he wished he could understand their reasoning so that he could predict their next action. He turned towards the direction of the Gate, looking out at the burnt cratered field that led to it.

That place of unease stirred and at the same time Teyla shifted under his touch, waking him back to full consciousness. She was turning over, her skin brushing against his as she settled onto her other side, her breasts pressing up against his side. As she settled he lifted his arm up over her head so she could nestle closer and she laid her cheek on his chest, murmuring with sleepy pleasure. He could get used to this. He had forgotten how nice it was to wake up to the warmth of a woman lying beside him, her touch and smell enticing him awake from sleep. She settled closer, laying her leg across his hips and he dropped his hand to her soft toned thigh. As he traced the long lines of muscle to her knee he stared up at the ceiling above them, listening to her soft breaths against his chest and the unease began to surface again.

"Something's not right here." He muttered.

Teyla tensed against him, lifting her head to look at him. "It's not?" She asked.

"Why'd they attack the Gate?" He asked her, his eyes still up on the woven wood above them, his fingers sliding over her knee. She relaxed against him, her cheek once again returning to his skin.

"Attacking our weakest point?" She suggested sleepily, though she sounded slightly doubtful herself.

He stroked back up her thigh as he turned his head to look down at her. Her hair lay over his shoulder and her dark eyes looked up at him from under her eyelashes. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "They let all of the fence go up without a single threat of attack, but they lashed out at the Gate sentries."

She slid her hand over his chest. "There were extra people around the perimeter, though not at the Gate." Her fingers brushed over one of his nipples and he twitched at the pleasurable sensation and his semi hard-on began to take notice.

"But, why attack us there? What'd they hope to gain?" He asked enjoying the way her hand began to circle over his pecs.

She sat up slightly and slid her leg further over his hips so she was straddling him. "Perhaps they wanted the Gate." She suggested as she sat up over him, her backside brushing his now full hard-on. John took in her reply slowly his brain distracted as he ran his hands over her hips and she rubbed herself against his lower belly smiling down at him with a teasing expression. He caught the look and slid his hands up to cup her breasts, knowing they would be especially sensitive this morning as she would be due to feed Torren soon. She released a pleasing sound that he remembered from all of last night.

"Surely they know the Gate's broken. And they've seen us playing around with the DHD." He replied as he circled her nipples with his fingertips, keeping his touch feather light teasing her in return. She reached down to his hands, pulling them away from her and stretched out her fingers so he interlaced his fingers with hers. She pressed back against his hands as she ground against him again and he could feel how ready she was for him already. He wondered if she would be like this every morning they woke up together. He looked forward to finding out.

"Maybe they simply do not want us to have it." She whispered as she leant down over him till their lips met. Her kiss was full of her hunger. She sat up again but only enough so she could reach down to the floor beside the bed where he had put the packets of condoms. She sat up over him again and tore open the packet.

"We're gonna be out of them real soon at this rate." John said with a smile as he returned his hands to her breasts. She shuffled back and up off him until she could reach his erection and slowly she slid the protection over him. He had to close his eyes at that, going through his mantra of nasty things to stop himself from ending this play session too early and then her wetness was above him and he opened his eyes to watch her sink herself down onto him. It was the most glorious of sights and he soon forgot his mantra, instead reaching for her. But, she intercepted his hands again, interlacing their fingers and she used their raised joined hands as leverage as she rocked her hips over him. He groaned from deep in his throat at the sensation and looked up at the victorious look in her eyes. She pushed at his hands as she leant down over him and she pressed his hands down to the mattress pinning them beside his head. He groaned again as she rolled her hips on him, her breasts so close to his face and her eyes full of her feminine power.

"Trying to dominate me, Teyla?" He asked pushing up into her as best he could. She closed her eyes briefly and then opened them smiling down at him.

"You can have your turn next." She replied and he laid still for her, enjoying the sight of her taking her pleasure from him. She rocked her hips and her eyes closed, her fingers tightening against his.

"Promise?" He asked, trying to draw out the teasing. She nodded, but he didn't think she could really hear him anymore. "You think they want the Gate for themselves?" John asked, distracting her from her rhythm and she glared at him playfully. It gave him the space to thrust up into her and she pressed down to meet him. Her warm flesh enclosed him even tighter now and he knew she was very close. She circled herself on him and he grunted at her and she smiled, licking her lips as she looked down at him. She sat up further, drawing his hands up with hers, and he pressed back against her hands giving her the resistance so she could lift herself up and down on him. She only took a few more of her slow tight slides till he felt her contracting around him and her hands tightened on his, her nails digging into his skin, but he didn't care. He locked his eyes on her, watched the way she tilted her head back, her breasts swaying and the way she moved over him as she cried out with her orgasm.

He closed his eyes tightly, cutting out the vision of her and went back to his distraction techniques; he didn't want this to end so soon. "Why attack so they can hold a broken Gate? Maybe they know it's gonna start working again soon." He said, using the thoughts to pull his mind away from the feel of her squeezing him. "Maybe they don't care about the Gate? Maybe they just want to terrorise us a bit." He suggested as she finally relaxed above him and he opened his eyes to see her falling down to lay over him. He caught her and lifted her enough to free himself from her body before he allowed her to settle against his chest. She lay panting in his arms and he stroked up and down her back, sliding his hands from her shoulders down to her backside and up again. She let out a satisfied sound and moved partly off him, her cheek falling to the pillow beside him, but one arm and leg still draped over him.

"Maybe they just wanted to hurt us." She suggested slowly.

He ran his hand down her back, squeezed her hip and slid his hand over and down her backside to seek out her folds. She smiled as he tested her, caressing her to ready her again. He turned his head to kiss her shoulder, gently biting her skin.

"Is it my turn now?" He asked sliding his fingers into her.

"Yes, take me." She replied with a teasingly dramatic flare. He chuckled at her as he moved away from her enough that her arm and leg slid off him and he could lay beside and behind her. She moved onto her side realising what he wanted and he lifted her upper leg forward so he could spoon up behind her and he slid into her. She moaned as he did.

"You want to know what I think, Teyla?" He asked her as he slid out and into her again. He watched her over her shoulder as she bit her lower lip. She nodded. He pushed her gently further onto her front and penetrated her deeper. "I think they're trying to dominate us." He said with a smile as he did just that to her.

She let out a breathy laugh as she arched her back to meet him more tightly. She wriggled under him as he filled her, but he wasn't quite deep enough, so he wrapped his forearm around her and pulled her up gently so they both came up onto their knees. He bent over her, nuzzled at her neck. "This okay?" He asked checking she happy with the position, as it wasn't something they had already tried last night. She let out a purring sound that made him smile as he thrust into her. Reaching under her he caressed her breasts, her belly and down to her spread legs. He became aware he was groaning and grunting as he thrust into her, stroking his hands over her front and she was pushing back to meet him with greater force, the bed creaking beneath them again. "We're gonna need a new bed soon." He muttered as he slid his fingers around where they joined.

She arched her head back, exposing the side of her throat to him which he thoroughly licked his way down to her shoulder. He looked over her shoulder again to see the smile on her lips as she enjoyed him and he tested the skin of her shoulder with his teeth feeling decidedly naughty with her. "More, John." She whispered. One of her hands lifted from the mattress to grasp one of his hips. He was beginning to lose himself anyway so he began to pound deeper and faster into her, kissing, licking and biting her shoulder and the back of her neck. She was beginning to tighten around him so he sat up from her back, running his hands down her spine to her clasp her hips as he thrust one last time forcefully heralding his orgasm. Her back arched under him and he pressed his chest to her back again his hands falling beside hers on the bed sheet as he released into her, hearing her moans and he muffled his shout into her shoulder.

He was sure he blacked out for a minute before she slumped down onto the bed beneath him and he followed her sprawling partly over her as they lay panting together.

"Dominate us?" She asked eventually, her voice husky around her fast breathing.

John slid off her and disposed of the condom before he slumped back down onto the bed. "Yeah." Was all he was capable of answering for a few minutes. Teyla rolled onto her back, her shoulder against his, the two of them filling the bed completely. His eyes closed he worked to slow his breathing and heart rate. "Yeah, like a show of their power over us."

"And push us back to the camp maybe." She added.

He opened his eyes and looked round at her, his eyes drifting over her, her breasts rising and falling with her breathing, her lips full and red. "They wanted to stop us escaping through the Gate." He considered. "Get us to retreat." He whispered.

She turned onto her side to face him her eyes bright and her cheeks flushed. He felt momentarily proud and satisfied at seeing her like that, but tried to focus instead on the new theory that was gathering momentum. It felt like pieces of the jigsaw puzzle that was the current situation were becoming clearer, hinting at the solution; the only problem was he had no idea what the final picture was supposed to be. He turned onto his side to face her. "They never actually attacked us at the camp, but they made it clear they were there all the time, a constant threat from the tree line. If they wanted what was in the camp, why haven't they pulled back, let us relax a bit and then attack when we least expect it?"

"But, they did. They attacked the Gate."

"They attacked the DHD. They attacked Mutch." John replied, his mind clearing and he felt the adrenaline rush in his blood. He sat bolt upright. "Shit. How did I miss that? I've been so stupid."

Teyla sat up beside him, her hand on his elbow. "What is it, John?"

He turned to her, their legs tangling together under the blanket. "The afternoon they killed Mutch, you and I were at the fence with Laster. I told him about the party and all our other plans, which included that we were going to open up the DHD completely to try and fix it."

Teyla's eyes widened. "You think Laster told them?"

"And back at the meeting hall." John continued. "Laster asked you to call me into the hall to meet him, what five minutes before the attack started?"

"But, he must have seen you in the distance before that? He must have been able to recognise you from the Genii's picture?" She asked, then paused herself. "Unless that was the signal for the attack to begin…that you disappear into the meeting hall."

"They attacked us there, pushing all of us back to the Gate, which couldn't take us safely anywhere else but here." John added. "And there's an empty village just waiting for us to live in." He added bitterly.

She frowned. "But, why? Surely this is not simply about refilling his village following the Wraith attack?"

"I don't know, but I do know I've had a bad feeling about Laster since the moment I met him. But that whole weak submissive act of his fooled me. I didn't trust him, but it didn't even occur to me that he would be capable of something like this." He pulled aside the blanket and jumped out of the bed heading over to where his clothes were scattered across the floor from last night. Behind him he heard the bed creak and turned to see an entirely naked Teyla walking across the room towards him, it distracted him completely from what he was doing until he realised she was saying something to him.

"We cannot know for sure that Laster is really behind the attack on the DHD and Mutch. We have no clear evidence against him. And how many of the others are involved? All his people? Or perhaps some of those we brought with us were involved as well." She said as she scooped up her fallen clothes. John nodded, slowing his movements as he pulled his shirt on, realising she had a point.

She moved past him into her room and John watched her pull on fresh clothes from her bag. "Right, then we need to find out who's in on it and what they want. But, we don't want to show our hand too soon. If things turn ugly, this whole camp is full of potential hostages." He pulled on his jacket as he thought through their options. "I'll go do my usual walk around the perimeter, talk to those on duty that afternoon when they attacked the DHD. Maybe someone saw Laster between when he left us at the fence and the attack."

Fully dressed now Teyla returned to him. "I will go and collect Torren and speak to Mapa about our theory. Then I will go and see Hollings, perhaps she will remember if Mutch had been talking to Laster about the DHD before he was killed."

John nodded. "Okay, we'll meet for lunch as usual. We need to be careful. I'll warn our people on the perimeter; we need to limit this information." He moved to the side table and collected up his sidearm. "And I want all Atlantis personnel armed at all times now." Teyla pulled her sidearm out from the back of her waistband with a smile and John nodded approvingly at her. "Good." He copied her, tucking the cold weapon in the back of his waistband and pulled his shirt and jacket over it. "We need to act as if nothing has changed."

"Right." Teyla replied as she reached for the door, but John caught her arm once again and pulled her gently back towards him. She was surprised but instantly responded to his pull into his arms. "This wasn't how I wanted to end this morning." John said as he wrapped his arms around her.

She smiled up at him. "You had a plan?"

"Well, nothing specific." He said as he nuzzled into her throat. "But, I was hoping to enjoy you for awhile longer before we had to get up." He complained. She chuckled against him, the sound wonderfully female. He wanted to tell her how amazing last night and this morning had been with her, wanted to ask her plainly if she had enjoyed herself as much as he had, but he couldn't find the words. He was pretty sure she had, as she had responded to him instantly and with a passion that he had only ever imagined to enjoy with her. Surely she felt the magnitude of what had happened as much as he had, but he felt rather pathetic in needing to hear her admit as much. What if she hadn't? He wasn't sure he could survive that kind of heartbreak. And now they were about to head out into a newly hostile camp in separate directions he felt the need to connect with her again, and he didn't want to let her go just yet.

Her hands caressed the back of his neck, tugging gently yet insistently for him to meet her lips. He responded instantly to her silent plea for his kiss, for his touch, as he had done all last night and this morning. He wanted to please her so much it was almost embarrassing. He met her kiss and slid his tongue into her mouth, claiming her in a way that weakly echoed what he wanted to say to her. As the kiss lingered on, he wondered; what would be the harm in returning to bed for a little while longer? Cuddle up for another hour or so. The bad guys could wait. She pulled back from the kiss quickly as if realising they were getting lost in the passion of it. She laid a hand on his chest and he was pleased to see she had to take a moment to catch her breath.

"Let's continue this later." She said huskily. He nodded, and kissed her lips quickly one last time.

"Okay, back to work." He muttered grudgingly.

--

John stepped out from the hut and noticed that the sky was heavily overcast this morning, which only added to the new darker feel of the camp for him. He waited for Teyla to head off first towards the far side of the huts to collect Torren from Mapa. He watched her leave, and was especially pleased when she looked back over her shoulder at him. He waved to her as he turned to head towards the outer area of the camp. In his mind he began to formulate ideas as to what Laster's motivation could be, what could he want other than his village full of people once again? A minute later John looked up to see Laster appear out from an avenue among the huts. Laster looked towards John and stopped, smiling in his usual annoying way. John kept his pace even as he approached the little traitor and told himself to behave himself.

"Good morning, Colonel Sheppard. Did you enjoy your celebrations last night?" Laster asked in a standardly polite tone.

"It was good fun. You enjoy yourself?" John asked as he arrived opposite Laster at the cross road between hut avenues.

"I am afraid I only remained to listen to the speeches and for a single dance." John immediately thought that a lie; he couldn't see Laster dancing.

"Shame, it was a lot of fun." John replied. He studied the man's face as discreetly as possible, trying to see the tiny clues that told him this man was lying through his teeth about everything. "And good for everyone to celebrate their hard work on the fence…and to remember Mutch." John added.

"Yes." Laster replied looking away appearing full of regret. "An unfortunate event. We can only pray to the Ancestors that the new defence wall with prevent any further deaths from occurring."

"True." John replied. "Well, I'd better be going, got my usual perimeter check to do." He didn't trust himself to remain talking to Laster right now. The urge to pull out his sidearm and none-to-politely demand that Laster explain himself was far too appealing.

"Of course, I will not keep you from your work. Good day, Colonel." Laster bowed politely.

"See you later." John replied and the two of them headed off in different directions. John resisted the urge to look back over his shoulder and see where Laster was headed, for Laster might be doing the exact same thing. One thing was sure the man had an excellent poker face or rather he was a damn good actor. There had been nothing in his expression or tone that had betrayed any clue as to his true motivations. He had appeared as weak and polite as ever and it had really begun to grate on John's nerves. He needed to find out what was going on here pretty damn quick.

--

Teyla reached Mapa's hut to find the door open and the room empty. She entered carefully looking around for any clue as to where he and Torren may be. She told herself not to panic, after all it was most likely her own paranoia following her conversation with John that had her thinking the worst.

"Teyla." Mapa called from behind. She turned to see him walking towards her smiling and happy as ever. "I had not expected to see you up so earlier this morning." He said with a knowing smile as he entered his hut. Relief calmed Teyla enough to ignore the embarrassment she felt.

"I came to collect Torren." She said.

"Ah, I have just dropped him off at the nursery, as I did not think you would be up and around this early. I have been asked to delegate a minor issue that arose between a few of my people, it should not take too long, but I did not want Torren in that environment if they end up shouting and such." His smile faltered as he looked down at her. "Is something wrong, Teyla?"

She took a breath. "John and I have a theory about the attack on the DHD which may also link back to the first attack on us all at the meeting hall."

Mapa grew serious. "What is it?"

Teyla moved past him and closed the open hut door. "There is a possibility that Laster is involved in some way."

Mapa frowned. "Laster? You are sure?"

"Not entirely, but we hope to gather some more evidence on the matter." Teyla replied.

"What can I do?" Mapa asked.

"Nothing yet. We need to discover how many others may be involved in what happened. It may be possible that all of his people are behind this."

Mapa turned and sat down on the edge of his bed, waving her towards the wicker chair. "Tell me what you know."

Teyla outlined their theory for him and he listened quietly. "I agree with John, there has been something rather…unnerving about Laster from the start of all this, but I had not thought him capable of ordering Mutch's death." Mapa said afterwards.

"He may not have ordered it, only warned the raiders…we have no idea who is in charge of all this. It may be that Laster is a victim as well, we have no idea."

"We need more information, but I do not know how we can go about attaining it." Mapa replied, his gentle face twisted in a dark frown of worry.

"I have one plan." Teyla added. "Nalla is one of Laster's people and she has been very kind to John and me. I have sensed that she is deep down a sincere, honest person, though rather shy. I plan to arrange a time to talk with her alone, perhaps I can learn something from her."

"You must be careful though Teyla. If these people have planned all this then they have anticipated that we may grow suspicious and will have a plan ready. They have fooled us all and Nalla may simply be an ever better actor than the rest of her people."

Teyla opened her mouth to reply when she heard distant shouting. She stood, her heart rate leaping and in the centre of her chest something contracted. Gasping she leant forwards, her hand rising to her heart.

"Teyla, what is wrong?" Mapa asked, his hands on her arm.

"Something is…" Teyla managed to gasp out. "…wrong." The intensity of the sensation lessened enough for her to stand up. She reached into herself, realising that she had felt something similar before. "Torren!" She bolted for the door, slamming it open and she ran out into the light rain that had begun to fall.

--

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

--

It had begun to rain lightly when John had found Captain Barrett, who had been on duty at the perimeter. Under the guise of checking the new fence line thoroughly they made their way along the wall, testing the bindings as John quietly told her what he suspected.

"How do you want to proceed, Sir?" Barrett asked as she pulled on one piece of fence, testing its strength.

John did the same on the next upended log. "All Atlantis people need to be informed and to be armed at all times. I need reports from everyone on the afternoon of the attack on the DHD, hopefully someone saw Laster, or perhaps another of his people up to something suspicious. Everyone is to report anything they thought even vaguely odd over the past two weeks. We have no idea how many people are involved." John moved on to the next log, idly scratching at a sudden tight itch in the middle of his chest. "Teyla's going to talk to Hollings, see if we can get some insight into Mutch's ideas on the DHD and hopefully Hollings can get back to work on it herself."

The sensation in his chest grew sharply into a dull pain. He stopped and rubbed his hand over his chest bone, wondering if he was having heartburn.

"You alright, Sir. You look a little pale." Barrett asked him.

"Nothing, think my breakfast didn't agree with me…not that I've had any breakfast…" Suddenly from the camp came shouting and a burst of P90 fire. John was running instantly towards the camp as a marine appeared from the outer edge and began waving to him. Immediately he knew the ache that remained tight in his chest had been telling him something serious had happened. There were only two people he could think who could communicate to him that way; Teyla and Torren.

His thigh throbbing he reached the marine, Barrett behind him. In the camp he could see people running around, clearly panicked. "What's happened?" John demanded.

"We have a hostage situation at the nursery." The marine shouted back over the shouting as he waved in the direction of the nursery. John ran on past the marine, pulling his sidearm out, noticing that a large percentage of the people around him were running towards danger. Though there was no further gunfire John could hear loud aggressive shouting as he reached the meeting area that funnelled through to where the nursery was based.

"Laster?" John yelled over his shoulder at the marine.

"Yes, Sir. He and some of his people…" was all John heard before there was another round of gunfire and the crowd that now blocked up the far end of the meeting area all quietened down.

"You seen Teyla?" John asked over his shoulder to the marine trailed behind him as they began to push their way through the people.

"She was just arriving at the scene when Lt States ordered me to find you, Sir."

"Some room please people." John asked loudly to the anxious crowd around him and as if by magic they parted for him. As he pushed through he could now hear Lt States' voice over the now quietened crowd.

"I need everyone to stay back. Try and remain calm." States was saying with a controlled voice of authority.

John finally broke through the crowd and into the play area before the nursery hut. He arrived in the middle of a semi-circle of his people, their weapons drawn though lowered towards the ground. Opposite them all the children from the nursery had been gathered and were cowering down against a hut wall, whilst several of Laster's people stood over them with knives and several P90's. John noticed one of his personnel on the ground, but he was moving. Teyla was on John's immediate right, her hands out stretched to where Laster stood in the centre of everyone, Torren in his arms. John's anger went up a notch.

"What's going on here?" He demanded.

Laster turned towards him and had the gall to actually smile at him. "Ah, Colonel Sheppard you are here at last."

"What it this about, Laster?"

"We are taking control of this camp, Colonel." Laster replied calmly. "You will order all the sentries from the Gate and perimeter to return to the camp, they will then hand over all of their weapons. Atlantis personnel will be kept in the meeting area and all the rest will converge at the fire pits. Is that understood?"

John's eyes slipped past Laster, assessing the guards around the children. Most of them looked stable enough, but they looked as determined as Laster. He looked back at Torren and then back up to the grey eyes of the man who was holding him. "Then what will happen?" He asked, playing for time. Behind him the crowd grumbled obviously having heard Laster's orders.

"Let me be very clear from the start, Colonel, I want nothing from you and your people except for you to do as I have ordered. You will co-operate with us and no one will be harmed." Laster stated.

The man's whole demeanour had changed. The nervous submissive man now held his head high, his chin forward and his eyes sharp and intelligent. He stood confidently with Torren in his arms. John saw the man's determination clearly in his eyes, but also saw behind it the suppressed heightened emotions that he had sensed in the man before. Unfortunately he was expressing some of those emotions now. John preferred the nervous Laster, for this new version of him seemed unstable in a way that worried John, especially since he held Torren and the other children as hostages. That they had gone for the children was worrying; who did that? It angered John beyond measure but he worked to hide that, keeping his face calm, not wanting to rock the status quo at it was. Behind Laster a child whimpered in fear.

"You've got our attention, Laster." John replied, keeping the anger out of his voice as best as he could. He lifted his hands up, letting his sidearm loosen from his fingers, trying to appear as conciliatory as possible.

Laster stepped back, his men reacting behind him. Weapons lifted on both sides and the crowd behind them began shouting again. People pushed against John's back, most likely some of the parents of the kids. States turned to push them back, as John kept his eyes on Laster, his own sidearm still relaxed in his hand.

"You will put all your weapons down now, Colonel! All of your people, now. Or someone will get hurt; someone young." Laster ordered.

Torren began to wriggle in Laster's arms, his whimpers rising with the continuing shouting. John felt Teyla's tension and fury through the air between them.

"Okay, Okay, Laster." John said loudly for everyone to hear. "We're putting our weapons down." He looked round at his people as he dropped his sidearm down onto the damp ground at his feet. Around him his people reluctantly began to set their weapons down as well. John lifted his hands, palms out. "There's no need for any violence here." John said calmly. He stepped slightly closer to Teyla as he spoke. She dropped her weapon to the ground without looking away from Torren, who was now crying freely. John looked at Teyla's tense shoulders, worried she would try something foolish.

Laster indicated the fallen weapons to one of his people stood to the side, and they carefully darted forward and collected up the guns, stopping to pull knives out from belts and sidearms from holsters. Everyone stood in grudging silence as the moment stretched out; all waiting for someone to make the wrong move.

Once they were all disarmed Laster relaxed slightly. "Good. Now send out the order to the rest of the camp. Call in the sentries." Laster ordered as more of his people appeared, taking up the surrendered Atlantis weapons.

"I'm not in charge of this camp, Laster, you know that. I can order my people to follow my orders, but not the rest." John replied.

"You give the order and they will all follow, especially once they hear that we have the children." Laster said calmly.

John took a moment to think. "What assurances do I have that you won't hurt anyone?"

Laster frowned. "We do not wish to harm anyone, Colonel. We want everyone to simply remain calm and to wait patiently."

"Wait for what?" Teyla demanded from the right. In her voice John could hear her conflict; to be calm to talk to Laster, but also the anger and protectiveness that she was barely containing as she watched the traitor holding her crying son.

Laster bounced Torren in his arms in an attempt to quieten the boy, as he looked at Teyla for a brief moment, before he locked his eyes back onto John. "For your ransom." He replied.

That surprised John. "What?"

"Give the order now, Colonel, or there will be consequences." Laster repeated and someone wailed from behind John at that and he heard the crowd growing restless behind him again.

"You would harm children, Laster?" John asked the anger bleeding through into his voice.

"I would never kill a child, but there are many ways for someone to be hurt, Colonel. Or course very little can be as traumatic as being fed on by a Wraith, but…" He paused dramatically. "But, of course you do know what happens to those fed on by the Wraith don't you Colonel." He stated, emotion finally breaking into his words.

John's mind worked overtime on possible scenarios on how to end this crisis. He couldn't risk rushing Laster and his goons; the chances of someone getting hurt, of a child getting hurt, was too high. And Laster was holding Torren.

"Don't think my threats are empty Colonel Sheppard." Laster continued, drawing back John's full attention. "We have plenty of people to hold you all here. Give the order."

"Those raiders, they're your people aren't they." John ventured.

"They are those that had the misfortune to survive their villages' attacks, left alive while their families were slaughtered and their homes burnt or broken. So do not think them without motivation in this, Colonel."

"And those that attacked us back at the meeting hall?"

"We used everything that was salvageable from two villages to pay for those hired fighters to make you run here." Laster replied. "Now give the order." He hefted Torren up in his arms aggressively, and the boy began to cry louder. Torren struggled in Laster's arms twisting to look towards John and Teyla, his little arms reaching towards them as he cried. John's heart constricted at the sight of Torren begging him for comfort, comfort he couldn't give. Teyla moved forward suddenly and one of Laster's people intercepted her, an Atlantis sidearm pointed directly at her head.

"Teyla, no!" John shouted. She stopped and looked round at John briefly and he lifted his hand towards her in a calming motion. She took a breath and stepped back slightly. John turned back to Laster. "Okay, Laster." He turned to the marine beside him. "Go with Laster's people, tell all the sentries to come in and to hand over their weapons peacefully." John turned back to Laster. "We want no bloodshed here."

The marine nodded as he stepped away clearly reluctantly. Several of Laster's people pushed forward, shoving a further two of John's people after the marine. John watched them leave, heard them dispersing the crowd behind them. However, John could hear someone protesting loudly over the rest and recognised Mapa's voice through the throng. Laster tensed and John cursed silently.

"I demand to speak to whoever is responsible for this." Mapa ordered.

Laster indicated to someone behind John and John risked looking round to see Mapa and two other representatives appear beside him. "What is the meaning of this, Laster?" Mapa demanded.

"I am in control of this camp now, Representatives. I regret that you have all been involved in this, but if you follow my orders everyone will be fine and you will all shortly be returned to your homeworlds."

"This is outrageous, Laster. You are holding children hostage!" Mapa replied.

"They will be unharmed as long as you do as you are told." At another nod Mapa was gripped from behind and encouraged away. "Tell your people to co-operate and no one will be hurt."

John looked back at Mapa as he was pulled away with the other representatives. The man was struggling, but as John met his eyes he could see the man was actually in full control and he subtly nodded at John. John nodded back to him, before he returned his attention to Laster. From the camp behind him he could hear shouting and people moving around. He risked a look towards the tiny section of fence he could see from where they stood and saw it empty of sentries.

Torren's cries continued, as Laster spoke. "The 'raiders' will enter the camp once the sentries have all pulled back and your people will not attack them. I want everyone calm and in their designated places."

"Okay, Laster." John reassured him. Torren's cries reached a new high pitch and Laster winced at the sharp scream from the boy. John's hands itched to hold the child.

"Nalla, come calm this child." Laster ordered. Nalla appeared from somewhere and rather unwillingly approached Laster and took Torren carefully into her arms. John felt himself relax slightly now that Laster's hands were off Torren. But, then Laster was handed a P90 and John watched with annoyance as Laster skilfully readied the weapon.

"It was kind of your people to instruct us in the use of your weapons." Laster said with a smile.

Throughout the camp the noise level rose and there was a brief burst of what sounded like a fight, but a series of P90 fire quietened everything down. John tensed, desperately wanting to go help, but he was needed here. He wasn't about to turn his back on the current deadly tableau. The camp was quieter now and Nalla had had some success in calming Torren, though he still was clearly upset, his tiny eyes looking at Teyla, tears running down his cheeks.

"What do you want, Laster? What ransom?" John asked.

A small smile ghosted across Laster's face before he turned and pulled forward a wicker chair, placing it down between John and the children. He sat down with the P90 ready in his hands. "For you and your people." He said with clear relish. "You see, Colonel, all this time you have been here you have all been our hostages."

"Hostages?" John repeated. He hadn't expected that.

"Yes. We had hoped that you would remain oblivious of that fact for another week or so, but obviously now the situation has changed. We are not cruel people Colonel. Haven't we given you all a safe place to live? Have we harmed you in any way?"

"What about Mutch?" John asked.

Laster tilted his head in acknowledgment. "I admit that was unfortunate, but we all lose people and it was a necessary sacrifice to keep the status quo."

"Keep us in the camp." Teyla said.

Laster turned to look up at her. "Yes. As long as you were all safely contained in the camp there was no need to do any of this. However," he looked up at John again, "you had clearly worked out that there was more going on than you had previously thought. I had suspected you did not entirely trust me, Colonel. First I had thought it due to jealousy over Representative Emmagan, but it has become clear that is not true."

"What ransom?" John asked again.

Laster smiled now clearly enjoying his new power over them. "From Atlantis of course. They are currently preparing what we have demanded for your safe return. Had you not become suspicious we would have given this planet's location to your people and you would have been rescued without realising you had been hostages all this time."

"Atlantis won't pay a ransom for us." John stated.

"They had better." Laster replied his expression turning dark. "Would they really risk over a hundred peoples' lives? Even your people are not so cruel." There was a dark bitterness in his tone and a dangerous narrowing of his eyes.

"Why are you doing this Laster?" Teyla asked before John could.

Laster turned to her, his expression softening. "Representative Emmagan, as I said before, I am sorry about this situation. We respect you and all your people and I regret that you have been pulled into this. I mean no harm towards you and your child, but I need you to control him." Laster indicated John with the point of the P90.

Violent aggression flared in John and he stepped towards the seated man, barely remembering the other weapons that now rose towards him. "If this about me, Laster." John interrupted. "You deal with me; leave them out of this." The idea that he was personally responsible for why Teyla and Torren were in such danger was almost enough to make him do something stupid.

Laster looked up at him openly angry himself now. "This is about controlling you because you are in charge of the military force here and in Atlantis."

"What do you want?!" John demanded again.

Laster exploded up from his chair, knocking it back to the ground almost hitting one young girl. "We want compensation that we are due. For it is because of you and your people that my world is in the state it is!" He shouted at John. "Your meddling in this galaxy has cost my world and my people more than you can ever realise. We deserve something back from your people."

"These people have done more to hurt the Wraith than ever before in our history." Teyla replied, stepping towards Laster, clearly attempting to cool off the violent heat between them and hoping to persuade Laster. "There are fewer Hives than ever before and entire worlds have been saved from the horror of the Wraith."

John had heard this argument far too many times over the years and he hated to discuss it, for late at night he found himself disagreeing with his own arguments. He was haunted by the memories of that first Hive ship, of Sumner's final moments, of all the choices he had made over the years that had ended in suffering for someone else.

Laster turned towards Teyla. "I know that, Representative Emmagan. But, I also know there would have been no virus killing vast numbers of people from so many planets which led to the Wraith culling entire worlds. There would not have been those machine beings destroying worlds from space. They have changed things here, and maybe that will be for the better in the long run, but for now it has ruined us all." He looked back at John. "And we deserve compensation for what we have sacrificed for your war."

John really hated him then for he actually felt sorry for the man. In Laster's own twisted way he was right. "You could have asked for medical help, assistance with food and shelter. We've helped planets struck by the Wraith before." John said trying to ignore his own internal self doubt.

"Can you bring back my family? Can you return to me my lost five year old daughter who was drained of her life by the Wraith?" Laster demanded of him, his eyes wild and angry. "No, you can not." He spat out at John.

"And is this how you remember your daughter?" Teyla replied. "By threatening other children?" She pointed to the huddled kids. "By becoming what you hate?"

Laster stood back from them, his anger once again under his control. "All I want is for everyone to do what they are told. We will wait for the ransom and you will all be returned to your people. If you all behave and do as you are told, nothing will happen to any of these children. Their fate is in your hands." He locked eyes with John. "But, remember that in the end I have nothing to lose, Colonel. And you do."

"You have only your soul to lose, Laster." Teyla added bitterly.

He righted the fallen chair and sat back down. "No, Representative Emmagan. That was taken from me with my daughter." He turned to his people around him. "Take the children through to the nursery hut. We will allow their parents to visit, though only two at any one time." The kids were gently enough encouraged to stand up and they were all herded away towards the large hut that was the camp's nursery. Nalla remained beside Laster with Torren in her arms. As the other children were moved, some began to cry and one older child tried to make a break for it, but was swept up quickly and carried into the hut. Torren began to cry again, perhaps the other children's fear disturbing him further. He twisted sharply in Nalla's arms and she struggled to hold him whilst she tried to calm him.

Laster hefted his weapon again drawing John's attention away from the upset Torren. "Your Atlantis personnel will be kept in the meeting area, whilst the rest of the camp will be contained in selected huts. There will be guards watching over everyone. Any attempt to fight back will result in the harshest punishment." He drew the P90 closer to him and looked over to the nursery and back at John. "We will be contacting Atlantis shortly as we will have to shorten the ransom due date, so they will be paying us within the next two days. If they do not then I will start selling children off world. Am I being clear enough for you Colonel?"

John clenched his jaw tightly, biting back the replies he wanted to give. "Yes." He said tersely.

"I do not want to hurt anyone and we can all co-operate for the coming days until the ransom is paid."

John nodded. A way would present itself later for the balance of power to shift. At least for now he knew that Atlantis was safe and that rescue was a very real possibility. Especially as the Daedalus should now be back in this galaxy. Chances were that his people would find them first, before they had to pay out what Laster's people were demanding.

"Good." Laster said smugly. "I am glad we understand each other."

"Oh, we understand each other, Laster." John replied, no longer hiding his contempt from his expression or voice.

Laster smiled. "Indeed we do, which is why we will be keeping Representative Emmagan and her son with us." Laster turned to Teyla. "Come hold your son, we are not such barbarians as that." Teyla started forward, but Laster lifted his P90, his eyes locking with hers. "You will be allowed to stay with your son as long as you behave." Teyla nodded hurrying forwards to Nalla and took Torren quickly from the woman's arms tucking Torren tightly to her. His cries died down as he clung to her and she looked back towards John, now within the circle of Laster's people.

John met her gaze and saw the relief in her eyes now she was holding Torren. But he also saw her silent communication that she would be looking for a way out of this situation. John wanted to tell her to just do whatever it took to stay safe, but he also knew that if it were possible she would find a way to save her, the children and all of them if she could. He loved her intensely in that moment, but he also felt terror at what could happen to her. Laster was far from stable and neither was this hostage situation.

John looked back at Laster as the man stood, his P90 casually aimed at Teyla's back. "You will not do anything that is even remotely suspicious, Colonel." Laster indicated to one of his people to take Teyla away and came forward to stand in front of John, right in his face.

"Don't think I don't see how much she and the babe mean to you." Laster said quietly. John couldn't help but look over the man's shoulder at where Teyla was being led away. She looked over her shoulder to him with a determined look, the falling rain dampening her hair. "I know what it is like to lose what is precious to you so I know its value." Laster continued, his voice making John feel sick as he watched Teyla disappear around a hut. Panic flared alive, bringing with it intense anger and vivid clarity.

John locked his gaze with Laster. "Let me make myself clear, Laster." He said quietly as the rain began to fall heavier around them. "We'll do as you say to keep the peace, but if you hurt a single hair on her or Torren's body and I will personally hunt you down and I will kill you with my bare hands." John meant every single word and he made sure Laster could see it in his eyes.

Laster held his gaze for long moments, smiled and stepped back as a strong grip locked around John's elbow and he was pulled back towards the meeting area. As he was pulled away with the others John kept his warning glare fixed on Laster as long as he could.

--

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

-----

Lorne hated this world. It had been his waking thought every morning he woke to the round meeting hall which had been his and his team's prison for the past two weeks. He hated everything about this situation. Not only did they have no idea where the hostages were, but his team were now hostages themselves.

When Colonel's Sheppard's team had not met their second check in time two weeks ago Lorne had led a rescue team through the gate only to meet raised stunners and unconsciousness for his team. A small group who chose to call themselves only 'negotiators' took credit for taking Colonel Sheppard's team, the other representatives and the population of the local village, all of which were being held off world. They had also done something to the DHD so the Gate would only receive incoming wormholes. Which meant once a day Atlantis would dial in and Lorne would be escorted to the Gate where he would play his new role of the 'Negotiator's' voice in the discussion with Atlantis. They were demanding a large ransom of food, medical supplies, weapons and Jumpers. Lorne tried to explain to them that Jumpers could only be used by those with the Ancient gene, but they wouldn't hear it.

Woolsey had offered more food, in exchange for no weapons or Jumpers. However the Negotiators would then simply cut off the discussion and Lorne would be led back to the meeting hall until the next day when the same discussion would start up again. Lorne knew that Woolsey was playing for time, most likely trying to delay resolution until the Daedalus would be back in the Pegasus galaxy, which by Lorne's calculations should be any day now. Lorne knew the best bet was to wait, and the negotiators seemed happy to wait if it meant they got what they wanted, as they had over a hundred hostages. The whole situation was beyond frustrating.

Another issue was that their 'guards' hired by the Negotiators were a large group of mercenaries who had taken over the local town. They had spent most of the past two weeks raiding the town of everything that might amuse them, practicing their shooting, wrestling and most nights they would get drunk and entertain themselves smashing up the town. As time had passed it was becoming pretty clear that they were growing bored with their 'assignment' in holding the town and watching over Lorne's team.

And to add yet another problem; Ronon was causing far too much trouble. Angry and unwilling to accept that there was nothing he could do right now except sit and wait, he had tried to escape countless times. At first Lorne had gone along with it, but there were simply too many guarding them for even Ronon to handle and with no weapons of any kind other than their fists, there was little they could do. Ronon didn't agree. Consequently he had been beaten up repeatedly and was currently tied to a chair. He had broken yesterday's chair, but it appeared there was a constant supply of objects they could tie the big guy to. The mercenaries had seen it as a challenge at first and had entertained themselves with fighting against Ronon. However, Ronon bested quite a few of them and they soon lost their interest. Now he was just pissing them off so much so that he had his own personal guard sitting slumped and bored against a wall.

Lorne turned from Ronon's latest escapism challenge and exited the meeting hall to work on his own escape plan. He stepped through the doorway out into the sunlight. As usual there were five mercenaries stationed as guards set around the hall. Three were playing what looked like a card game, whilst two actually patrolled. They looked good and bored. Lorne was especially pleased to see one of their usual guards, and clearly one of the smarter and well respected mercenaries, Bartoc was on duty.

"Hey." Lorne greeted them as he showed his empty palms. "You guys mind if I just get a bit of exercise. I need some fresh air." Lorne said casually.

Bartoc lowered his weapon and shrugged. "Sure whatever, you know the rules." Bartoc continued his patrol, used to Lorne by now.

"Yeah, I know; stay in this area and no sudden moves." Lorne replied. He stretched his back and arms as he walked around the designated area. "Nice to have some sun." He remarked.

Bartoc grunted. Clearly he wasn't in a good mood today, which was all the better for Lorne as it was becoming clear to Lorne that the delicate relationship between the hired mercenaries and their employers was balanced on a knife edge. The mercenaries had trashed and used up the town to its fullest extent and their boredom was reaching a head. Lorne had been carefully working on establishing friendly connections with some of the more stable guards, Bartoc being the best option. He appeared to be an unofficial leader of the group and he clearly didn't like the uptight Negotiators. Lorne had also been working on those same Negotiators; saying he was worried about his people's safety with the mercenaries, playing on the Negotiators' clear distrust and disgust of their hired help.

"Any chance of a walk sometime for us?" Lorne asked as he wandered around the area.

"You know you all have to stay in this area." Bartoc replied, but he didn't sound as hostile now.

"I guess, but it's getting rather torturous being stuck here for so long with only the occasional trip to the Gate to talk about the ransom. Those hills look so tempting. I miss being able to move around." Lorne complained.

"Hopefully we'll all be out of here soon enough." Bartoc replied.

Lorne sat down heavily on an unturned bucket, his back against the hall wall. "When I get back I'm going go visit my family. Maybe travel a bit more." He added.

Bartoc paused near him and sat down himself on a chair set in the shade of a large tree. "Don't you travel enough between the stars?" He asked. His people had begun to ask about Atlantis lately and were clearly interested in the ongoing fight against the Wraith.

"That's usually on missions; fighting Wraith and Replicators. I mean being able to go where I want. Back where I come from I used to travel between the continents, see the sights." He looked around at the landscape. "What's this planet like?"

Bartoc looked off towards the hills himself as if assessing them for the first time. "Boring. I have no desire to explore this world."

"You travel between Gates a lot then?" Lorne asked.

Bartoc muttered something and reached for a mug of water. "Not lately."

"The Gate not working." Lorne guessed.

"Once they have their compensation it will work again." He replied as he gulped down the water.

"It's not just broken then?" Lorne asked, though he already knew differently.

Bartoc looked round at him with a frown. "No, it's to keep your people off the planet and you here."

Lorne made a show of thinking that through and frowning. "But, my people have a ship; they'll come and collect us that way. In fact they're probably on the way now to rescue us."

Bartoc lifted a doubtful eyebrow. "If that were true, why have we held you here for so long?"

"Our ship was returning from our home galaxy." He checked his watch. "They should have entered this galaxy a couple of days ago. It won't take them long to reach us."

Bartoc frowned. "So that's why you've been so relaxed about all this." He added with a slight smile like this was confirmation of something he had previously suspected, not that Lorne hadn't been subtly suggesting that over the past week.

"The danger is to our people off world. From what the negotiators have told us they're stuck on another planet just like we are here." Bartoc frowned, clearly confused. "That's why they timed it so our ship was away." Lorne didn't know if that was true, but it sounded good. "They'll be getting tense now our ship is on the way. But, then they don't live on this world…"

Bartoc frowned again. "What will your ship do when it gets here?"

Lorne shrugged. "We'll be beamed up safely as soon as they arrive, so I don't know. I was planning on taking the Negotiators with us and getting the location of our people from them. We go and rescue our people…it all ends well." Lorne looked away; seeming bored himself with the discussion. He studied the landscape in silence. In the distance he could hear the impromptu firing range that the mercenaries had set up to stave off their restlessness. Lorne mentally prayed that Bartoc would take the bait.

"What happens to the portal after you leave?" He asked and Lorne made sure he didn't show any of the relief he felt.

"I don't know. I'm sure you're right; they did something to it not the Wraith. It's probably fixable." Lorne replied, sounding dismissive.

There was a long pause through which Lorne could practically hear Bartoc's brain working. "Your people will fix it though, for this world's inhabitants. We will leave then."

Lorne looked back at him and lightly laughed. "I don't think my superiors will feel all that inclined to help this world after all this."

"But, these Negotiators are not from this world." Bartoc insisted.

Lorne shrugged. "We don't know that. And besides all my superiors will be interested in will be getting our people back from wherever they are being held off world."

Bartoc looked away back towards the town from which they could still hear the shooting of his bored gun happy people. He snorted through his nose as his brain worked and Lorne made sure not to watch him too closely. Bartoc stood up abruptly. "You've had enough fresh air." He indicated the hall's entrance.

Lorne pretended to look surprised and confused, but nodded and made his way back towards the hall. He stepped into the shade of the entrance and looked back to see Bartoc striding off towards the town. With a silent prayer that his plan would unfold as he had hoped he made his way back into the hall to see how close Ronon was to breaking out of his daily bindings.

-----

The rain pattered down across the meeting area in which John and his people were sat. The benches lining one wall on which they sat was cold and damp beneath John's butt as he watched their guards. The 'raiders' had emerged from the forest and into the camp less than an hour ago and currently ten of them were watching over John and his people. The 'raiders' were all armed with Atlantis weapons, as well as the occasional knife, the design of which was disturbingly familiar and John's thigh ached in response.

John watched the guards closely. If Laster hadn't already told him who these 'raiders' actually were, he could clearly see the divisions among them now. Most of them were wide-eyed and highly cautious, watching John's people with heightened tension, clearly expecting them to make a move. John watched them all in turn, studying how they held themselves, how they held their stolen weapons. There were two who stood further back who appeared bored and were those fingering the sharp familiar knives. Other than those two the rest appeared inexperienced in both handling weapons and in their new duties as guards. They kept their gazes away from John's direct stare with a reluctance that John suspected was guilt or fear. That would be good. But they were still guards and were those responsible for Mutch's death, the kids being taken hostage and for the current tense situation.

Two hours passed through which John's mood did not improve and the guards remained nervous and on edge. Not a good combination. Not that John wasn't in a dangerous mood himself. So to combat the seething anger that bubbled inside he focused on planning a way out of this mess. His eyes slid over to the space that led to the nursery area. Teyla and Torren were being held somewhere beyond the nursery, but he had no idea where.

Thick clouds slid overhead, the air growing colder and in the distance John thought he heard a rumble of thunder. Minutes later the rain began to fall heavily. John pulled his collar up higher to cover more of this neck from the cold rain and made eye contact with the closest guard.

"You gonna make us sit out in this weather? How do you think our people will react if we're all dead from pneumonia when they pay up?" He asked loudly. The guard tensed when John spoke directly to him, his hands tightening and lifting around the P90 he held. "Why don't you get Laster out here and ask him if it's okay that his prisoners are going to get ill?"

As if on queue the rain fell harder, rushing down in a torrent obscuring the camp from them all. The guard winced himself at the water falling into his eyes and the clouds rumbled overhead. One guard took the initiative and as the guards moved to dry patches around the edge of the meeting room, John's people were waved over to a larger area of shelter. It was still too small to cover all of the Atlantis personnel, so they had to stand up close to each other. That only made it easier for John.

"Backs outwards, all press in tight." John ordered them over the rain. All of them pressed tightly into the sheltered area, the scientists pushed closer to the wall so the military people took the brunt of the weather on the edges of their Atlantis huddle. They were far from comfortable, but they were in the best possible position to talk without being overheard by their guards.

"Okay, everybody here?" John asked from the outer edge of the huddle. Everyone nodded as they looked around at each other. John could see the connection growing between them all, see the determination growing. "Right. Anyone have anything even close to a weapon on them?" There was some shuffling around.

"I have spoon." Lt States reported and all heads turned to him.

"A spoon?" John asked with the first sense of amusement he had felt since this morning. There were a few sniggers.

"I get hungry." States replied. John nodded at the small wooden spoon States held up for him to see.

"Anything else?" John asked.

"I sharpen my belt buckle." Simons offered.

"Okay, good idea." John replied a little surprised. "Anything else?" Not much else was presented. Damn where was Ronon and his many hidden knives when you needed him? "Okay." He began and everyone leant slightly closer. "They've made several rookie mistakes, first off keeping us all together like this."

"That they've got all the children probably makes them feel in control." Captain Barrett added.

"And Teyla and Torren." Hollings interjected, as if John needed that reminder.

"Then we need to take the kids out of the equation, don't we?" John replied. "I have a plan, but it might take awhile." Everybody nodded and John looked over his shoulder, pretending to look at the rain with disgust, but was actually looking out at the guards several who seemed to be growing suspicious of the Atlantis huddle. "We don't have much time, so here's the plan. Right now there's too many of them together, so we're going to fall back on the classic; divide and conquer and we're going to do it by encouraging them to do it first…"

-----

Outside the hut the rain poured down obscuring the camp from Teyla as she looked out through the small gap in the wall. Torren shifted against her and she tightened her hold on him, pulling him closer to her warmth. He had settled somewhat, but was clearly still upset and anxious; most likely because that was what she was feeling.

Laster had selected a hut at the furthest edge of the camp as her prison. She couldn't see the nursery hut from where she was; in fact all she could see was the back of another hut and the two guards stationed outside hers. The door to the adjoining room of her hut opened and Laster appeared, standing tall in the doorway. She faced him with her chin held high.

"Do you need anything Representative Emmagan?" He asked.

"I need for this situation to end, Laster. This is foolish." She replied.

"Once the ransom has been paid you and everyone else will be allowed to leave."

"And if the ransom is not paid?" She asked.

Laster sighed and moved further into her room of the hut, his eyes sweeping the empty room. "You will not be harmed. I will ask Nalla to fetch your belongings for you and your son."

She almost thanked him, but held back the response. "And what of the other children?"

"As I said earlier; none of the children will be harmed. We do not want any bloodshed."

"Yet, Mutch is dead." Teyla replied.

Laster let out a heavy sigh. "That was unfortunate."

"And the one that killed Mutch is he or she guarding the children?" Teyla asked. "You may say you mean no harm, yet your people are threatening children. How do you think the others and their parents will respond to that?"

Laster's expression grew dark. "You mean what will Colonel Sheppard do about it? He will do exactly what I tell him to do."

"Or what? You will kill me and my son?"

Laster's eyes narrowed and he moved menacingly closer. "Would you prefer that I kill Colonel Sheppard? At least that way I will not have to worry about what he may try to do."

Teyla watched him in silence. She was pretty sure he wasn't about to hurt John, but the idea made her blood run cold. "You need Colonel Sheppard alive for your ransom."

"There are plenty of others here to hold for the ransom." Laster replied.

"When Colonel Sheppard was sick you were worried for him, honestly worried. I thought that strange at the time, but now I realise why; you need him alive and well. For if Atlantis' military leader were to die you have no idea how Atlantis would respond and they would never believe he died innocently. It would change the situation into something much worse."

"Things could turn much worse than simply Colonel Sheppard being killed." Laster said with a dark expression.

Teyla watched the strange image of the firelight flickering in his eyes and she bit her tongue. She wondered what would happen if she attacked him now. Torren's weight in her arms stopped her really entertaining the idea, but she had to wonder if Laster was the sole leader of this group. Would stopping Laster now resolve this? Would the others attack John and the other camp members? It was too much to risk, yet the urge was still there. This man was threatening children, her and her son and now John. Plenty had threatened John over the years, but for some reason this more personal threat from Laster angered her more than any other before. Her hands clenched on the blanket around Torren as they ached to tighten around the man's neck.

Some of those thoughts must have appeared in her expression for Laster stepped back slightly, his eyes narrowing. Teyla worked to draw back on her anger, surprised at herself. She reminded herself that this man was driven by his own anger and loss. There may still be a way to get through to him.

"It is not too late for this to be resolved, Laster." She tried. "Open up the Stargate and let us all return home. Atlantis will help your people with your medical needs."

"After this? No, I do not believe you. And besides, I must do this for my world. They must be repaid." He added with emphasis and Teyla frowned at the odd comment.

"The Wraith have ravaged so many worlds. There is no compensation for any of us. My world was lost, but I do not expect to be repaid for my loss. The Wraith kill indiscriminately."

"Things are worse now than ever." Laster replied quickly. "The Wraith attack like they never have before. They feel more motivated now because of the actions of men like Colonel Sheppard."

"The Wraith are like this now because finally someone is standing up to them. Now is the time for us all to work together, to help each other against this growing darkness. If we turn on each other then we are no better than the Wraith, who fight each other over the right to cull a world." She stepped closer as he stepped away from her. "It is the Wraith who are the enemy. We must not turn on each other. For if we do then we are to blame, not the Wraith."

Laster moved away in a rush and he slammed it behind him on his way out. Shocked at his sudden behaviour Teyla stood still for a few moments running over what she had said to him. She listened to his footsteps striding away from the hut through the slushy mud and wondered why her words had angered him so much.

-----

The cloud burst had ended and the Atlantis huddle had been broken up by the guards. John was once again sitting on the damp bench, though it was even wetter now than before. The air was thick with moisture making even the open space of the meeting area feel suffocating and humid. John sat with his arms crossed across his chest and glared at the guards, one at a time. He allowed his anger to boil up and show in his face. Several looked away from his glare, but a couple began frowning and muttering about him. So, John kept on glaring, challenging them all with just his stare and his body language.

"I want to talk to Laster." He demanded loudly with a voice as full of authority and arrogance as he could muster. He was ignored, so he latched his eyes on the closest guard to him and dropped his gaze to the weapon the guy held. That got the response he wanted, not friendly, but it worked; a collection of P90s and sidearms rose towards him. Behind John on cue his people bristled, the tension in the air rocketing up. "I want to talk to Laster." John repeated.

"You talk to him when he chooses." One guard replied.

John locked onto that guy. "Then ask him and he can choose." He replied sarcastically.

"You will sit and wait quietly." The guard ordered him.

"Get Laster out here and I'll be happy to sit quietly." John replied. The guard lifted his P90 higher and John noticed the guy's hands were shaking slightly. John lifted his hands away from his body, palms out. "I'm not trying anything. I just want to speak to Laster."

"You will be quiet!" Another guard shouted as he shuffled towards John aggressively the 9mm tightly clenched in his hand.

"Whoa, quieten down." John said as he rose up to his feet. The weapons followed him.

"Sit back down." The first guard ordered, his voice tight and wavering.

John kept his hands out, palms forward. "I just want to speak to Laster. You gonna shoot an unarmed man for asking a question? Is that the kind of people you are?"

Behind John he heard his people moving and in response several other guards all began shouting, ordering them all to remain where they were and for John to sit back down.

"Okay, okay." John shouted over it all. "My people are sitting back down." He looked over his shoulder and silently nodded to States and Barrett and they made a show of grudgingly sitting back down. John turned back to the twitching guards and their shaking weapons. "No one wants anyone to get hurt." He said calmly as he moved forward very slightly.

"Sit back down!"

"I want to speak to Laster." John repeated yet again.

From behind the main group of nervous shouting guards one of the bored knife wheedling guards pushed through. "You won't sit down I'll make you." The warning was delivered as his fist connected with John's left cheek.

John allowed the full blow to knock him to the ground, not that it had needed much help. As his head swam momentarily he heard his people shouting, so he lifted up a hand towards them. A burst of warming P90 fire helped as his vision cleared and he watched as his people all sat back down, but were clearly not happy about it.

John remained in his position on the muddy ground and looked up at the guards over him. The guard who had hit him had his fist still tightly clenched as he stared aggressively down at John. "You stay down there."

John looked up at the heavily built man. "I want to see Laster." John replied.

The aggressive guard lifted his fist to strike down at John again, but another guard caught his arm. "Laster said not to harm them unduly."

"He's asking for it." Mr aggressive replied with surprising insight John thought. John smiled up at him ignoring the dull ache in his cheek

"What is going on?" All their heads turned to see Laster striding towards them through the entrance to the meeting hall, presumably drawn in by the weapons fire. The guards over John frowned and stepped back.

"It is under control, Laster." One replied to their leader.

"What is under control?" Laster asked as he moved in towards them, his eyes dropping to where John still sat in the mud. "Colonel Sheppard, what a surprise." He muttered as he came to a rest standing over John.

"He was challenging us." Mr aggressive spat out, his fist still primed by his shoulder.

"He was asking to speak to you." The other more level headed guard interrupted quickly.

John looked to Laster in time to see the anger before it was hidden; John had achieved what he had wanted and it grated on Laster. Too bad.

Laster looked away from John towards the rest of the Atlantis personnel. "We're going to the second plan; split them up into twos or threes and each group is to be put in a separate hut along the inner ring of huts." John thought he heard some grumbling from some of the guards before they all approached John's people.

Quickly and efficiently they were all divided up and led away from the meeting area back towards the huts. John stayed on the ground with Mr aggressive looming over him and Laster steadfastly ignoring him as he watched his plan b being enacted. John wasn't happy to just wait, so he looked up at Mr aggressive and smiled smugly, the guy dropped his fist downwards, but John managed to twist away from most of the blow. Around him the lasts of the guards halted, turning towards the groan John loudly let out.

"This how you people work is it?" John asked as he checked his jaw still worked. "Threaten kids and beat people when they're down?" Laster looked over John towards the others guards, nodding for them to continue in their work. John looked from Mr aggressive to Laster. "You got men like him watching over children?"

Again Laster looked towards the remaining guards and after a beat he waved Mr aggressive away from John. "Go watch the perimeter." Laster ordered the man, who glared at John momentarily, but did as he was told and walked away. John watched the man's retreating back, saw him glare over his shoulder once more before he disappeared from sight. "There are those I trust guarding the children." Laster replied eventually.

John looked up at him. "Well, that fills me with confidence." He replied sarcastically.

Laster leant down over John his eyes narrowing. "Do not push me, Sheppard. If you cause anymore trouble there will be consequences. There are always consequences." He repeated before he stood upright again and nodded at the last guards. "Put him by himself in the central hut. You will be kept separate from your people, Sheppard and there will be two guards right outside your door."

Before John could come up with a witty reply Laster turned and marched away. Hands descended to John's shoulders and with several quick tugs he was assisted up from the mud and was led out of the meeting area. As he was marched through the camp they passed a group of Mapa's people sitting around the already lit main fire pit preparing the afternoon meal under the watchful eyes of Laster's people. John was pushed onwards towards the first inner ring of huts. Ahead of him he could see the last of his people being shoved into huts along the same line, all looking suitably upset and sullen. John's prison was to be the hut at the very centre of the ring and it looked one of the more stable and well roofed of the lot. A guard stood in the doorway throwing various items out into the mud, no doubt clearing out anything they thought he might be able to use as a weapon. Once the guard was happy the hut was ready John was shoved in by his shoulder. It was empty except for the bed, chair and a basin of water.

"You will stay in here from now onwards. Your people will be kept inside at all times and food and water will be brought to you. The door will stay open day and night. Is that clear?" The guard demanded.

"Sure." John shrugged dismissively.

The guard narrowed his eyes at him. "From the fire pits we can watch all of you much easier, so do not try anything." With that threat he turned and marched away to join the other guards watching the line of huts.

John stepped out of the doorway into the shadow of the hut and finally smiled.

----  
TBC


	17. Chapter 17

------

The rain continued to fall over the hut as Teyla paced across the room, rocking Torren to sleep in her arms. Though in truth he had fallen asleep some time ago, so perhaps the action was more for her benefit than his. As she approached the front wall she paused and peered through the tiny gap to see her guards were sheltering across the way from her and both looked pretty grumpy at their station. One turned and Teyla followed his gaze to see Nalla moving rapidly through the rain with Torren's carry crib and bags in her hands.

Teyla stood away from the door and sat down on the bed to wait for Nalla's arrival. A gentle knock on the door surprised her and once she called out Nalla pushed open the door slowly. Teyla instantly resented the light smile Nalla sent her, but she kept that reaction in check. Clearly Nalla was feeling sorry for her and perhaps that would be useful.

"Hello, Teyla." Nalla said with a controlled expression. "I have brought Torren's things for you."

"Thank you, Nalla." Teyla replied remaining seated on the bed.

Nalla placed the crib and two bags down on the floor between them, the door still open behind her. "I added a few of your clothes as well." Nalla added.

Teyla's gaze dropped to the damp bright bags on the floor and wondered if Nalla would have been kind enough to add a weapon or two, but she doubted it. "Thank you for that." Teyla replied.

Nalla paused in the doorway, clearly unhappy about the situation, her eyes turning back to the guards watching the hut.

"Nalla?" Teyla asked and the woman turned back to her. "Do you trust those watching over the children?"

The question clearly surprised Nalla. "I know some of them…" She started frowning.

"Is one of them the one who killed Mutch?" Teyla asked.

"That was not one of my people." Nalla protested quickly. She turned from Teyla looking shocked at her own outburst. "I meant not one from our village."

"Does that make a difference? You are all holding us here under the threat of violence to those innocent children." Teyla said barely able to control the anger in her voice.

Nalla turned back towards her, her eyes wide and distressed. "Teyla, please understand no one here will ever hurt those children. We are not like that. Laster merely feels that the threat will be enough to keep Colonel Sheppard and the others controlled."

"You may believe that Nalla, but we do not. We can not trust you."

"We would not hurt those children. They will be well cared for. As I was on my way here several parents were being escorted to see the children."

"And is that supposed to make it alright, Nalla? That they are 'allowed' to see their own children when your people decide they can?"

Nalla drew back towards the still open doorway, the cold damp air chilling the hut. "This will all be over very soon, Teyla. No one needs to be hurt again. There has been far too much death here for us to add to it."

"You may believe that Nalla, but does Laster?"

"He will not hurt anyone, Teyla." Nalla insisted but her tone was less confident.

"He already has." Teyla pressed back growing angry with the woman.

Nalla turned away. "He will not. He has lost too much already…"

"His daughter."

"Yes, the village and…his wife." Nalla added her gaze directed out towards the rain.

"His wife?"

"I should not speak of it." She said softly.

Teyla's instincts screamed at her that this was important. She quietened her tone as she stood up from the bed and moved towards Nalla. "You are related to Laster, are you not?"

"He is my brother. There are only our aunts and an uncle left of our entire family. Everyone else has been taken by the Wraith. I never started a family of my own, but Laster's marriage pleased the family." Her tone were sad, and though her gaze was still directed outside it was clear her thoughts were drifting back to what had once been.

Teyla stepped closer to her. "I lost all my family to the Wraith. Torren and I are all that is left of my family. Even our home world has been lost to us."

Nalla let out a sighing breath, her shoulders tense. "The Wraith are cruel."

"Yes, they are." Teyla replied softly. "We must not become like them." Nalla looked down to the floor. "Even one step in that direction and it will poison people, Nalla. I have seen it happen to others."

Nalla looked up at that her eyes worried as they met Teyla's. "Sometimes people simply make the wrong decisions."

There was something in her tone, in the bleak quality of her eyes that told Teyla that there was something Nalla knew that she wished to tell. Something that was haunting her and somehow Teyla knew it was important. "It is true we all make mistakes, but it is how we deal them that defines us." Teyla replied.

Silence stretched out between them during which Teyla watched Nalla chew on her lower lip. "Nalla, is there something you wish to tell me?" Teyla asked softly, hoping she was not pushing the woman too much, or that she had misread her.

Nalla looked away back out to the rain, her hand still on the door. Teyla waited, feeling as if the next choice Nalla made could make or break this situation. Nalla gently pushed the door closed, sealing them in together away from the rain. She turned to Teyla, her eyes down and her body tense. "It would make no difference to what is happening for you to know…"

"Yet you wish to share it with me." Teyla added gently.

Nalla moved away from the door and paced across the room to the adjoining door which she also ensured was properly closed. She then turned back to Teyla, her hands twisting in the front of her dress. "It is in the past."

Teyla sat back down on the bed and waited as patiently as possible as Nalla began to pace, her eyes jumping to the closed door. Finally she paused in the centre of the room, paced back to the door and peered through the wicker wall and then turned back to Teyla. "It was a year ago." She started, but then stopped, her hands worrying on her dress to the point that her knuckles were turning white.

"Nalla." Teyla said softly, feeling for the woman suddenly. "Come sit down. Tell me in your own time."

"He did not tell the others from the village. I do not know what he would do if he found out I told you." Teyla waited. Nalla looked back towards the front door once again. "It was last year when the Wraith attacked us as they usually did. I mean; a normal culling. They did not take many, but among that number was Laster's wife." She turned back towards Teyla her eyes fixed on the far wall, her own grief clear. "She was a wonderful woman; strong and beautiful." Nalla looked at Teyla finally. "You remind me a little of her actually." Teyla tried to ignore that disturbing thought. "Laster was devastated, but he would not show his grief. He was so angry." Nalla paused.

"What did he do?" Teyla asked, pulled into the story.

"I do not know where they found it, but he and several others of his friends, they…captured a Wraith." Teyla sat back finally seeing some pieces of this puzzle sliding together. "They kept it in a secret bunker in the forest. I took supplies out to them, but I never saw the thing. They kept it for months, starved it and…I think they may have tortured it I do not know for sure."

"Then the Wraith came back." Teyla supplied the next part of the story.

Nalla looked away, tears in her eyes. "The ships descended through the clouds directly above the next village and their smaller ships flying through the air towards our village, their beams sweeping up people. They destroyed the next village completely and sent down their troops to find their missing member." The tears ran down her face now. "I was returning from the bunker when I heard the screaming. Wraith were in the village, attacking people. Everyone was trying to flee into the trees. I turned and ran back to tell the others at the bunker, but they already knew. The Wraith had found them, killed most of them. Laster's daughter…" She stopped as she wiped the tears from her face.

Teyla didn't need to hear the rest of the story. "Do the others know he was to blame for the attack?"

Nalla looked round sharply. "We do not know for sure that…"

"The Wraith do not take kindly to their people being taken captive. To being challenged by humans. They tend to strike back with deadly force." Teyla replied calmly. "I have seen it before."

Nalla wiped her face again. "There were three Hives that attacked that day. Wraith Hives used to cull alone, not working together, not before Atlantis began to involve themselves in this galaxy."

Teyla leant forward. "I am sorry, Nalla, but you are wrong. Wraith were teaming up together long ago to defeat the Ancestors. In fact now they are less likely to work together than ever before. That they attacked the bunker clearly shows they knew a Wraith was being held there."

Nalla's face tightened as she worked to control her tears.

"The rest of your people do not know about this?" Teyla asked.

"Only a few." Nalla replied.

"And the changes to the DHD?"

"Laster learnt how to limit where a portal can connect from the captured Wraith. He said he was hoping to limit our contact with the rest of the galaxy. He only did what he did to protect us. He wanted to make us safer." Nalla protested.

"Instead he brought the Wraith back to your door in even greater, deadlier force than ever." Teyla replied. "He blames Atlantis for what happened, but that is not true, is it?"

Nalla turned away again. "He was right that more worlds have been damaged due to Atlantis' involvement…" Her argument trailed off. "He only wants the best for us. To give back what he can."

"At the expense of others." Teyla added. "Where do you think Atlantis will find their ransom? We struggle to find enough food for us, let alone to pay a ransom. We are under constant threat from attack and we have lost far too many of our own. You are taking from us, our food and supplies, for something that Laster instigated, that the Wraith are responsible for."

The door slammed open and Laster abruptly filled the doorway, his eyes hard on Nalla. She lowered her eyes as she went pale.

"Wait for me outside, Nalla." Laster ordered with a tight tone.

Teyla watched the woman scurry out of the hut, worried for her. Once Nalla was outside Teyla looked up at Laster. "I wondered why the Wraith would attack your world so viciously. Why the other villages remained standing, yet yours and the next one over were obliterated."

Laster moved further into the hut towards her. "The Wraith need no excuse for what they do. It is true that I tried to learn information from a Wraith, but it was its connection with the others that led them to us. They had been attacking our world more frequently and I had to do something to try and protect my world, my people. There are too many Hives, too many Wraith awake from their sleep and that is all due to Atlantis. It told me that itself, that Wraith."

"And what did you do to it? Did you bargain with it? Torture it?" She asked.

"Why would you care about a Wraith? Atlantis themselves have experimented on Wraith." He moved over to Torren's bags that Nalla had left on the floor and he began to go through them, checking for hidden weapons no doubt. "You people are so arrogant." He muttered. "One rule for you and one for the rest of the galaxy." Happy there was nothing hidden in the bags he stood upright over her. His eyes were wild in a way that truly worried Teyla so she decided to keep quiet for now. It did not seem to help. "You have no right to judge me. I did what I thought best for us all."

"Then our reasons are the same as yours, the same motivation to do what is best." Teyla added. "Atlantis has done more..."

"And Atlantis will pay for what it has brought down on all of us for all it 'has done'. The ransom is nothing compared to what the rest of the galaxy has had to sacrifice."

He turned from her and slammed the door shut behind him as he marched back out into the rain.

----

The rain fell constantly for the rest of the day, the ground slickened to mud and the air chilled as it rushed in through the open door of John's new prison. He sat sheltered from the open doorway near the fire. There was a tiny gap in the woodwork of the front wall through which John had sat by all day, watching the camp. His hut sat at the centre of the row of huts from which he had a clear view of all the fire pits and the meeting area beyond. And a good view of the line of guards spread out to watch over all the huts. The rest of the camp's inhabitants had been shut away somewhere else; the location of which was yet another thing that John didn't know. He had no idea where Teyla and Torren were being held, no idea where Laster was and no idea when or if rescue would arrive.

One guard stood up from his post and made his way slowly towards John's hut. The guards made spot checks on him, usually every half hour or so. With a reluctant sigh John slid away from his place by the wall and onto the wicker chair set before the fire. He made sure he looked settled and bored by the time he heard the shuffle of the guard's boots outside his door. John watched the guard's gaze as he stepped into the hut, his eyes scanning around the tiny room, checking that nothing had changed.

The urge to jump the guy and demand he be taken to Teyla immediately was so strong John had to clamp his hands onto the sides of the chair to stop himself. The guard's eyes reached John by the fire and frowned. John looked away, hoping to hide the disgust and anger he felt. It would only help if the guards thought he was feeling hopeless about the situation.

Apparently happy John wasn't up to anything the guard left. John waited for a few minutes before he once again returned to his spot by the wall. The rain had lessened somewhat, but the air was just as damply chilled and it looked like the guards were growing more discontented with their current station babysitting the huts. John had absolutely no sympathy for them; in fact the more miserable they became the less vigilant they would hopefully be. John watched them intently, studying their mood, how they carried their weapons and the routine they had already begun to fall into. They appeared serious in their intent to hold them all hostage and the way they handled themselves said they were confident in their skills and prepared to use said skills. But, they were also clearly uncomfortable with the situation. Whether that was due to the circumstances or that most of them had probably been living in the forest for the past two weeks and were no doubt miserable a having to stand outside in the rain on babysitting duty.

Movement from the meeting area drew his attention and he watched as the latest group of parents were escorted away from the nursery. John watched the tearful couple as they were led away back to wherever they were being kept away from their kids. His eyes returned to the meeting area, desperate to see even a tiny glimpse of Teyla, but there was no other movement. The anger returned; his constant companion of the day. He began to stew over Laster again; blaming himself for all the clues he had missed and for his short-sightedness in seeing that the man was a threat. He raged internally at the cruelty of children being held hostage, at Teyla and Torren being held because of how much they meant to him. He had put them in danger through association and he hated himself for that fact.

A group of other camp members appeared, being led towards the main fire pit. John watched them as they sat down and began to prepare the evening meal for the camp. He watched them, some of them openly hostile towards the guards, whilst others were nervous and scared. In no time the stew was cooking in the large pots, the smell sneaking in through the open doorway to where John was sat brooding. He watched them in silence, hoping Teyla would be brought out for the meal, but even once the food was cooked there was no sign of her. Some of Laster's people appeared from the meeting area and collected bowls of food, hopefully for the kids. And hopefully one would be for Teyla.

Annoyed he was being denied seeing Teyla and Torren for the night he got up and walked around the hut for awhile, the exercise helping somewhat. He had no idea where Teyla was being held, no idea how she was being treated. John felt uncomfortable about the fact that she was essentially Laster's prisoner. How would Laster treat her? John hated the fact that she and Torren had been isolated just to keep him under control. If Laster thought that would pacify him he was way off. This was a personal attack on the two people he cared for the most and he wouldn't stand for that. He tried to keep his emotions in check, but being alone all day was wearing him down. He kept imagining that she was tied up alone and that Torren was in the hands of Laster.

His dinner was finally brought to him and he sat down by the front wall again to watch the camp as he ate. The fires were all lit and the guards had pulled back further towards their warmth. He kept his focus on their captors, mapping their routine and their clear boredom. As night fell some of them settled down to sleep around the fires whilst some others took watch, but again they remained near the warmth and light of the fires. John guessed the ground would be damp from the rain and the air felt even colder tonight than before. All that would make the guards all the more dissatisfied with their duties and perhaps grow slack in following Laster's orders.

When John was happy that the guards were relaxed enough he got up from the floor and studied his new prison in greater detail. From the open doorway most of the hut could be seen, but with the guards so far away there would be even more of a blind spot. John quietly pulled the bed out from the corner, just enough to create some space around it, but not so its new position stood out. Carefully, he tested the wall around the bed, using his boot to kick at the base of the wicker work. They no doubt selected these huts for the fact that they were very sturdily made as well as close to the fires. Much better than the one he and Teyla had been sharing. Warm thoughts of last night returned in a rush. However thinking of her only brought the anger and worry back. Checking his watch he estimated she would have fed Torren and would be trying to get him asleep for the night. Where was she? Was Laster there with her?

Frustrated he kicked harder at the walls, but nothing gave way. Annoyed and guessing any more work on the wall now would only attract too much attention he pushed the bed back into position. He sat down on it and pulled the blanket up around himself. He heard movement outside and peered forward to see a guard approaching. The man stopped in the doorway and looked around John's hut, his eyes finishing on John. Happy John wasn't up to anything he picked up John's empty bowl and walked away without a word, as usual. John turned and stretched out on the bed, his booted feet hanging off the end. Memories of last night warmed him against the cold and worry, and he found himself smiling up at the ceiling briefly. He closed his eyes and thought of Teyla, remembered how her skin had felt under his fingertips, how she had looked at him; her eyes dark and full of sensual promise. He couldn't remember how many times they had made love last night, as it all merged together. She had tucked up against him afterwards, her hands sliding over him like she truly loved to touch him and a deep sense of warmth grew in his chest at the memories. She would be alright. Somehow he knew that if something had happened to her he would have felt it. In his mind he touched her skin again, ran his hand from her hip along her side, brushing against the outer swell of her breast.

New warmth spread over him then and he felt her touch against him. The dream was soft and drifted into his consciousness gently between the worries and the anger. She slid her hands over his chest, caressing his skin as she leant in and kissed his throat. She was in the hut with him now, sat over him, safely in his arms. He held her to him, his arms around her supporting her as he slid up into her. They were seated on the floor near the fire, his back to the open doorway, the chilled night air seeping in. He pulled her tighter to him, shielding her from the cold and from anyone who could see her. She ran her hands over him again, whispered his name and moved against him. He supported her in his arms as she moved, but the chill of the open doorway against his back distracted him. He had to look away over his shoulder. Was someone out there? Was Laster out there? Would he see them? Where was he?

A sudden yet vague image crystallised of Laster. He was seated at the far side of a hut, facing the fire, watching the flames. John tried to look around the room, to see where Laster was and realised he was watching the man through the open adjoining doorway of a large shared hut, like the one John had been sharing with Teyla. Her presence glided around him then whispering to him, reassuring him.

John woke abruptly, the sensations of her still sliding through him, through his thoughts. The image of Laster by the fire was still vivid and sharp. Had that been a dream or Teyla reaching out to him? As he shook off the last visages of sleep he realised how similar it had felt to when he had been able to contact Teyla before. When those creatures had been in Atlantis and when Michael had attacked. If it was true then she was being held in one of the larger huts, sharing with Laster. John let out an aggressive breath. He had few options. He closed his eyes and tried to contact her again, but nothing really happened except his own worrying thoughts turning in his mind. Annoyed he opened his eyes and glared up at the ceiling. Moonlight glinted through a gap in the corner above the bed. He studied the ceiling taking in the stronger structure than his usual hut's ceiling. There was a thick strong thatch on top of this hut. The moonlight must be coming through where the thatch met the walls. If he could make a hole through the ceiling he might be able to find the exit he was looking for.

John checked out the door and saw no signs that a guard was on his way to check again. He pulled off his boots, knowing footprints on the bedding would be a dead give away, stood on the bed and studied the ceiling. With his tall height he could easily enough reach the ceiling. He tested the wicker work and realised that it was simply one woven wicker section with the thatch set higher above it. If he cut a hole in the ceiling there should be space for him to climb out of the thatch above and drop down to the ground outside. Checking the doorway once again he undid his belt, or rather Simons' borrowed belt, and pulled it free from his waist. The sharpened buckle cut through the wicker, though it was quite a bit of work. He worked steadily carving out an outline of a square of ceiling big enough for him to squeeze through. Finally the escape hatch was finished and he pushed the piece up and the thatch above was revealed.

Excitement bubbled through him. He resettled the ceiling section into place and climbed back down. He pulled back on the belt and his boots and then he sat quietly. The plan was to wait till tomorrow, but he had a way out tonight. He had considered some recon tonight anyway, and maybe he could find out exactly where Teyla was being held. It was a risk though.

He stood and cleared away the wood pieces that had fallen onto the bed and then returned to his spot by the front wall. If he went wandering tonight he would have to wait until much later, when everyone was asleep and hopefully the guards would stop their spot checks on his hut.

------

The room was cold and dark around Teyla as she tried to sleep. Her eyes turned to the adjoining door that was fortunately closed. Laster had kept it open all evening until she had protested. She had needed to feed Torren and she was not about to do that with Laster watching. He had agreed and closed the door and it had remained closed for the rest of the night. It did not make her feel any more comfortable really. She had fed Torren seated on the floor on the far side of the bed, so she was shielded from Laster's door. She had sat on the bed afterwards and rocked the sleeping Torren this time admitting it was more for her benefit. She had been hoping to feel the brush of John's mind again, as quick and subtle as it had been, it had bolstered her faith in their connection. He was alive and well, though unhappy if what she had sensed in that tiny moment had told her. But, his touch against her mind had not returned. Finally she had had to put Torren in his crib and her arms felt empty and cold without him. She wanted the crib close to her, but it was warmer for him closer to the fire. So she carried the bed's blankets over to the rug by the fire and she made her bed near the crib and the warmth of the fire.

However sleep was far from her mind. She laid for what felt like hours her mind playing over everything; the situation, her anger at the capture of the children, her sorrow for Nalla, her fear for Torren and John. Memories of Athos and its destruction also returned, making her feel even more sad and angry. Then onto Atlantis, though there she felt more positive, for finally she knew her friends were alive and would be looking for them. She had not realised how fearful she had been that something had in fact happened to Atlantis. Now, she knew they were out there somewhere, trying to help. Perhaps rescue would arrive tonight, or tomorrow?

In an attempt to be more positive and to stop her worrying thoughts enough for her to sleep she began to plan what she would do when they got back to Atlantis. She planned to have a very large meal with the rest of the team first. Then she would sleep in her comfortable Atlantis bed, the mattress supportive and the old Athosian blankets warm and comforting over her. She and John could snuggle up together under those blankets. The image of John in her bed back home was a welcome one and she lingered back on her memories of last night and this morning. They would have to tell the others about their new relationship. She smiled knowing Ronon would be pleased and Rodney would no doubt be surprised and flustered and not know what to say.

John's presence danced against her once again. The touch was delicate and inconsistent, so she reached out to him in return. She pictured him against her by the fire, remembered how his skin had glowed in the firelight last night, how solid he felt against her, how strong and loving he was. She focused on that and reached out to him. She pressed her naked body to his in her mind and the connection burst to life once again. The images came in flashes, of darkness of the cold damp air around him. He was looking for her she realised.

Wrapping a blanket around herself she sat up and moved to the front wall. The guards were still out front, both huddled up under an overhang around a small fire. She took a breath and tried to communicate that image to John. She had no idea how strong this connection was between them and if he could actually see what she saw. She turned to the furthest corner of the hut from the adjoining door and sat down by the wall, looking for any weak points in the wicker work. There was one tiny gap. She pulled at the break in the wood as carefully as she could, but could only break open enough space to tuck her hand through into the cold night air. She pulled at the edges of the gap, but the wicker was too tough. She had nothing even close to a weapon to cut it with.

John's presence touched against hers again and she reached out to him, willing him towards her. She waited hoping and silently praying to the Ancestors that he would be unseen. She heard something from outside, the merest hint of a sound, but she reached her hand back out into the cold air, hoping it was John and not a guard.

A warm strong hand wrapped around hers as his presence blazed through the wall to her. She squeezed his fingers, tears in her eyes at the contact with him. He squeezed her hand in return and then released it. She pulled her hand back into the hut and peered through the hole to the small part of John's face as he peered back in to her.

"Hey." He whispered.

She smiled so delighted to see him again. "Hey." She said back.

"You okay?" He asked as quietly as he could.

"I am fine." She replied.

"Torren with you?" He asked.

Teyla looked across the room and saw Torren was still quietly sleeping. "Yes. Are you alright?" She asked, trying to see as much of his expression as she could.

"We were all split up into different huts. I took the opportunity to scout out where you were and the guards around the nursery."

"And?"

"They look serious, but they don't seem as aggressive as some of the others."

"Nalla believes they will never harm the children, that they are only using the threat to control us."

"We can't take that risk though." He whispered back.

"I know." She said back softly.

"You sure you two are okay?" John asked again, his voice even softer with his concern.

"Yes. Nalla brought me Torren's things and his crib." Even through the tiny space she could see the frown change his expression.

"Where's Laster?" John asked.

"In the next room I believe. I have not heard him leave again tonight." She could sense John's unease at Laster being so close to her. "He has been cordial enough towards us. But, there is something important you have to know." She checked over her shoulder towards Laster's door and moved closer to the gap in the wall. "Nalla told me that this planet was only culled last year and during that attack Laster's wife was killed. Following that he and some of his friends or family somehow captured a Wraith."

John looked away towards the front of the hut and she paused. She waited silently until John turned back to her and nodded for her to continue. "They kept it in a bunker in the forest and tortured it for information. Then the three Hives attacked the two villages."

"Surprised the Wraith would care so much about one of their people." John whispered.

"Perhaps it was one of their commanders? Or perhaps they knew he was giving Laster too much information, we may never know. They destroyed the other village and killed most of this village's inhabitants."

"Including Laster's daughter." John added.

"Yes."

"His other people know about this?" John asked.

"Nalla suggested that only a few know."

John looked away no doubt thinking as she had; how could they turn this to their advantage. He looked back at her. "Then maybe we should tell them." He said with a smile, or as little of it as she could see through the gap in the wall.

"It could be risky, John. They may not turn on him as we may hope."

"I'm sure some of them will be interested to hear the truth about why the Wraith attacked as they did. Why so many of their people are dead." He replied.

"Even if we can turn them against Laster, we still need him to correct what he did to the DHD." She said softly, checking towards the adjoining door and Torren once again.

"Then we'll ask him real nice." John replied. "We were planning to make a move on the guards sometime tomorrow, let them cool down a bit and get unhappy having spent the night in the rain and cold. But, this changes things. If we can get them fighting amongst themselves it may give us the opportunity to resolve this."

"I am worried about how Laster will react. He does not seem entirely stable, John." Teyla warned.

She heard him sigh and saw the cascade of misty breath outside the wall. "I know." He said finally. "I need to get him to confess to his people, make sure he's out in the open when it happens." Teyla could tell from the change in his tone that he had a plan formed. Worry and hope made her lean closer to the gap, wrapping her fingers along the wicker work.

"Please, be careful, John." She insisted. His fingers slid over hers and though his skin was chilled the deeper warmth of his body calmed her.

"Maybe we should get you out of here now." John whispered back, his voice tense. "You could take Torren into the forest."

She shook her head. "You know as well as I do that if I and Torren go missing now it may hinder our plans. We have to play along. I believe there are others like Nalla who want this situation to end. If we reveal Laster's secret they may end this for us."

John's fingers rubbed over hers through the space as he thought. "You sure you're both safe here?" He asked.

"I do not believe Laster wishes to harm us." She debated whether to tell John any more. "Nalla said that I reminded her of Laster's late wife." She heard John's in breath.

"We can't bet on that protecting you, Teyla. If he thinks you have betrayed him when the truth comes out that may push him over the edge."

"What else can we do? I do not think he would ever harm the children, especially after what happened to his daughter."

"That kind of hurt can turn someone into a monster, Teyla. Don't trust him for a minute."

"I will not." She reassured him. She caught his fingers in hers. "I will be fine."

"Do you have any kind of weapon?" He asked.

"No, nothing. They emptied this hut before they put us in here." She sighed.

John pulled on his hand and she released his warmth reluctantly. There was some rustling from outside. "I don't have much, but this; a gift from Simons." A metal buckle appeared through the gap and she took it in surprise as she pulled the rest of the belt through the small gap. "The buckle is sharpened, though slightly dulled after I cut my way out of the hut's ceiling."

Teyla laid the belt on the bed behind her, oddly unwilling to let go of the leather that was warmed from John's body heat. She leant back to the hole. "Are you sure your trousers will remain up without it?" She asked with a smile.

She heard him snigger from the other side. "I'll live. Make sure you wear it tomorrow. Sorry I don't have anything else, and I've got to get back before they realise I'm gone."

She had forgotten that, so happy had she been to see him. "Yes, you need to get back. They must not find you missing." She insisted. She leant close to the tiny window to the outside and smiled at him.

"I don't like leaving you here." John admitted.

"We will be fine." Teyla tried to reassure him.

He sighed again as he turned and checked the status of her guards again. When he looked back at her she saw his resolve. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He pushed his hand through the gap, reaching in and his touch slid up her cheek. She cupped his cool palm to her cheek and turned a kiss to his skin before he pulled it back.

"Be careful, Teyla." She heard him say as she leant back up flush to the wall, watching as he pulled away, checked around and then with one last look at her he was heading off out into the darkness. She watched the dark shadows into which he had disappeared and tried to deny the tears in her eyes. She loved him so much and the idea of anything happening to him tomorrow while she was stuck in here was far too much to even contemplate.

------  
TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you for the reviews, yes sorry about the delay before those last two chapters; managed to get ill twice and after 70,000 words for this fic I think I needed a rest. But, don't worry we're on the final stretch now – chapters should be up quickly now. So here's two more for tonight, enjoy….

-----

There was a loud grunt as the last pieces of rope dropped from around Ronon's arms. Lorne looked up to see the big guy chuck the blood stained rope onto the ground near the bored guard's feet. The guard barely reacted, looking up at Ronon with raised eyebrows before he returned his attention back to whatever he had been quietly thinking about before hand. Though now free of the ropes, Ronon remained in the chair. Lorne locked eyes with him, silently questioning him over the blood trickling down Ronon's arms from his escapist trick. Ronon shrugged the cuts and abrasions away, but he didn't get up from the chair that had been his prison. After two weeks of day long struggles with bindings it appeared that even Ronon was calming down. Silently he reached for the well used first aid kit that was permanently kept near him and began to clean up his arms.

Lorne looked back to the guard slumped against the wall his expression relaxed, but alert. It was getting late outside and the strange little birds that lived in the nearby trees began their haunting evening songs. With a sigh Lorne rested his head against the wall and listened to the sweet singing. In the distance he could hear some shouting which was not unusual from the mercenaries. The evenings were when they seemed their most restless. The shouting continued though. Across the room the guard sat up straighter and Lorne's heart rate jumped slightly as he listened more intently to the raised voices. They were growing closer now, but then retreated again, perhaps off down the path to the Gate.

A heavy hammering on the front door of the meeting hall suddenly brought the guard to his feet and moving towards the door. He didn't even bother to order Lorne and the others to remain where they were; they all knew the drill by now and they had made sure they had been the best of well behaved prisoners. Lorne stood up and moved into the centre of the hall from where he could see down the corridor to the hall's doorway. Two guards were talking rapidly until they noticed him watching.

"Everything okay?" He asked with his hands up.

"Come with us." One ordered. Lorne moved forward and heard the others standing up behind him. "Just Major Lorne." The guard clarified.

"What's going on?" Ronon demanded clearly unwilling to let Lorne go alone when something was clearly going on outside.

"They need him at the portal again." The guard replied.

Lorne turned to Ronon and the others. "Stay here, perhaps this is what we've been waiting for." The others reluctantly nodded. He could see the nervousness, but also the hope clearly in their eyes. Lorne fixed his gaze on Ronon. "Stay here." He nodded reluctantly and Lorne turned away heading down the hallway towards the waiting guards.

Outside the night was cool and the birds' song danced through the bright twilight air. Two other guards were waiting outside to escort him to the Gate. Lorne went quietly, following the usual path through the trees down towards the Gate, but it was clear from the silent tension of the guards that something was going on. This wasn't just a simple contact with Atlantis. Lorne wondered if something had happened in the negotiations with Atlantis. But, as the path neared the Gate Lorne could hear raised voices, one of which was Bartoc's. As they finally reached the open path to the Gate Lorne saw at least ten mercenaries around the DHD and the Negotiators were there as well, in fact one was up on his tip toes held up in Bartoc's thick grasp.

"Free the portal." Bartoc ordered the clearly frightened man.

"I do now know how." The man protested back, his voice stronger than expected.

"Then it _is_ broken!" Another mercenary shouted.

Adrenaline pounded into Lorne's veins as he saw the accumulation of his work over the past two weeks before him, but the situation was clearly heated and the mercenaries were extremely unpredictable at best.

"My people know how to fix it." The Negotiator replied. "When we receive our ransom it will be freed."

"How will they fix it?" Bartoc demanded.

"I do not know. Something in this device." He pointed a shaking hand towards the DHD by them. "I do not know."

"How were you going to tell your people about the arrival of the ransom?" Bartoc asked.

"They dial in…" The Negotiator stuttered.

"When?"

"Later." The man replied.

Bartoc's hands tightened on the front of the man's throat and jacket and lifted him higher from the ground, pulling him right into his face. "Are your people on this world? Are they hiding in the next town? Or in the trees like the snivelling little children you are?"

"They are all on my planet." The man managed to reply around the restriction around his throat.

Lorne decided he should step in at this point. "What's going on?" He asked, stepping forward towards Bartoc.

Bartoc didn't look round, but the nervous Negotiator's eyes swivelled round towards Lorne.

"Is the Portal broken?" Bartoc demanded again, ignoring Lorne.

It was another Negotiator who replied from where he was kneeling on the ground nearby, a mercenary standing over him with a knife shining in the moonlight near his neck. "It is not broken." He protested. "Our leader can fix it."

"Then make him fix it now!" The other quick tempered mercenary shouted back.

"We would have to wait for him to dial in here." The Negotiator replied. Lorne heard the tightness in his voice that betrayed his lie so he stepped slightly closer to them all, looking down at the second Negotiator.

"You must have had a back up plan in case things went wrong. What were you planning to do when my people's ship arrived?" Lorne asked.

Mr quick temper leapt forward towards the Negotiator, grabbing him by the front of his jacket. "Tell him!"

Lorne moved forward and placed a warning hand on the mercenary's arm. No one made any move to stop him; the lines of prisoner, employer and employee now blurring. "Let me." Lorne offered to the mercenary as he looked down at the frightened man who had been one of his captors these past two weeks and he saw the relief in the man's eyes. "You must have had a plan to contact your people for help if you needed it, or when the ransom actually arrived. What was it?" Lorne asked calmly, as he watched the man's mind working. "Look, things have changed now. My people are probably on the way already and these nice people," Lorne nodded towards the aggressively bristling mercenaries, "have had enough of sitting around doing nothing. You need to reassure them that the DHD is not permanently broken and that they will be able to leave this world again."

The Negotiator looked over at his other people, the silent communication clear. He looked back up at Lorne and the fear was clear in his eyes. "We were told it wasn't broken, that our leader did it on purpose." He replied.

The mercenary over him growled. "Then you don't know for sure!" He shouted. "You _have_ trapped us here!" He pulled the man up by his lapels.

Lorne stepped closer clamping his hands on the strong anger man's arms. "Wait, wait! They must have a back up plan."

"Let him down." Bartoc ordered.

The mercenary drew in a loud angry breath through his nose and released it in a snort as he lowered the Negotiator back to his feet, but he didn't release him.

The Negotiator looked at Lorne, his expression pale and scared. "The portal will connect with my world."

"What?" Lorne asked surprised.

The mercenary tightened his hands on the man again. "I mean, the portal will only connect with nearby portals; like my homeworld."

"And your leader is there?" Bartoc demanded as he dropped the previous Negotiator and strode towards them.

The Negotiator, now prisoner, nodded, his eyes wide as the big mercenary leader stood over him. The man turned his eyes back to Lorne and there was a clear pleading there.

"Are my people being held there?" Lorne asked.

After a moment of thought the guy nodded. "They are being held in a nearby village."

Lorne turned to Bartoc. "It looks like you and I have the same problem; we both want to get off this world and find the people who did this. How about we work together?"

Bartoc narrowed his eyes at Lorne. "Why would we want that?"

"You want to find the leader behind all this to fix the Stargates, the portals, and we want to find our people. We have the same goal here. If you help us I'll make sure my superiors know that and that you weren't to blame for what happened to us." Bartoc studied him in silence. "Why would you need to hold us anymore? There's nothing to be gained." Lorne asked.

"Maybe we could keep the ransom." Another mercenary suggested and Lorne watched Bartoc's interested look.

"You really want to make an enemy of Atlantis? Or do you want to help in the fight against the Wraith? Or are you like these people?" Lorne asked indicating the shaking once-Negotiator.

"We are not cowards." Bartoc replied sharply.

"You help us now and Atlantis will help you out with medical supplies, even food if you need it." Lorne offered. This had to work.

Silence descended over the group, all eyes on Bartoc. He watched Lorne for long minutes and then looked round at his people.

"I say it's time we got off this world."

------

The morning was bright and sunny, though the previously day's rain still glimmered from the muddy ground across the camp. John stood in the doorway of the hut and watched the guards change over. Those that had been on duty last night did not look happy; the night had been cold and damp. They had stopped spot checking his hut last night and only once had they looked in on him this morning. He watched the new guards join them and they all sat round the early morning fires as breakfast was prepared. They looked grumpy and damp from a long night out in the camp. Rough cold coughs echoed through the air along with the smell of cooking.

John returned to his place by the fire and contemplated his plan once again. It was a simple plan, but potentially very risky, especially with Teyla still out there on the far side of the camp. He regretted once again that he couldn't have gotten her out last night, hidden her in the forest till this was all over. But, she had been right; they had to play along at the moment. They didn't need to be the bad guys in this; no that needed to be Laster for the plan to work.

Footsteps approached his hut and he looked up to see a guard place a bowl of breakfast down in the doorway.

"Thanks." John said surprising the guard before he left once again. John made his way over to the bowl and carried it back to the warmth of the fire. It was plain but filled him nicely; he would need it for today. The food finished he stood up, picked up the wicker chair and carried it to the doorway. Yesterday he had sat hidden away in the hut, today was going to be different. He placed the chair right in the doorway and saw down, his long legs stretched out beyond the doorway. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched the guards.

Several noticed him immediately, but as he wasn't doing anything out rightly aggressive they returned their attention to their breakfast and talking around the fire. But, they kept looking round at him, unnerved by him. An hour passed through which John quietly sat and watched the guards. A couple had blatantly turned their backs to him, but others were watching him closely. He wondered what they thought he could do from there when they had the weapons.

Opportunity arrived some time later as Nalla appeared from the meeting area. She walked in her usual way; quietly, carefully and slightly nervously. She joined the guards, some of them clearly friends, or maybe even family of hers. After they talked for awhile she looked up towards John, and she looked away once again. John looked back at her, silently willing her towards him. He sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees. She spoke briefly again to some of the guards, who looked over towards him and then one nodded.

Relief and adrenaline kicked through John as Nalla made her way towards him. She kept her eyes down, but she smiled tightly at him as she came to a stop several metres away from him.

"Morning, Colonel Sheppard." She greeted him. John just nodded to her in reply as he sat back in his chair. "I wanted to make sure that you knew that both Teyla and her son are well." Nalla told him, her eyes wide and earnest.

"Thank you, Nalla. I know." John replied.

She nodded missing his meaning. "This should all be over very soon, Colonel Sheppard." She insisted. Teyla had been right; Nalla regretted all this.

"Are the children okay?" John asked.

"Yes. None of them will be harmed." She replied stepping slightly closer. Behind her one guard stood up as he watched her, nervous she was getting too close to John presumably. "Once Atlantis pays the ransom you will all go home again." She smiled again.

"And then what will happen?" John asked.

She frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

"Will your people never know the truth?" John asked her as he crossed his arms over his chest again.

She looked away. "I do not understand…"

"About the Wraith, Nalla." John said.

She looked at him again her expression clearly shocked. John waited, watching her mind working. She looked over her shoulder towards the guards and the meeting area. "How do you know..?" She asked, but then stopped herself.

"Know about why three Hive ships decided to attack your village and the next with such aggression?" John asked loudly, his voice carrying in the light breeze.

Nalla's eyes widened even more as she finally understood what John was up to. She shook her head. "Please, do not do this." She pleaded quietly with him.

John dropped his voice again. "What else can I do when you've forced my hand?" Then loudly he asked. "Why did the Wraith pick on your two villages so much then?"

The guards were all looking his way now and the one who had been watching Nalla so carefully was on his feet and walking towards them.

"Nalla?" He called. John realised it was worry in his voice, concern for her, not anger. "Move away from him."

Nalla looked over her shoulder at the guard who had stopped midway between her and the fires. "I am fine." She replied before she turned back to John. "Do not push this, Colonel Sheppard."

"Don't your people deserve to know the truth, Nalla?" He asked her quietly so his voice wouldn't carry. "What happens if all this is resolved and my people return home, what then? Will your people never know why their families were killed? They will blame Atlantis for generations to come and what happens if they need our help one day but choose not to ask because of this? What if someone else tries what Laster did? Will more be killed? Next time, Nalla, it could be the whole planet that gets culled. I've seen it happen before." John sat forward towards her.

"Nalla?" The guard called.

"You have a responsibility to your people, Nalla." John pushed, regretting the position he was putting her in, but then he remembered the sound of the kids crying from the nursery last night. They were being treated well enough, with two female guards sitting in with them, but they had all been scared. "And I have a responsibility to my people, to all those that have lived here for the past two weeks and most of all to those innocent kids being held hostage to hide this lie. What if a child gets hurt over this; can you live with that, Nalla?"

"Nalla!" Laster's voice thundered through the air surprising Nalla, John and most of the guards. "Step away from him now!" Laster ordered as he strode past the fires towards them.

Nalla stepped back from John. "We were just talking, Laster." She replied calmly. "He would not hurt me."

The worried guard moved towards her, reaching out to her in a way that suggested he was either family, or would like to be. Nalla moved towards him, but her eyes were on Laster as he aggressively strode towards her. The guard turned from John towards Laster and John wondered if the guy was going to have to protect Nalla from their leader now.

"Go back to your hut, Nalla." Laster ordered.

John stood up abruptly and stepped forward away from his hut. The guards all stood up in response all their guns rose towards him. "We were just talking, Laster." John said calmly. He stopped and lifted his hands up, palms out. The guards bristled even further, their weapons shifting from John to the line of huts. John looked round to see his people peering out of the line of huts. John waved them back in and their heads disappeared, but he was sure they would be ready and waiting in the doorways. The guards shifted around nervously. John needed to get their attention back.

"I was simply asking Nalla why it was that the Wraith hit you and the next village over so hard?" He spoke loudly so all could hear him.

Laster looked from John to Nalla, his eyes piercing. Nalla stepped closer to her would-be protector. "I told him nothing, I swear it Brother." She spluttered.

"Told me what, Laster?" John asked trying not to feel too pleased at how easily this had come out. He saw the anger and realisation in Laster's eyes as well, then a nasty little controlled smile.

"Who can predict the Wraith? They strike as they choose." Laster replied calmly again loud enough for all his people to hear.

John kept his palms up by his shoulders, but relaxed his stance as he stood opposite Laster. "Actually I've seen plenty of Wraith attacks, been the focus of a few even. Seems odd to me what they did here. That other village we traded with hadn't lost as many as you and their village was physically relatively unharmed. But, here they killed pretty much everyone and they obliterated the next village over. Even took the time to burn that massive crater into that big field of crops. That seems odd to me. Wraith don't usually destroy crops that would fatten up their stock." John stepped carefully forward towards Laster. "Seems more like a punishment to me, like they were mad about something, Laster."

Laster frowned at him. "I know what you are trying to do, Colonel, and it will not work."

John looked past Laster to the guards, many of which were clearly listening to him. "You never wondered why the Wraith picked on your villages? Killed your families?" he asked them.

Laster moved into John's face. "This will not work." He repeated. "Go back into your hut and stay quiet."

John looked straight into the cold grey eyes. This was a risk, not only for him, but for Teyla. If Laster believed Nalla hadn't revealed his secret to John then he might realise that it was Teyla who had told him. But, what else could he do. "Why haven't you told your people the truth?"

Laster's eyes tightened and his jaw clenched up. "It does not matter. Who can predict how the Wraith will react to anything."

John narrowed his own eyes at him. "You said that wasn't an excuse for us, but now you can use it?"

The guard with Nalla moved slightly closer. "Laster, what is this about?" He asked and John could have kissed him.

"He is just trying to cause trouble." Laster said over his shoulder.

"How many of them know about it, Laster?" John pushed looking out at the curious guards. "How many more are to blame for what happened to your people? Or do they not care?"

"How dare you question what we care about!" One guard strode forward towards them, his weapon forgotten over his anger. "We have lost more than you ever could imagine." He spat out.

John met the man's eyes. "I'm only asking who is really to blame for what happened."

"Atlantis is to blame for turning the Wraith on us with such vengeance." The man replied.

"No, the Wraith are to blame." John replied. "They are the ones who destroyed your villages and your families, but what pushed them to it? Do you even know why you blame Atlantis?" John asked. He didn't wait for a reply as turned back to Laster. "I'll tell you why you've targeted Atlantis for a ransom though. It's because you know Atlantis won't retaliate. You know our reputation; we're the good guys at the end of the day and you know that. You're betting on it. But, what are you? You've got over a hundred innocent people held here who have nothing to do with Atlantis or what happened to your world. You're holding scared crying children surrounded by men with guns. This isn't revenge, Laster, this is about what you did and you're willing to use the blood of my people to wash your own hands clean."

John lapsed into silence all eyes on him. He was shocked at his own angry words, but he didn't let it show. Laster's eyes had changed though; he looked shell shocked at John's outburst.

"What is he talking about, Laster?" Someone asked finally.

John watched Laster as he looked down, his mind working fast. He turned from John towards the watching guards. "We were trying to protect us all. We had no way of knowing what would happen."

"What did you do?" Nalla's guard asked.

Laster looked at Nalla. She stepped forward towards her brother, reached out towards him. "Tell them the truth."

"It will not change anything." Laster replied, but his voice was quieter now.

"Then tell us if it means nothing." The guard replied.

Laster looked towards the guards who were all now facing him, their guard duties forgotten. "We had a Wraith we were interrogating for information." He said finally.

"You had a Wraith?" Someone asked confused.

"A dart crashed during that last culling when I lost my wife." Laster replied. "We kept the injured Wraith from it in the forest. We only wanted to protect our world. With the knowledge it could give us…"

"That is why the Wraith attacked?" Someone else stepped forward clearly growing angry. "Why my family are all dead?!"

Laster turned to him. "No the Wraith attacked because they are angry with humans because of Atlantis, because of what they have done."

"They were not the ones to lead those Hives to our villages."

"Is this why we are doing this?" Nalla's guard asked Laster as he waved towards the huts out of which Atlantis personnel were leaning. "You told us Atlantis was to blame for what happened!"

"They are. The Wraith told me that himself. He said they woke the rest of the Hives, that they attack them, all that has happened to so many worlds is because of Atlantis." Laster argued back.

"And you believed it?" The guard replied. "And how many did it kill when it got free?"

Nalla stepped towards them, laid her hand on the man's arm which appeared to calm him slightly. "What they did was wrong, but they had no way to know what would happen." She said. "My brother made a mistake and he has been trying to repay the village."

"You can not repay us for this loss." Someone else replied. "This is ridiculous."

"We still need the ransom." Another said. "We have nothing here, we deserve it for what we have lost."

John watched the argument begin, watching the anger and confusion on the faces of people who had been so sure of their leader before now. "Listen." He said loudly, drawing their attention. "Atlantis will help you with medical supplies if you need them. But you need to end this situation now."

"Laster is right that Atlantis is still part of what happened to us." Someone replied.

"They did not send the Wraith on us."

"They might have as well have, they have caused most of the problems with the Wraith nowadays."

"The Wraith have been killing our people for more generations than we can even name, that is not the fault of Atlantis." Nalla's guard interrupted.

Laster had turned back to John as the argument continued around them. "This does not really matter, Colonel. You are still our prisoners and we _will_ get the ransom my people need."

"I will not be a part of this any longer, Laster." Nalla's guard replied. Several others nodded dropping their weapons to their sides. Others looked confused, looking round at each other. "I did not believe our actions were right to begin with, but I went along with your plan because I believed in you and what you told us. No longer, Laster." He said.

Laster looked like he had been punched, his eyes wide and shocked. "Quan, we have been friends since we were boys." Laster protested.

"You should have told us that you had that Wraith to begin with."

"I believed I was doing what was right for our people, to protect us all."

"That is exactly what these people from Atlantis have been saying from the moment this began. Why is it we should blame them and not you?" Quan shook his head. "You made decisions for the rest of us that were not yours to make."

"I am not to blame for what happened." Laster protested, emotion tightening voice.

Quan stepped closer to him. "My friend, you should have told us and let us make the decision of what to do with that Wraith together. But, we know now. Now we can move forward. We need to end this hostage situation now and take responsibility for what we've done. All of us." Quan turned from Laster to the rest of the guards. "This needs to end."

There was some quiet thinking, but they all nodded along with Quan.

"Someone needs to go tell those guarding the children and the rest of the camp. They will all be freed." Quan said calmly. Several moved away to carry out the order. John watched two head off towards the meeting area and nursery; hopefully they would remember Teyla and Torren. Quan turned back to Laster. "Will you correct the changes to the portal device?"

Laster looked down and away. "I will."

Quan nodded to another guard. "Go with Laster and tell the portal guards what has happened." The two men walked off in silence, and John noticed the guard was keeping his distance from Laster. Nalla watched her brother leave with tears in her eyes.

"Colonel Sheppard?" John turned to Quan's question. "I regret that this has happened. It is best if you all leave immediately."

John regarded the new spontaneous leader of these people. "What will you all do now?"

"It is time we…accept what happened and…move on as best as we can." He replied. "I guess we'll have to join another village, rebuild our lives." He looked round at Nalla as he said that and John smiled at the longing in the man's eyes, but hid it by the time the guy looked back at him. "How will Atlantis respond to this?"

"In truth I'm not really sure. But, I meant what I said; there won't be any retaliation from us. Though you can be sure we won't be looking to trade with you guys any time soon." He added with a light smile. "But, if you do need medical support I'm sure I can persuade my people to help you."

Quan shared a look with Nalla. "I think we will be alright." He looked around at the village. "Maybe it will be best to leave this place for good."

Nalla reached out and took Quan's hand in hers. "We will all survive this. It ended before too much harm was done."

"Except for Mutch." John added.

They looked back at him. "Then we will pay restitution to you for that."

"Give it to Hollings." John replied.

Barrett appeared by his side and he looked round to see she was holding out a side arm for him. He took it, checking the clip was full and tucked it into the back of his waist band. "The rest of the camp are being released." She reported.

"The kids?" John asked, but he could already see a group of people heading into the meeting area at a rush, most likely on their way to reclaim their children. "We need to make sure no one loses their heads." John said, but three Atlantis personnel were already hurrying after the group. "I'm gonna check…" John's words rushed away as a deep sense of worry hit him in the middle of his chest, tightening around his heart in a horribly familiar way.

"Sir, what is it?" Barrett asked him, her hand tight on his upper arm.

A burst of distance gunfire from beyond the meeting area brought John's head up.

Not again.

-----

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

-----

Teyla held Torren tightly to her, his cries rattling her ear drums as Laster shoved her from the hut. He had appeared moments ago, his eyes wild and blood on his knuckles.

"Out now!" He shouted at her.

With Torren in her arms she had little way to strike back at him and with his Atlantis side arm pointed at her and her son she was feeling in a cooperative mood.

"What has happened?" She asked, but his only reply was to push at her shoulder as they left the hut.

"Towards the far gate." Laster ordered her as he steered her roughly round the back of the hut. In the distance she could hear people shouting, and moving around. What had happened? Was the Daedalus here? Where was John?

She splashed on through the muddy ground towards the nearby gate in the fence line. From there there was nothing but the forest and she realised what Laster was up to; he was using her and Torren as his own personal hostages for his escape. She pretended to stumble and then moved slower. Laster shoved harshly at her back.

"Move it. Faster! Now!" He shouted at her. She quickened her step, holding Torren as he struggled and twisted in her arms as he cried.

Laster fired the sidearm right behind her and she looked round in fear to see someone falling to the ground behind them. She tried to see who it was, but all she could see was that it was one of Laster's own people. That was enough information for her to realise that Laster's secret must have been revealed. It also explained his wild panicked eyes.

"Laster, do not do this." She argued at him, but he shoved at her forcefully.

"This is all your fault!" He shouted. "You told him didn't you?"

Teyla stumbled backwards away from Laster's fury. "Told who?" She tried.

He growled loudly and turned her back towards the gate. "Run. If you do not I will kill you now and take your son." His voice was so bleak and angry she didn't doubt his threat, so she clutched Torren to her and ran for the gate. She pushed it open as they arrived and then they were running across the grass field that separated the camp from the forest. She was aware of shouting behind them, but she dared not look back.

The trees were oddly welcome when they charged into them. She had more of a chance to lose Laster in here, but the darkness was still too much for her sun saturated eyes. That did not stop Laster from pushing at her back.

"Move, move." He ordered. The cold end of the side arm bit into her shoulder as they climbed over fallen trunks and through puddles of muddy water. "Quieten the boy or we will leave him behind." Laster ordered. Teyla was tempted to take that offer as she was sure John and the others would be right behind them, but the idea of leaving her son alone in a damp alien forest was one she would not even consider.

"Laster, let us go. I will not stop you leaving." She panted out as she struggled to bounce Torren to comfort him, run and manage the alien forest floor all at once.

"No, he will follow me. This is his fault and he will know what its like." Laster muttered.

The words frightened her and she stopped up short and turned to him. "What do you mean? I will not allow you to hurt my son, Laster. Do not become like the monster that took your daughter from you."

Tree branches had scratched Laster's forehead, the blood trickling down into his eyebrows and mixed with sweat running into his eyes. He rubbed his sleeve over his face as he kept the side arm pointed at her. "Move. Now!"

She held her ground, her jaw tight with the words she wanted to shout at him. The end of the side arm dropped to point at Torren still twisting in her arms. A cold violent sweat broke out over her entire body and she turned her body, instinctively shielding her son. Laster pushed at her exposed shoulder and she was once again on the move. At least whilst she was running her body was between the gun and Torren. So she ran on.

----

The burst of angry fear almost knocked John from his feet and he stumbled back upright and continued on his mad dash across the field to the forest. His skin tingled with cold sweat and his heart thundered so loudly in his chest he worried that he would have a heart attack before he found them. The shadowed shade of the trees engulfed him as he tore into the trees and then paused. The trees were thick around him, water dripping from leaves that had caught yesterday's rain. The cold humid air around him didn't help the chill in his body. Barrett arrived beside him along with some others he didn't turn to identify.

"Which way did they go?" Someone asked.

"Straight on?" Barrett suggested. "He's not thinking clearly, he's probably just running."

"He is far from foolish." Quan said from John's other side.

"You know the forest, which way would he go?" Barrett asked.

"We rarely come into this part of the forest; there is no path through the thick undergrowth."

"Spread out," John ordered. "Look for any tracks."

They spread out in a semicircle from where they entered the trees. John struggled over a large fallen tree trunk, his eyes latched onto what looked like boot prints that were Teyla's size. "This way." He shouted over his shoulder. He followed the tracks until they ran into a large pool of muddy water and the tracks disappeared. John splashed through it all, but only wet muddy stones and moss were on the other side and there were no clear tracks on them. Cursing and wishing Ronon was here John went back to the puddle and tried to guess which direction Laster may have headed.

Then there came a burst of P90 fire in the far distance. Everyone stopped and turned back in the direction of the camp. Barrett's radio she had reclaimed from the guards burst to life. John was too far from her to hear what was said, but he recognised the hope in her eyes when she looked at him.

"We've got activity at the Gate. I think rescue just arrived."

"Atlantis?" John asked.

She listened into the radio again. "Lorne's team."

"The gunfire?" John asked.

"Some of the guards at the Gate hadn't agreed to stand down before the Gate activated. They've been subdued."

Relief was very short lived for John. "Is Daedalus here?"

"No Sir." She talked back into her radio. "Major Lorne wants to talk to you Sir." She made her way through the puddles and extended the radio to John.

He took it quickly, annoyed at the distraction in finding Teyla's tracks. He pressed the button as he resumed his search. "Sheppard here."

"Sir, it's so good to hear your voice." Major Lorne's relieved happy voice replied.

"Sheppard?" Ronon's voice joined in over the airwaves.

"Hey, Guys. Great to hear you've joined the party, but we've got a situation here. Teyla and Torren have been taken into the forest at the far end of the camp."

"You need help?" Ronon demanded.

"Yes, but quicker than you can get here."

"Don't bet on that." Came Ronon's reply and from the sound of his voice he was already running flat out.

"What's your situation, Sir?" Lorne asked.

"The hostage situation has been resolved. We need to find out if someone knows how to fix the DHD in the camp. The only one we know for sure that knows is the guy who's taken Teyla."

"You need assistance there?" Lorne asked.

"No, you need to keep a close watch on the Gate, just in case some of them change their mind."

"You sure, Sir? I've brought some new friends along to help."

"Friends?" John asked.

"Well, temporary allies, I suppose would be the best description." Lorne replied.

John walked on over the stones and moss and damp fallen tree trunks, but there were still no tracks. It appeared there had been a lot of people or creatures walking around here lately and the rain had mixed everything together. "Keep the Gate and camp secure. These people are friendlies now, but stay on guard." John signed off and stopped frustrated and angry.

Around him the rest of the search party were spread out through the trees, all their eyes down turned to the ground and low lying shrubs. Panic and fear made John tighten his fist so tightly around the radio that his knuckles popped loudly. Where was she?

Only then did he remember that he had been searching for her like this only last night. Then he had used that strange connection to find her, but a massive forest was a much larger area to search. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the cold humid air and pictured her and Torren in his mind. Images of fear and panic were all he could focus on, so he took another breath and tried to empty his mind except for the image of Teyla. Yesterday he had been able to contact her when he thought of them together, so he forced his mind away from his fear and onto the memory of the other night. He focused on one memory in particular; he had woken in the middle of the night, the air chilled around them in the bed. He had gotten up to build up the fire once again and then had returned to the bed. She had been awake and had looked up at him with dark sleepy eyes as he climbed back into the bed with her. He had slipped his arms around her again, banishing the cold and her warm soft skin had pressed against his naked body. She had lain beside him and run her hand down his cheek, his throat and across his chest.

His skin tingled with the sensory memory of her touch. It had been teasing with the promise of more to come, but it had also been loving and he focused on that memory. Focused on how he had touched her in return, felt her skin tighten with her pleasure at his touch. Her mind danced against his like her touch and he focused on it, surrendered to it completely, lost himself in the feel of her mind and the remembered touch of her body against his. They had been joined in the most elemental animal way that night and now he needed more than that, he needed that abstract strange spiritual connection that was her mind and emotions against his.

He was moving without thinking, following his legs where they seemed to want to go. He moved faster, pushing aside tree branches, splashing through water that was almost knee deep at times. He jumped over logs, his heart thumping and his mind locked purely on the need to be with her. He followed some instinct he had never known even existed until now, his need to be with his mate. Any other time he would have laughed at that thought, but now it was some real powerful connection and drive that he went with and as he ran on he became even angrier. He could feel her fear and in her mind and along with it an echo of what might have been Torren's fear. John wasn't sure if she was the stronger part of this connection, but he didn't care. He just moved onwards, his blood running hot with fury that they had been taken from him and that he would do anything to stop it.

-----

The dark green doors of the bunker had been wide open when Laster had pushed her in their direction. One door was hanging from its hinges, black scorch marks over both sides. Beyond the door it was pitch black, but Laster pushed her onwards despite this. She could still smell the burning and the blood in the air from the Wraith attack and as her eyes gradually became accustomed to the blackness she saw before her the twisted screaming body of what had once been a man. His skeletal body had been drained of life and most of its fluids, but the smell of decay was still sharp in the air as she stepped over the remains.

Laster kept her moving with the end of the side arm and she was ready to lose her temper with the man. But, her mood and her fear were tempered now for she could feel John now. His presence was a blazing part at the back of her mind, his anger and desperation sending her flashing images of trees, branches slapping against his body and the cold air outside. He was coming to help her. If she could put Torren down somewhere safely she was sure she could handle Laster, but as long as he held that gun she could not take the risk with her son.

She tripped over something else that cluttered up the long corridor of the bunker, but she caught her self against the wall with one hand. Torren had calmed, though his fear was still a painful ache in her chest. His tiny hands were clutching at her, his breathing fast in her arms. She whispered to him quietly, trying to reassure him. She wondered whether he could also feel that John was getting closer. But, for Teyla that only brought more fear; she could not let John be hurt.

The corridor suddenly opened out into a large room that was dimly lit from somewhere above. Laster pushed her further into the room, and after a brief rustling behind her a torch flickered to life. She turned and watched Laster heft the long burning torch. He waved her onwards with the side arm. She moved on towards a far open door. Laster paused at the entrance and lit another torch, spilling light into the next hallway. The smell of death returned and Torren twitched in her arms. He began to whimper and she turned her attention to quietening him as she made her way carefully down the corridor. As she reached the far end an image of the outer bunker doors flashed into her mind; John had reached them.

-------

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks everyone for such kind reviews over the course of this fic, it has inspired me and kept me writing. And here finally are the last 2 chapters - it's been a seriously long fic (almost 100,000 words!!). So here's to the next fic and lets keep the JT dream alive!! Wedjatqi xx

--------

"They're in a bunker in the forest." John reported rapidly into the radio before he shoved it back into his pocket and ran into the dark smelly corridor of the bunker. Though annoyed at having to slow down, his rational military trained mind took over and he moved slower into the dark bunker. Moving at a slower pace made it harder to ignore the pain that his mad dash through the forest had caused his thigh, but he did his best to ignore it. He moved as silently as possible down the gloomy corridor carefully stepping over fallen furniture, beams and even a decaying body. The side arm was reassuringly solid in his hands whilst inside his heart thumped violently with the anger and need that was still drawing him towards her.

As the sunlight from the entrance behind him faded away up ahead the flicker of torchlight began to outline the shape of an open doorway. He moved faster towards the outline and already beyond it he could see a large room. As he neared the door he slowed again, listening intently, though he was pretty sure that Teyla wasn't in the next room. He heard nothing, so quickly and carefully he peered around the doorframe. The room was empty of anything living. To the left he could see the lit torch that was dancing shadows across the room highlighting a passageway beyond. The light also picked out the littered mess throughout the room as John stepped carefully towards the passageway. It looked like someone had seriously trashed everything, and they had been in a furious mood as they had done it.

He approached the passageway cautiously; mindful that even hastily set booby traps could be deadly. Why had Laster run here? The only reason, other than simple fear, was that there was a second exit from the bunker. If John didn't get to them in time Laster could be back out into the forest again. This was the best place to corner Laster, but then Teyla and Torren would also be there. If Laster was smart he would leave them behind once he was far enough away, but what worried John was in what state would he leave them? The man had lost his wife and child what would that do to the man? John had had Teyla and Torren kidnapped away from him for a day at most and he was ready to kill, what would happen to a man who had already lost what mattered most to him? What he had lost because of a mistake he had made? These thoughts brought forth the fear and anger once again, reignited the fury that had been cooled by searching the bunker.

The new passageway reeked of death and destruction, but John ignored the smell and proceeded through the firelight stepping into the new shadows. Her presence sang to him still and she was so much closer now. As the thick darkness fully engulfed him he paused, listening intently and in the distance he could hear the echo of Torren's cries.

----

The third corridor ended in another bare room, only this one held two dead bodies, only one of which had been drained of life. The other body was Wraith and smelt even more offensive as the decaying human one. The Wraith body was slumped against one wall, a massive black scorched hole in the centre of its chest.

Laster ignored the bodies as he hurried her further into the room. However it was clearly a dead end. Teyla turned to Laster, fearful as to why he had led her here, but he waved her aside into one corner. She followed his instructions as she tried to calm Torren, who was once again crying and struggling in her arms. She assumed he was reacting to her own anger, adrenaline or the oppressive smell of death that lingered thickly in the air.

"Make him silent!" Laster ordered her as he moved away. He slid the torch into a wall bracket and turned to a section of wall over which he began to slide his hands. Teyla assumed he was looking for a hidden exit or cabinet. She watched him run his hands over the apparently smooth wall, aware of the sweat coating his forehead and his hurried breathing through the enclosed room. All of his attention was focused on the wall before him. He muttered as he moved further along the wall, seeking with his hands and fingertips. She watched him quietly and saw he was completely absorbed in what he was doing, so carefully she edged out of the corner and cautiously, slowly back towards the door. As she moved she looked around the room, looking for anything even close to a weapon that she could use, but there was little in here, but the bodies. So, as she moved she reached for the only weapon she had at hand; the sharpened belt buckle. She reached down behind the blanketed up Torren pulled carefully at the belt, slowly pulling it free from around her waist, hiding the long piece of fabric between her body and Torren's blankets.

Laster hadn't noticed her movement yet, but she was still at least a metre away from the door. At the back of her mind John's presence was a burning fire that was noticeably closer, in fact he felt like he would appear around the corner at any moment. Sure that backup was on its way she knew now was the time to make her move. So with her eyes fixed on Laster, she clasped the buckle end of the belt and moved the remaining distance to the door.

Laster turned abruptly towards her the side arm lifting and pointed straight at her face as he strode back towards her. She froze as she found herself staring down the slightly shaking barrel of the side arm.

"Stay. Where. You. Are." Laster ordered slowly and angrily. He blinked rapidly to clear his eyes and Teyla wondered how close to snapping he really was.

"Laster." She said as calmly as possible. "Just let us go, you can run wherever you want. We will not follow you."

"You are staying with me." He replied.

"What is it that you want, Laster?" She asked.

"I _had_ everything I ever wanted." He shouted abruptly. "My village, my beautiful wife…" He looked aside his eyes wet and his face twisted with grief. "And my daughter." His eyes dropped to the dead Wraith. "And then they came…destroyed it all. Took it all from me. I tried to repair what happened." He looked back at her, his eyes pleading with craziness and guilt. "It wasn't my fault, what happened."

"No, Laster. It wasn't." She replied in as calm a voice as she could manage. "The Wraith killed your wife and daughter."

"They killed so many. Across my world. So many killed." He wavered on his feet.

"You made a mistake, one anyone could have made. You were doing what you thought would help your people. You could not have known what would happen." She said softly to him over Torren's muttered grizzling.

Laster looked back at her again his face tightly grim. "But it happened. My wife and child were taken from me as punishment. There is always punishment. But not for Atlantis. You stir up the Wraith and then stand back and let the rest of us take your punishment."

His words cut into her, for had she not thought similar thoughts before? She always reminded herself in those moments that Atlantis' mistakes were considerably fewer than its victories, its accomplishments. Everyone made mistakes, but Laster was wrong that there hadn't been consequences, but right now he wasn't thinking logically at all and she feared she knew in which direction his thoughts were turning. "Laster…" She said calmly.

"Well, there will be punishment for this." He said louder, his grip tightening on his weapon.

"Laster, you need to calm down." She tried.

"No, I will _not_ calm down." He shouted back at her. Then more calmly he said "Put the child down."

Cold fear tingled over her skin. "Why?" She demanded, her hold on Torren tightening. He clutched her tighter in return, his cries dying away abruptly. John's presence flared so hotly in her now that she was sure he would appear at any moment.

Laster stepped towards her again. "Atlantis will feel its punishment finally; I will make sure of that. Maybe then they will stop interfering." Teyla looked up from the vibrating end of the barrel to the wild angry eyes beyond. "Put the child down." He repeated.

"No." She replied sternly. "Will you become so like the Wraith that you will kill an innocent child?"

He moved even closer, close enough for her to smell his sweaty body. "Your son will live. But, there has to be a punishment." He said as he adjusted his grip on the side arm. He meant to kill her she realised. "If you keep hold of him then he may be hurt, it is your choice." He said with a sudden dreadful calm.

"Killing me will not bring back your wife." Teyla spat. "Killing me will not bring anything but more hurt for your people. Do you want to be responsible for more pain for your people?"

He smiled then. "Atlantis will not harm my people. Put the child down or I will take him from you."

Teyla narrowed her eyes at him. He was close enough now for her to attack him, but with Torren she was limited to what she could do. He had apparently had enough of waiting as he suddenly made a grab at Torren with his free hand. Teyla brought the sharpened end of the belt bucket round and down into his hand. He screamed as the metal sunk into his flesh and Teyla bent her elbow in and struck him violently across his cheek. He pulled back from her instinctively, but as he did he kicked out at her legs. Sharp pain lanced through Teyla's leg and her legs buckled out from under her. The ground rushed up behind her and she pulled Torren tight against her front, her arms around him as she turned her shoulder into the fall.

Then John was in the room, his presence flying over Teyla as she hit the floor. With a savage shout that was frightening enough for her to hear let alone Laster John caught Laster in a flying tackle pushing him away from Teyla and Torren and the two men fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

"He is armed!" Teyla warned John as she gasped to regain her breath that the fall had forced from her lungs.

Gunshots reverberated around the small room and she looked over to see the flashes from the gun that was angled over Laster's head, its direction controlled by both of John's hands. Teyla turned onto her side, shielding Torren from any potential ricochets as the clip emptied. The gunfire had deafened her for a few moments, but over the loud ringing in her ears she could hear Laster screaming with rage. She looked back up to see the two men locked in a tight wrestling match over a second sidearm, most likely John's. They were close enough for her and Torren to be in danger still, but she had to intervene, so she kicked out hard at Laster's closest hip. He grunted at her unexpected attack and as she repeated it he cried out at her next well directed kick. John punched Laster harshly across the face, unknowingly adding to Teyla's previous hit. Laster grunted at the impact and John pulled the side arm from his hands and pulled back up to his feet.

Laster however anticipated this and kicked out with his entire leg towards John, narrowly missing Teyla as he did. The impact caught John at just the right place and moment as he was standing up. Teyla heard John's surprised grunt and the thud as he hit the hard ground, but then Laster was between them. Laster threw himself towards her, his hands grabbing at her feet and then her legs as he struggled to get to up over her. She rolled and kicked out at him, managing to knee him in the stomach. He twisted with her, one hand reaching past Torren for her. "There will be punishment!" He shouted at her, his breath cascading over her.

She realised she was still holding the belt buckle and she brought it up across the side of Laster's cheek at the same time as she kneed him again. He cried out at her attack, but then he was yanked up and away from her in a powerful forceful tug. John threw Laster back and away from Teyla, tossing him to the floor and John stepped over her, his weapon pointed down at Laster.

"Stay down!" John shouted at the man his angry voice echoing around the enclosed tight space.

Laster's fast panting echoed behind it. Teyla scrabbled up checking Torren as she did. Behind John she took a moment to check her son; he was unharmed, but was not happy. His tiny eyes latched onto hers as she whispered to him and stroked his hair.

"Stand down, Laster!" John shouted and she looked round him to see Laster crouching on the floor his eyes still wild. His gaze shifted from John to Teyla and she saw the mad calculation in his eyes for a moment.

John shifted so he blocked Teyla some more. "Laster, you make one move towards her and I _will_ shoot you." John warned angrily.

"Do it then! Punish me!" Laster shouted at John. "Punish me!" He shouted even louder his hands clutched to his chest. "Punish me!" The violent words echoed around them.

"Punish me!" Laster yelled again, but they could hear the tears in his voice now. "Punish me." He repeated, as the tears trickled from his eyes. "Please."

"You want to make up for what you did; you help your people rebuild." John replied. "You pay your dues, Laster. That's what we do when we make a mistake; we take the consequences on our shoulders. We take responsibility. Death is a cowardly way out."

Teyla turned her eyes to John; there had far too much emotion in his words. Too much self recrimination; was that what he thought of himself? Of the mistakes he and Atlantis had made in the past?

Laster slumped forward, one shaking arm holding him up from the cold floor as he began to sob. Sympathy made Teyla move forward, but John shifted blocking her from approaching Laster. Any other day she would have pushed past him, or made a pointed comment, but she could feel the heat of anger and fear in him still, still feel the dancing awareness of him in her mind. The heat of his body and the heat of his emotions buzzed against her own senses and she suddenly felt tired for the first time. She stepped back from John and Laster and let out a long breath.

"Sheppard?" A surprisingly familiar voice echoed from the corridors behind them.

Teyla spun round towards the sound. "Ronon?" She asked.

"They came through the Gate just after you were taken." John told her.

She looked back at him and smiled a big wide smile, but John turned back to the broken Laster. "This way." John shouted loudly.

Teyla headed back out into the corridor and heard voices in the distance. "Over here!" She shouted into the darkness. She waited, listening to the sound of approaching boots and then in the far distance she saw Ronon's familiar outline. Tears stung her eyes as she watched him emerge from the darkness. He hurried towards her and she rushed to meet him, realising she was laughing in delight.

"Teyla." Ronon wrapped his arms around her. The both laughed together as they squeezed each other as best as they could around Torren's presence. He pulled back, his eyes dropping to Torren in her arms. "You okay? Where's Sheppard?"

"We are fine. They are both in there." She pointed back towards the room in which John was holding Laster. Others appeared behind Ronon, including several of Laster's people. She assured them she was alright and they followed Ronon into the room, to claim Laster no doubt. Teyla followed them in time to see that Ronon had wrapped John up in a hug and had lifted him up from the floor. Teyla saw John's happiness, but his expression was still tight. Once Ronon put him down there was rapid discussion about what would happen to Laster as he was pulled up from the floor and his hands tied behind him by his people. Teyla watched Laster being led away, his face wet from his tears, but he was quiet now, empty. She watched the group disappear down the corridor and turned back to John and Ronon.

"You guys alright?" Ronon asked again. Teyla could tell he saw the tension in John.

John turned to him. "Sure, we're fine. Would you take Torren for a minute, we'll meet you outside?" Ronon looked down with a smile at the baby. "She's been carrying him for hours." John explained as an after thought, but Ronon was already nodding.

"No problem little man." Ronon said in delight as he reached down and took Torren from her. It took her a moment to actually release her son, as she had been holding onto him so tightly for so long she had to allow herself to relax to hand him over. Ronon hefted the little boy high up in his arm. "Come on then little guy, let's go change that stinky nappy of yours." He buried his nose into Torren's check and rubbed his beard against the baby. Torren giggled in delight and Teyla smiled as she watched Ronon head towards the door. As he left she also saw Ronon's worried look, but she smiled to him, communicating everything was alright. Then he was gone.

She turned back to John who had walked away to the far end of the room to collect up Laster's fallen weapon. He tucked the gun into his waist band alongside his and walked back towards her. She moved to meet him, saw him look past her to the corridor beyond to check Ronon had gone.

"Are you okay?" Teyla began to ask, but John's mouth descended on hers cutting off any further conversation. She inhaled in surprise at the pressure of his kiss, but then returned it. His arms surrounded her tightly, squeezing her within his arms and tightly up against him. He deepened the kiss immediately, pushing into her mouth, seeking her tongue with his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself up against him in return. She could feel the raw possessiveness in him and that the adrenaline was dying away from him leaving a sexual heat she had not expected in this situation. She surrendered to it however, returning the hunger and enjoyed the pressure of his erection against her belly. He broke the kiss, slid his lips across her cheek to her throat, sinking his face into the side of her neck and finally the tension in his body released. She ran her hands through his hair and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of him against her.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked.

"I am fine." She replied as they pulled back from their hug.

"You always say that." He replied as he stroked his fingers down her cheeks and kissed her again. She covered his hands with hers.

"You are alright?" She asked, though his body had felt strong and unharmed pressed tightly against hers. She had run her hands down his back and had felt nothing that worried her, only what had interested her. He had some small scratches on his face, no doubt from tree branches as he had run through the forest to find her. She ran her fingers down his cheek in return, lightly running over a scratch. "Thank you for finding me." She said softly.

He smiled finally, his face soft again, the harsh tension of before gone. "Any time."

She pulled away from him. "They will be wondering where we are." She turned to towards the door and reached her hand out to him. He took it in his larger stronger one and she remembered last night when all she had been able to touch of him had been his hand through that tiny hole in the hut wall. She tightened her hold on his fingers. Finally they could go home.

-----

They wandered hand in hand through the ruins of the bunker and emerged into the filtered sunlight of the forest. Barratt and two others were waiting for them just inside the tree line. Barrett turned to them openly relieved to see them both.

"Sir, you two okay?" She asked.

John nodded to her as they stepped out of the forest back into the sunlight. "They take Laster this way?"

"Yes, Sir. And Ronon has taken Torren back to the camp for a nappy change." She replied with a smile.

"What's been happening?" John asked as they all made their way back across the grass field to the camp's open gate.

"Major Lorne's new friends are in the camp, apparently they were the ones who Laster's people hired to flush us out of the meeting hall and through the Stargate."

"And these are friends?" John asked dubiously. He hadn't let go of Teyla's hand, even once they were walking along with their people. Her hand was warm and strong in his and he had no intention of letting go of her for quite some time. The fear and anger had long since gone, but the need to have her close still pounded through his veins. He suspected that had they been alone they would have been tangled in bed sheets half an hour ago. The nice thing was she hadn't pulled her hand from his and the unexpected thing was that neither Barrett or the other two had even raised an eyebrow, but then they had all been in the camp the last couple of weeks.

As they finally reached the camp John saw Major Lorne waiting at the open wicker gate, and that he was talking with Quan and a heavily built man John didn't recognise. As they reached them Lorne stepped forward his smile bright.

"Great to see you both, Sir." Lorne said happily.

"The feeling is mutual, Major." John replied. "How's things?"

Lorne smiled. "Can't complain. We've been guests of some very nice people." As he spoke he smiled politely up at the big unknown man beside him. "Colonel Sheppard, this is Bartoc. He helped us out, Sir."

John heard Lorne's meaning behind the polite words; Bartoc's people had changed sides. John wondered why that was, but simply nodded to the large imposing man. "Thanks for your help, Bartoc." He said politely.

Bartoc inclined his head in return, his eyes assessing John as he did. John turned back to Lorne. "So Atlantis didn't send you."

"No, Sir. We've been held hostage on that first planet you went missing from."

John shared a surprised look with Teyla. "You all okay?"

"Yes, Sir. Bartoc and his people were pleasant enough company. I offered some medical supplies from Atlantis in return for their assistance in getting here."

That explained some more. "Sounds a good deal to me." John replied as he looked to Bartoc.

"My people would like to assist in the fighting the Wraith." Bartoc stated.

"Any help would be appreciated." John replied. All in all they had all faired pretty well. "So, _anyone_ heard from Atlantis or the Daedalus?" He asked with a bemused smile.

"No, Sir. The negotiators for your ransom spoke to Atlantis everyday via the Stargate, but I gather Woolsey was buying for time." Lorne replied. "Probably waiting for the Daedalus to get to us."

"They will probably arrive after we have left." Teyla added with a smile.

John nodded. "Right, how about we ring home and see what's keeping them?" He suggested as they moved away from the gate into the camp. "Have they fixed the DHD?" He asked.

Lorne walked along with them. "They've taken that Laster guy up there now to fix it."

"Then we need to gather everyone together and get off this planet asap." John replied.

"Already in hand, Sir. Looks like everyone's ready and willing enough to leave this place." Lorne replied as they entered the meeting area.

"Oh, I don't know." John replied as he looked down at Teyla beside him. "I've quite enjoyed my stay here." She smiled up at him. "At least until that last part, anyway." He added.

They exited the meeting area and emerged into a heavily crowded mess of people around the fire pits. There were clear divisions of people; the camp occupants and fellow hostages had bags over their shoulders, clearly ready to leave, whilst Bartoc's people stood to one side all impatient and intimidating. Beside them Laster's people sat around, most looking uncomfortable and several down right angry.

Mapa emerged from a group of his people, rushing towards them. "Are you two alright?" He asked as he hurried up to them and wrapped his arms around Teyla. Her hand was pulled from John's as she hugged Mapa. John noticed Lorne's raised eyebrow as their hands parted, but John quickly turned his attention back to Mapa.

"We are fine." Teyla replied. "How is everyone?" She asked looking past Mapa to the people they had been sharing the camp with for the past two weeks.

"We are all well enough and the children were all released unharmed." Mapa replied. He turned from Teyla to John, reached up and wrapped his arms around John. John returned the surprising hug, in a manly fashion of course.

"You alright, Son?" He asked.

"I'm good, Mapa." John replied as he was released. As he stood back his eyes turned to the mixture of people around him, and his eyes found the group of Atlantis uniforms from Lorne's team that had joined his own. Various smiles and nods were sent his way, which he returned. "There been any more trouble here?" John asked Mapa as he looked back at Laster's people.

"There has been no further violence. Some of Laster's people were not too happy to surrender your weapons back, but Nalla and Quan have managed to persuade them all."

"Think they'll be the new leaders of this group then?" John asked with a smile.

"Indeed, though they may need a gentle push. I seem to have had some success at that in the past." He bumped his shoulder against John and winked, and John had to smile embarrassingly. John was going to miss the older guy.

"You gonna visit us on Atlantis some time soon?" John asked.

"I would be honoured, thank you, John."

"Anytime." John replied. He noticed Ronon approaching with Torren tucked up in his massive muscular arm. Only then did he notice the crisscrossing of scratches and cuts over Ronon's bared arms. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing." Ronon replied as he reached them.

"I'll tell you later." Lorne added quietly.

John looked saw the sparkle of amusement in Lorne's eyes and the grumbling frown on Ronon's face and decided there would be a good story behind it all. Once they got home.

He turned to Teyla beside him. "Then how about we go get our things and go home?"

----  
TBC


	21. Chapter 21

-------

The last of Mapa's people disappeared through the Gate, leaving only Mapa himself. He hugged Teyla and Torren for the fourteenth time and with a last smiling wink he disappeared after his people through the wormhole.

Bartoc and his people had already taken up some space in the camp, invited to stay by Quan and Nalla till they received their medical supplies from Atlantis. Which left only the Atlantis personnel. Hollings had visited Mutch's grave having decided to leave him buried here. Nalla had told her she could visit anytime she wished to see the grave. They had offered her a hut of her own to stay in when she wished and had already given her several items as restitution for her loss.

Lorne began to dial up the Gate for Atlantis as Quan and Nalla flagged by several others of their people waited nearby.

Nalla presented Teyla with a handful of the white red flecked flowers and the smell drifted up to John bringing with it warm happy memories. He shared a private smile with Teyla as she had thanked Nalla. Quan offered John their apologies once again and promised to inform them of Laster's status in the coming months. John took the apologies and kind words as he was supposed to, but inside he just wanted to get home. Finally the farewells were over, the overtures made and they turned to the Gate as the wormhole engaged.

"Atlantis this is Colonel Sheppard, do you read?" John asked over the radio, as he watched the shimmering watery glow before him.

"Colonel Sheppard?" Woolsey's voice came over the radio and everyone smiled.

"Yes, Sir." John replied. "It's all of us; my group and Major Lorne's."

"We have been trying to negotiate for your release for weeks." Woolsey began, clearly shocked.

"It's all been resolved and we would like to come home. We're sending the previous codes we left with. If you're not happy with those we'll send you the Gate address and you can send a team through to check us all out."

There was a long pause through which John could predict the discussions that were going back and forth. "Very well, Colonel Sheppard, you may proceed through the Gate." Woolsey replied.

"You heard him everyone, off we go." John waved to the wormhole and everyone began to head through. Ronon clapped John on the shoulder as they walked towards the Gate at the back of the queue.

"Bet you McKay's going to blame us for this." Ronon said with a large smile.

"No bet, he blames me for everything." John replied with a smile, happy despite himself that he would see his other friend soon.

As Ronon disappeared through the Gate John paused at the event horizon and turned back towards the path that led to the camp. Teyla paused beside him and he smiled down at her and Torren sleeping happily in her arms. She stepped up to him and kissed him gently. He had no idea what life would be like now they were together and surely there would have to be some big changes, but he didn't care. Finally she and Torren were safe and soon they would be back in Atlantis with its good food, comfy beds and heating. He smiled down at Teyla again and winked at her. "Let's go home."

He resettled Torren's baby bags across his shoulders and walked into the wormhole with Teyla beside him.

------

Teyla spooned more of the thick gravy over her large mound of mashed potato and sighed in delight. She had already had two helpings, but the food was so wonderful that she kept on eating despite her stomach's warnings that she was pretty much full. Ronon and Rodney sat opposite her their plates equally as full. Ronon had finished his recounting of his challenges from the mercenaries and Rodney was already teasing him. Teyla smiled happily at them and turned to look at Torren who was reclined in the baby seat at the end of the table. He was playing with his toys that had been left on Atlantis. Apparently overjoyed at seeing them again he had been playing quietly for almost an hour. He appeared unharmed and settled enough from what had happened over the past two days, but she intended to spoil him rotten for a few days just to make sure he was happy.

John was still in his meeting with Woolsey, following their check at the infirmary and the team's debrief afterwards. Teyla had been able to contact Kanaan after that letting him know that both she and Torren were safe. He planned to visit tomorrow once she and Torren had had time to settle back into Atlantis. She wondered if she should tell him about John tomorrow, but decided she was too worn out to worry about that right then. So she had gone back to her quarters, had enjoyed a wonderfully long hot shower and then had headed straight here for a full meal. John had still not returned from his meeting and she only hoped everything was alright with the arrangements to supply both the mercenaries and Laster's people with medical supplies. She wondered if John and Major Lorne had been successful in persuading Woolsey to live up to their promises.

"Please, you should try some proper escape tricks, Houdlin." Rodney muttered around his mouthful of mashed potato.

"How about we strap you to a chair and see how long it takes you to escape." Ronon suggested. Teyla had to smile at that image.

"Hey if you have a thing for bondage that's your issue." Rodney replied as he waved his fork at Ronon. "Each to their own."

"Maybe you should suggest it to Jennifer." Ronon replied.

Teyla watched Rodney go bright pink as he tried to splutter out a reply. "Look here comes Sheppard." He said hurriedly.

Teyla looked round to see that John really had appeared and was approaching them with a full tray of food and a smile on his handsome face. "How did it go with Woolsey?" She asked as he settled down beside her.

"He'll keep to our word. Mapa also dialled in, said that the Representatives would still like to include Atlantis in the alliance talks. He asked if the next talks could be held in Atlantis or on the Daedalus. Woolsey seemed happy at that; at least this won't have been a total loss in the IOA's eyes."

"Daedalus called in yet?" Ronon asked.

"Yep, they got held up on the way to Pegasus, something about a drive problem. Caldwell wasn't too happy that he didn't get to save our butts this time." John replied with a smile as he tucked into his own meal. "I told him we would let him save us next time." They all laughed at the expression they knew Caldwell would have returned to John's smug reply. John looked round the table, his eyes pausing on Torren's happy playing. "What'd I miss here?"

"Rodney was just telling us about his bondage fetish." Ronon replied.

"What? I was not!" Rodney protested.

Teyla sat back from her still half full plate and listened to the playful banter of her friends. Warmth and contentment played through her as she looked from them to her happy son. John leant forward and pointed to her plate with his fork.

"You gonna eat that?" He asked.

"Enjoy it." She replied. She could see the same happy contented sparkle in his eyes that she knew was in hers. He was happy to be back as well. He took her plate and finished the food with clear relish. Rodney told them what had been happening on Atlantis over the past two weeks, with special attention paid to how much work he had done to find them and how many hours sleep and meals he had given up to find them. At which point John reminded him that none of it had helped in the least.

Her belly was full with good food, her friends were teasing and laughing around her and she was home once again. Torren giggled beside her and she looked round to see him waving his little arms up towards John who was smiling at him across the table. Teyla reached forward and lifted Torren up from his chair and passed him silently over to John. John's larger warm hands met hers as she transferred Torren to him. She watched as he settled Torren into his arms and he looked up at her. They shared a smile and John's eyes dropped to her lips, his wish clear. His gaze lifted back up to hers and she smiled at him again. She realised how eagerly she was waiting till they had some alone time together again. It was strange to think that it had only been yesterday morning that she had woken for the first time beside him, his muscular body warming hers.

Then she realised that Rodney had stopped talking and she looked round to find both he and Ronon watching her and John with raised eyebrows.

"Is there something you two want to share with the rest of the class?" Rodney asked.

John cleared his throat and she looked back round at him and they shared a small embarrassed smile. He looked back to Rodney with a smile. "No, nothing. Why?" He asked.

Rodney muttered a few unintelligible words. "Okay…" He exchanged a look with Ronon, who smiled over at Teyla.

"About time." Ronon muttered.

Teyla couldn't help but return a small surprised smile at her friend. She sat back and looked round at John, who sat with her son comfortably settled in his arms as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "No, nothing to share." She said with a soft smile, which John returned.

------

It was strange to be back in his quarters in Atlantis. As John dumped down his backpack and jacket he took in the details of his space; the poster, his laptop, his music, books and the rest of the tiny details of life on Earth that he had imported into his life in Atlantis. He realised he hadn't really missed any of it, well maybe the music. That thought brought back the memory of the party in the camp and its music brought with it the more interesting memories of what that night had led to for him and Teyla.

He pulled off his clothes and went into the clean fresh bathroom and sighed with delight at the amenities that he had definitely missed. He turned on the shower and took his time enjoying the water, the warmth and even the smell of the shampoo and bodywash. The heat was wonderful and even helped ease the dull ache in his thigh. Once his fingers began to prune he got out of the shower with a delighted sigh. He dried off with the large puffy towel and then tied it around his waist as he leant over the sink. He drew the scented steam into his lungs as he shaved the closest shave he had had in two weeks. Thank god he wasn't going to have to use that blunted shaver any more. A splash of aftershave and he headed back into his perfectly temperature controlled room and pulled open the drawers of clean clothes. Ah, the luxuries of life. He wasn't going to miss those cold damp mornings or evenings in the camp. Yet, it had also been a perfect excuse to warm himself up against Teyla, and besides a guy had to keep his lady warm and comfortable.

He dressed in his smartest jeans and his favourite white casual shirt. Happy with the look he headed towards the door. He had enjoyed seeing the end of the day with Ronon and Rodney in the Mess Hall. Others had joined them at times, everyone happy that the two teams had been returned unscathed. Even Woolsey had sat with them to eat his dinner. Teyla had headed off early to feed Torren and ready him for bed. John had remained for awhile longer and after enough time had passed he made his excuses and left. Ronon had followed.

"So…" Ronon had muttered as they walked down the corridor.

"You leave any popcorn?" John asked remembering his threat before he had left Atlantis.

"No." Ronon replied honestly. "You and Teyla then…"

John looked up at him. "What about us?" He asked. He wasn't sure why he was feeling so protective of their new relationship, but it felt like they had been living in a nice little cocoon of their own for that last two weeks and he didn't want to share her with the rest of the world just yet.

Ronon lifted an eyebrow as he smiled at John. "Fine." He smiled. "You wanna go spar for awhile?" He asked.

John suspected he was fishing. "No, I think I've had enough fighting for today, thanks. I'm gonna go enjoy the luxury of hot running water and a comfortable bed."

"Okay." Ronon replied. "That's where you'll be then…in your quarters?" The teasing tone was difficult to ignore.

"Sure." John replied.

Ronon banged his shoulder into John's, which almost knocked John over. John caught himself and looked up at his friend's curious expression. Pleasure snaked through John then as he admitted his new relationship to their friend. "Don't spread it around though, okay?" John relented.

Ronon worked to control the large smile that was threatening to split open his face. "About time." He repeated as he clapped one hand on John's shoulder. "See you tomorrow then." He added and turned away to head back down the corridor.

John watched him walking away; he had missed the guy. "You wanna spar tomorrow?" John called after him.

Ronon paused and looked back at him. "Sure, in the morning?"

John nodded. "Not early though." He amended with a smile. "Ten o'clock?"

Ronon nodded. "_Sleep_ well." He replied with a look as he turned and headed off down the corridor.

John had smiled all the way to his quarters. Now he was ready to head out to Teyla's. He was rather nervous he realised as he headed for his door. So much had happened over the last day and for John it had only emphasised how important she was to him. And that he loved her. It was a revelation that wasn't too surprising, yet it still felt huge. She hadn't said anything along that line to him yet. They had only been together for…not even a week yet. But, then they had been close for five years, so it wasn't like this was the start of a normal relationship, there had already been years of history between them on which to build. All that had been needed was the step into a sexual relationship and for John that had sealed the deal for him. As far as he was concerned they were a brilliant match.

Her quarters appeared in front of him and he realised he hadn't been aware of his trip there, so lost in his thoughts had he been. He took a moment to straighten his clothes and tidy his hair as best as he ever could and then activated the chimes. He waited a beat and the doors slid open to reveal her beautiful face.

"Hello, John." She greeted him, her smile wide as she stepped back into her room.

John stepped in after her, letting the doors close behind him. "I didn't wake Torren did I?" He asked as he leant down and kissed her lightly. She responded instantly to the gentle touch of his lips against hers.

"No, he is still awake." She replied as she turned back into her room, but her hand had curled around his and she pulled him with her. He followed her further into her room. He hadn't been in her newer quarters since she had moved into them prior to Torren's birth. Then after that she had shared the room with Kanaan. He looked round at the Athosian decorations, candles and his eyes landed on the large bed. The bed she had shared with Kanaan.

She released his hand drawing his attention away from the bed and he looked down to see Torren settled on a play mat surrounded by his toys. Torren was dressed in his night clothes and John could smell his fresh scented skin following his bath. Teyla settled down beside the play mat.

"What you still doing up, little guy?" John asked as he settled down onto the floor, his thigh complaining as he did. Torren giggled and waved his arms up towards John, so John reached down and picked him up. "He feels heavier today." John noted as he settled the boy against his shoulder.

Teyla watched them both with soft eyes. "He is growing so fast. He was sitting up by himself earlier." She reported.

"You did!" John said down to Torren who was now smiling up at him, his hands tapping against John's jaw. "Yes, I shaved." John smiled down at him. "And no I'm not going to grow a beard like your Daddy." John added. He hadn't meant to speak about Kanaan, but now back here, back in the room Teyla had shared with him, it was difficult not to think about him. John looked over at Teyla and she met his gaze, clearly understanding his slip.

"Kanaan is visiting us tomorrow." She said.

"Okay." John replied. He wasn't sure what he felt about that. Kanaan was Torren's father and he must have been seriously stressed at Teyla's and Torren's disappearance, of course he would want to see them. "I've got plenty to do tomorrow anyway." John replied. "I think Ronon wants to take out his aggression against those mercs on me tomorrow." He said trying to break the tension with a joke.

She smiled lightly. "I thought about talking to Kanaan about us." She said. It was so like Teyla to just speak things out loud. "But, I did not know if you would want that. If we needed to speak to him." She looked down at one of Torren's toys that she was absently fiddling with, before she looked back up at him. "If you would prefer to wait for awhile…"

John resettled Torren in his arms, settling him across his arms so he could bounce and rock the boy to sleep. "If you want to wait that's okay." He replied. "I don't mind you telling him tomorrow." He added.

She nodded considering his words. "I will speak to him tomorrow if the opportunity arises." She said.

John nodded back and looked down at Torren in his arms who was now lying sleepily blinking up at him.

Teyla laughed lightly. "He likes you so much." She said softly.

John looked back up to her. "When Laster first took Torren…I felt something…" He explained trying to find words for something he didn't know how to describe. "And through the forest, I thought I could sense him as well as you at times. Like he was calling out to me as well." He told her, feeling oddly sensitive about it.

She looked surprised, but pleased. "You said you were both linked when Michael attacked Atlantis. Perhaps a connection remained from that time?" She suggested. Her eyes dropped to Torren in his arms. "Michael said he would be powerful, maybe that is part of who he is."

John looked down at Torren again who was now asleep, but John kept up the gentle rocking movement that was so effective. "He is special, Teyla." He found himself whispering. He looked back up at her and saw the emotional look to her eyes. "He's your son." He added.

Her smile was rather watery around the sudden tears in her eyes. He rarely saw her so emotional and it caught at his heart. Especially now as he had caused it and that her tears were happy tears. She blinked them away as she smiled at him and looked down to her son. Torren's weight in John's arms was comforting and inside John relaxed deeply. They were all safe. "Teyla?" He asked softly. She met his eyes. "This thing between us, it isn't a short term thing for me." He told her.

"Can you accept Kanaan will always be a part of our life?" She asked him softly in return.

John nodded in return, his eyes straying from her to the large bed just behind her. He caught himself and looked back to her. "I can." He promised.

"Good." She smiled again. "Shall we put him to bed?"

John frowned for a moment before he realised she meant Torren, not the issue of Kanaan. "Okay." He passed Torren over to her. The cold patch over his arms made him want to reach for the little boy again, but he simply watched as Teyla stood up and walked towards the door set in the near wall. John stood and followed her curious to see the nursery.

The crib was large, one that was clearly designed to eventually become Torren's first bed. Around the crib the walls were decorated with a mixture of Athosian colours and Earth pictures and toys. He walked past the crib and picked up a large stuffed elephant. One day he would have to make sure both Teyla and Torren actually saw a real live elephant. Perhaps he could plan a trip to Earth with them, visit a zoo and maybe find a ferris wheel at a fair. Maybe they could all drop in to see Dave.

A nursery rhyme began to play from a toy hanging over the edge of the crib and John turned round to see Teyla place the baby monitor in the crib and step away. She looked round at him and her eyes dropped to the elephant he was still holding. He laughed at her amused look and placed it back on the side and followed her towards the door. He paused briefly though to look into the crib and check for himself that Torren was okay.

They left the nursery and Teyla moved away to relight some candles that had died. John looked around the room again, taking more time to take in her things and the nice spicy incense smell that he always associated with her. He walked towards the large bed; it looked comfy and was decorated with thick richly coloured blankets. Teyla began to quickly put away Torren's play mat and toys. John reached down and picked up a couple and put them in the chest that she held open. As she closed it he reached for her, unable to keep his hands off her any longer. He needed to feel the physical connection between them again. He had been starved of her for almost two days now, only sharing quick kisses and it was no longer enough. She stepped into his arms and slid her arms around him. She looked up appreciatively from the top of his open shirt and he lifted an eyebrow at her as he leant in and kissed her. The kiss was nicely needy from both of them and he was happy she was on the same page as he was. He pulled back licking his lips.

She pulled her arms from around him, sliding her body tightly against his as she walked past him. He turned with her, drawn by her silent 'follow me'. She moved to the bed and began to pull back the blankets. John moved to her side, but paused at the bed. It looked so Athosian and Kanaan had slept in it.

"I think we should spend as much time in this bed, until you feel happy that his memory is long gone." She said as she pulled the last blanket down. Under the colourful sheets a normal Atlantis bed was revealed and John felt oddly pleased.

He turned to her, slid his arm around her. "I don't have any problem with that idea." He said as he dipped his head and kissed her thoroughly.

He had no further thoughts of his issues over the bed as they spent their night upon it. All he was able to focus on was her, as he listened to her panted breaths and whimpering calls of pleasure and how she called his name. And he whispered her name to her in turn as she touched him, told her what she meant to him and then they began again. All night they explored and enjoyed, playing in the new knowledge that they were safe and home again in Atlantis. And in the morning John woke wrapped around Teyla in the middle of a comfortable warm bed, with the light gently dancing in around her curtains.

-----

In the midst of the darkness somewhere in the lost measureless space of unconsciousness his mind stirred. There was no constant, no focus to bring together the muddled pieces of memory, of purpose and of freedom, yet somehow he knew they existed, understood they were a part of him. Through the heavy artificial weight that forced him into this prison of sleep he could do nothing but drift through the darkness.

He would never know if he had been aware of the long passage of time, but later he would remember those flashes, those strange detached moments of awareness as he struggled against what had been done to him. Those intangible moments in which he could remember pieces of his purpose, of his plans, and the name they had given him. Michael.

------  
END


End file.
